A piece of Tenebrae
by fuzzi fox
Summary: [AU] On the "reset" timeline (see inside) Noctus plans a trip to Tenebrae so he can reconnect with the old gang, spend some time with Lunafreya, and bring home sylleblossum seeds for the gardens so Luna will feel more at home in Lucis. Will the gang be allowed to enjoy some vacation time? Rated T for wiggle room. Luna/Noctis, and the chocobro gang
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Takes place on the "reset" timeline: fantheory suggests that after you defeat Ardyn you reset the timeline so he does not exist. (Evidenced by an ending cutscene that had the dialogue from the very beginning of the game suggesting the timeline resets to a history without Ardyn) This story takes place on that timeline. The starscourge and empire still existed.

Noctis wants to bring a piece of Tenebrae back home to Lucis for Lunafreya. He enlists the help of his friends to plan a trip to his queen's homeland in hopes of bringing back sylleblossum seeds for the garden she loves so much.

* * *

King Noctis looked through the window of his study that overlooked the gardens. His queen, Lady Lunafreya, was reading in the chair he had a carpenter come build for her so she could more comfortably spend time in her favorite spot. She would spend much of her time there; when she was not amongst the people helping to heal them, with Noctis, or tending to matters of state. It was also where she preferred to receive citizens coming to see the Oracle on the days she was not already out amongst them.

"You called, sir?" Noctis turned and saw Ignis Scientia standing in the doorway.

"How many times do I have to tell you Iggy, call me Noctis. It's weird when you call me _sir,_ " He replied, and knew by the smirk on his friend's face he had done it intentionally to taunt him. "But yeah, I did. Sit down," He called, and watched the blind man make his way to the table near the window. He took care to make sure never to move the furniture in the study to keep the surroundings familiar, and the man moved with ease to take a seat.

"What's on your mind?" Ignis asked as he sat down,

"I need you to help me come up with a good excuse to visit Tenebrae. Luna always loved sylleblossums, and I have none in the garden, I want to get seeds so I can plant some. I'll need your help to learn how to make them grow... Lucis is a lot warmer than Tenebrae. I also wanted your help to get her some new books... She reads a lot, but she doesn't have any stories from home," Noctis explained, glancing at the gardens once more. "I'm King now. I can't just run off on an adventure on a whim. Plus... I think Luna would like a visit to her old home, and I'd have a good reason to hang with the old gang again." He carried on. He heard Ignis hum, deep in thought; the man rubbed at his chin like he always did when the cogs of his mind were spinning.

"Have you ever paid your respects to late members of the Fleuret family? Or has the Lady Lunafreya had the chance to say goodbye to her brother?" Noctis would have reminded Ignis that Lunafreya also hated being addressed so formally by one so close to them, had the suggestion not suddenly panged Noctis with a deep aching guilt. He had mourned for his own father, erecting a royal tomb to properly bury the late king, and let himself mourn in full. Had Luna had the chance to do that for her brother? Noctis had hated Ravus, and oft forgot that he was her family. Seven months, and he had never given her the chance to find the peace he had let himself find.

"I..." He paused, biting his lip. "No I haven't. And I don't think she has. Wow... I am a pretty terrible person," He lamented.

"You'll grow up one day," Ignis taunted, waving a hand dismissively. "But I think paying your respects to Ravus Fleuret would be the perfect reason to visit Tenebrae. I will help you draft a letter to King Tiberius requesting he receive you, and ensure there are no pressing matters to attend to before we go gallivanting off. I'll need to see the Regalia cleaned and well guarded, your ship ready at the port in Cape Caem, make sure your Kingsguard is ready to escort the royal family," the man broke into a tangent of tasks that made this short vacation sound as complicated as taking down the empire had been. Tiberius Veritas Fleuret was Luna's cousin, last of the Fleuret line until he produced an heir. The man had seemed kind enough during negotiations for a new treaty, after the empire had violated the previous one. He hoped he would be happy to welcome the Lucian royalty again so soon.

"When do you think we can leave?" Noctis asked, already feeling impatient. He was relieved Ignis had been so receptive to his suggestion of a trip to Tenebrae, worried that he was going to chide him for not focusing more on his Kingdom. He was looking forward to the smile he hoped to see on Luna's face when he told her about the trip he was planning. He hoped she would be excited at the suggestion, and recalled the sprawling field of blue flowers behind her home; where she would push his wheelchair on a cobbled path, telling him stories, or listening to him carry on about whatever stupid topic had come to his childish mind.

"I need to make sure there aren't other pressing matters that need attending to first. I can tell you later today when an ideal time to go would be. Would you like me to send for the Lady Lunafreya?"

"Call her Luna," Noctis corrected this time.

"Luna, then,"

"No. I'll go down to the garden to see her. But... don't tell her my plans for the sylleblossums. Or the books. I... want that to be a surprise," He explained, feeling the heat in his cheeks. He knew if Gladiolus or Prompto caught the scent of any romantic behavior on his behalf the taunting would be one for the history books. He could hardly hold his wife's hand without their innuendo and smirking.

"Any special occasion?" Ignis inquired, curious as to what was putting the King into such a giving mood. Noctis mulled over this question, grasping for an excuse to cover his behavior with a more valid reason than 'just because' but failed to find one. Her birthday, their anniversary, and any major holidays were months away.

"I just thought it would be nice," He replied.

"Your secret is safe with me," Noctis was expecting to have to tell Ignis not to call him _your majesty_ but the formal title never came and Ignis excused himself to attend to the task as promised. Noctis looked out the window again to ensure Luna was still in the garden before making his way through the winding halls.

"What're you reading?" Noctis asked, as he came within speaking distance of the distracted queen. She let out a startled shout, turning quickly to face him,

"Noct!" she chided, "don't scare me like that!" she was rarely out of her perpetually calm demeanor, and he was nearly the only person with the honor of getting to see her with the guard down.

"Sorry," he apologized, chuckling a little. "Guess I need to start wearing a bell like Pyrna or Umbra," He added, "come when called, sit on command," he scratched at his chin, thumbing at the stubble he had allowed to grow at her request. "Guess I could get used to you scratching behind my ears and rubbing my belly though,"

"Very funny," she replied, but he saw the smile she was failing to hide. "it's an old legend of a living mountain, a grand tortoise who could eat entire towns, and those who sought to stop it," she explained. She pondered briefly if the scourge had ever transformed the landscape itself during a particularly close pass of the once befouled moon.

"Is that from my father's library?" He asked her. He couldn't yet refer to it as _his,_ or even _their_ library, his father had spent so many years collecting books that it felt like trying to take credit for his father's hard work. It would always be Regis's library. Noctis had even erected a plaque dictating such so any visitors to the citadel would at least have a glimpse of the great man whose shoes he could never fill.

"Yes. It's quite good. I think even you would like it," she offered. Noctis had never been one for reading, much to Ignis's chagrin. Like eating vegetables the man had been desperate to get Noctis to get his head out of the clouds and read a book once in a while. He acknowledged her suggestion, and brought up his own,

"What would you think about visiting Tenebrae?" He asked, and smiled when her posture relaxed and a smile spread her cheeks, tugging the corners of her eyes,

"I haven't been home in so long..." she answered. She wasn't able to join Noctis when he was negotiating with her cousin over the terms of their renewed engagement. The last she saw of her homeland was under the fist, sometimes quite literally, of the empire.

"We can run around the sylleblossum fields, since I won't be in a wheelchair this time. You always wanted to run around the flowers with me," he smiled at the bittersweet memory. Of being trapped in a chair, but just glad for her company as they sat outside together, guarded by Gentiana. Luna talking about the day he would be strong enough they could run and play tag together. _I'd be the one who couldn't keep up with you this time,_ Luna thought bitterly to herself. The covenants with the Astrals to purge their world of the scourge had taken it's toll on her, as the Ring of the Lucii still did for her dearest Noct. Her King always treated her as his equal, knowing how she hated being handled like a porcelain doll. She wasn't even sure she would have the strength to run. It was why she spent so much time in the garden. Why she was always sitting in a chair with a book in her lap.

"You still remember that?" She replied, after an almost awkwardly long silence.

"I remember all our time together..." He answered honestly. He may have been a child, but his time with her had been some of his fondest memories. The basis for the affection that blossomed into love over the years of their secret correspondence. "Do you remember it?"

"Of course." She smiled, slipping a thin tassel into her book before standing, putting the book onto her chair. "Are we really going to Tenebrae?" She asked,

"Ignis is making sure there aren't any serious pressing matters we have to attend to first. But yes... he's going to help me write a letter to King Tiberius. Though I'm sure at the mention of your name he'd gladly let us visit. No one seems to say no to the great Orcale, Lady Lunafreya," He teased her with the title, and chuckled at the way she wrinkled her nose at him. "They'd have to be very bold"

"They call her that again and see how bold they still feel," She replied, and her King laughed, leaning forward, tilting his head to meet her lips in a gentle kiss.

**.**

Noctis was in his study, reluctantly reading through what felt like endless documents about taxes, movements at what remained of the Niflheim border, the ongoing resettlement of war refugees, the rebuilding of shattered cities across Eos, and other matters which required his constant attention. He sighed, leaning back in his chair, letting the front chair legs tilt up as he put his feet up on the desk. _Ign_ _i_ _s will kill me if he walks in on me like this,_ he thought. He wondered what time his friend would return with news of when they could embark on this trip. Seeing the matters that needed him he wondered if he was being too selfish journeying to Tenebrae. _Ign_ _i_ _s told you, you're paying respects to Luna's brother. It's diplomatic. You just happen to want to enjoy a little relaxation time while you're there_. _And besides. You're doing it for her, not for yourself._ He told himself. He wondered, not for the first time, what his father Regis would think of how he was fulfilling his duty as King.

"With Luna I banished the starscourge, repelled the empire, restored peace to Eos then forged my own alliance with Tenebrae," He began to amble, _even though_ _I had more motivation than a simple treaty with Tenebrae_ "What more can you want from me dad?" He asked the empty room. He looked down at the ring on the middle finger of his right hand. He closed his fist and his eyes, trying to will away the fatigue the power of the artifact caused. _How did you maintain a whole wall around Insomnia? I can hardly bear simply wearing this thing._ His eyes glanced to his left hand, where a simpler band of braided silver wrapped around his ring finger. When the burden of the Ring of the Lucii felt too much, tempted him to tear it off and hurl it as far as his arm could manage, he would see the wedding band Luna had placed onto his hand and remember the deep struggle she had endured to get this to him. The extreme sacrifice his father had made to get it to her, so she could fulfill her destiny as Oracle and inspire the King of Light to banish the Starscourge. To end the blight, together. He sighed, relaxing his hand and letting the chair settle back on the floor properly. _King for less than a year and already I'm practically begging for an excuse to run from this Citadel._

He wondered how Luna could bear her burden with such dignity. She hid it, and she hid it well. But he could see how the burden of being the Oracle effected her. She could stand tall, even if much of the time her trident was supporting her like a cane. She would smile, even as the crimson circles around her eyes grew darker. She would visit town after town even as she grew thin, the strength in her body slowly fading. He wondered how long until he was the one pushing her in a wheelchair. Until she was the one struggling to stand and cursing aloud when her legs gave out. He hated their fates. He hated their burdens. _How do you do it Luna?_ The covenants were over, the blight purged, but natural disease and injury would always plague mankind, and it was for that reason the Astrals deemed the Oracle to be their messenger. For not the first time he wished Gentiana would visit him, with her reassurances and knowledge. _Why must we continue to suffer after everything we accomplished? What is it the Astrals_ _know that means we still have to_ _carry this with us. What future are you seeing that we're blind to?_ Ignis knocked at the door of his study, his steady and strong voice asking the King's permission to enter his study.

"Come on in, Iggy," He needed the levity of his _friend_. Not his adviser, member of his council, chief of his staff. He wanted Prompto's laughter and immature jokes, Gladiolus slapping his back and hurling inappropriate comments, Ignis's gentle insults and addictive cooking. He needed Luna's smile, her arms around him, her soothing voice whispering in his ear. "News?" He asked

"It seems the movement we saw at the Nif border was a false alarm. Someone mistook a refugee transport for a Nif ship. They had repurposed an old airship to carry people more effectively. Lucky they weren't shot out of the sky," Well that was certainly a load off.

"Yeah I saw the report of the movement on my desk, got a little worried there," He admitted. "But I meant about if we can go to Tenebrae anytime soon?"

"Everything here should be able to be handled by your council. We can draft a letter to King Tiberius and once we hear back from him we can make travel arrangements. I'll even make sure the Regalia and your ship are ready in the meantime, so there won't be any delays,"

"Make sure the boat and wherever we stay in Tenebrae has room for you, Gladio, Prompto, and Luna," Noctis asked, "We haven't all gotten to hang out in a while. I'd like the gang back together..." Ignis smiled, and sat in a chair across from Noctis,

"It'll be like old times again, we can even pitch out the old tents cook over a campfire if you're feeling especially nostalgic,"

"Ugh no thank you. I don't miss sleeping on the ground. Though, if you're offering, wouldn't complain about a good old fashioned Ignis feast. Wonder what kind if fish they have in Tenebrae? Maybe I can take Luna fishing and you can cook us up something?" Noctis suggested, feeling his mood already beginning to loosen.

"Didn't know the lady liked to fish," Ignis replied, a look of genuine surprise on his face.

"Sometimes I think she's just humoring me," he admitted. But being able to enjoy his favorite pastime, with her sitting at the docks with him, were always such contented days. She would bring a book and let her feet dangle into the water. They would talk, or she would read and they would remain in a silence that somehow never felt awkward. He remembered one especially memorable day when he'd pushed her into the water, only to have her return the favor on a subsequent trip. "But she never says no when I ask her to join me when I go fishing,"

"Better company than Prompto. He can't sit still for more than five minutes. He always hated when you wanted to make a pit stop to fish," Ignis chuckled,

"Or Gladio from the sidelines yelling at me, 'it needs more slack! The line won't hold!' You telling me to make sure I catch something edible, as of I was psychic and could tell what wanted to bite on my line," Noctis laughed. "You tell the guys yet about the trip?"

"Not yet, I'll give them a call shortly," He answered.

"Speaking of an old fashioned Ignis feast... would you be up for cooking dinner for everyone tonight?"

"Thinking about things?" Ignis asked. "You always seem to specifically request my cooking when you're not feeling your best," he continued. _Damnit Iggy, you've always been able to read my moods like a book, even when you're friggin blind._ Noctis flexed his hands, fighting back the bitter thoughts before he could get lost in them again.

"Yeah," He admitted. He wasn't quite ready to confide in Ignis everything he was thinking, and he knew his friend wouldn't push him until he was ready. "Should we get started on that letter?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Let me just say first, history is my worst subject. I loved it back when I was in school but I suck at it. So I don't know how to properly word correspondence between kings. But this is Eos not Europe so... just gonna go with "formal and polite"

I hope you feel I can do all the characters justice.

Guest: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you seem to think this is off to a good start. You'll just have to keep reading and see what I have in store for the gang! And Ardyn wasn't responsible for EVERYTHING in the game. Erasing him would not change the blighted moon, Ifrit's temper, the Empire being a bastard. He was his own complicated foe.

* * *

 _Your Majesty King Tiberius Veritas Fleuret of the beautiful land of Tenebrae,_

 _King Noctis Lucis Caelum and Oracle Lunafreya Nox Caelum humbly request you receive them in your home. King Noctis wishes to pay respects to the late members of the Fleuret line, and the lady Lunafreya wishes to pay her respects to her departed brother. The lady Lunafreya also wishes to visit her homeland, to share with King Noctis a familiarity with Tenebrae that the King has shown his Queen in Lucis. The King wishes to experience the beauty and bounty Tenebrae has to offer, and to become more familiar with the nation that is Lucis's strongest ally._

 _Humbly your servant,_

 _Ignis Scientia, Adviser and Council to house Caelum of Lucis._

Ignis had dictated thus far, with another member of his cabinet writing his words for him. Noctis had argued about typing the letter, but Ignis insisted that the personal touch of a handwritten letter was more likely to be well received when requesting to be hosted a second time in less than a year.

"Maybe I should have just had Luna write it. I mean, it's her cousin," He complained, "Maybe he'd like the familiarity," He was intensely uncomfortable with the formal nature of the letter and the use of his and Luna's official titles.

"This is a letter between Kings requesting a diplomatic host, even if there are personal reasons behind the visit. You aren't just any citizen wanting to visit Tenebrae. You are _King,_ Noctis,"

"I know that!" Noctis snapped, feeling his earlier bitter mood resurfacing. _I'll never be the strong dignified king that my father was. I'll never be Regis._ Ignis sighed, taking a deep breath to keep from losing his patience. He knew how Noctis could get whenever he was reminded of his role, and often it was only lady Lunafreya who could bring him back to earth. "I'm sorry Iggy..." Noctis apologized, knowing his friend couldn't see the apology in his expression forcing him to actually say the words aloud. "Just feels like I'm being forced to pretend to be someone I'm not,"

"You'll manage," Ignis stated simply. "You did well back in Altissia with your summit with Camelia,"

"I was alone with her. How do you know it wasn't all fart jokes?" the man writing the letter nearly snorted trying to restrain a laugh seeing his King speak to candid and casual.

"Camelia is even more serious than _me_. And that's saying something," the man admitted. "I can only imagine the near-perfection you must have pulled to gain her full confidence," Noctis reluctantly admitted defeat and listened while the cabinet member read the letter to Ignis who then had the man stamp the letter with the official seal of house Caelum. The man carefully folded the letter, placing it into an envelope which was then sealed with wax and stamped again with the seal. Noctis thanked his friend and the third man left the room to have the letter delivered to Tenebrae.

"You think he'll receive us?" Noctis asked, worried that this impromptu vacation may never happen.

 _"_ He'd be a fool to turn you away for anything shy of a crisis breaking out. We may not have put it in the letter but stating Luna wishes to show you around is a hint at saying the citizens of Tenebrae will see their ally, the King who freed them from the empire, and the Oracle who saved them all from the Starscourge. This will give his broken citizens the strength they need to continue to rebuild. Fixing everything done by the empire and the Starscourge will take years. I don't think you realize the beacon of hope you are Noctis," Ignis explained, wanting to give his friend confidence. He knew that he felt he would never live up to Regis. And he never would. For Noctis was not Regis, he was Noctis Lucis Caelum. He would make his own legacy, his own giant shoes for a future heir to fill. But that was something Noctis would realize in time. Until then he would remain his friend, his adviser, and his council.

"If anyone is the beacon of hope it's Luna," He replied quietly, though he appreciated his friend's words. He supposed he was right, when he thought about it deep down. He had extinguished the empire, freed Lucis and Tenebrae from it's grasp. Sent the empire running back to a disheveled Niflheim with it's tail tucked between its legs. Ignis remained quiet rather than argue, knowing when there was no point.

"Well I think I recall agreeing to make dinner for everyone. Gladiolus agreed to end beating the new recruits senseless for the day, and Prompto should be arriving shortly. He got so excited at the thought of a reunion he didn't want to wait for the trip." Noctis thanked him again. He briefly went about resuming his work but realized he was too excited to see his friends together again to focus, and walked to the garden to share his excitement with Lunafreya. _I'm actually taking a trip with my friends again, I'll get to see the sylleblossums with Luna again, run through those fields with her like I promised all those years ago._ He allowed himself to part with his darker thoughts and quickened his pace to the garden.

Luna was still entranced by her book, a sign she was clearly enjoying it more than usual. Made him actually consider reading it when she was done. This time he didn't sneak up on her, deciding that teasing her by startling her again just wouldn't be fair. Tomorrow though, was fair game again. She saw him when he was several feet away, and she folded her book and got up to greet him,

"Decided not to wear that bell yet I see?" She teased, and Noctis rubbed at this throat,

"Would get in the way if I decided to grow that manly beard you hinted at," He smiled at her. "But I could still go for those scratches behind my ears," She reached up to him, letting her hands slide across his cheeks and thumbed his earlobes, using her fingers to scratch behind his ears,

"Like this?" she teased, switching her movements to be less sensual and a more literal interpretation from his earlier taunt.

"What about the belly rubs?" he pouted, getting a genuine giggle from her. The weariness seemed to fade from her eyes and she let her hands travel down his stomach, finding the hem of his shirt beneath his jacket and sliding her hands under it so she could touch bare skin.

"I have something a little more _fun_ in mind," she whispered, standing on her toes and letting her lips brush his ear as she whispered the words to him. She felt the goosebumps rush across his skin and smiled at her effect on him. She gently bit down on his earlobe and she could tell it instantly had the effect she was looking for. It was rare she felt so bold outside of the privacy of their bedroom, but he had put her in quite the good mood with news of a surprise trip together, recalling sweet memories; and the long day apart had left her pining for her husband.

"The guys will be here soon..." He admitted reluctantly, wanting to spare her the embarrassment should they arrive and catch them in a compromising position in the garden.

"Then we best be quick," She replied, sliding back from him and taking his hands, pulling him in the direction of the wing that led to their bedroom. The walk felt unbearably long for the pair as they tried to steal what little time they had before company arrived without drawing curious attention from the various Citadel staff. They moved through one of the thick double doors, Noctis hardly able to shut it with his foot as his queen pulled him into the room.

The back of her legs met the edge of the bed, Noctis placing his hands on either side of her face, his thumbs playing with her earlobes as she welcomed his desperate and hungry kiss. Lunafreya rolled her shoulders as his hands slid down her neck, over her shoulders under the straps of her ivory dress, allowing the garment to slide away from her with ease. Her own hands were fumbling with the buttons of his jacket, her eagerness making her movements clumsy. Noctis wanted to think of something clever to say to tease her, something about losing her composure, or uncharacteristic clumsiness. But he was lost in the taste of her, the smell of her, the electrifying effects of her frantic touch. He shrugged off his jacket after she had finished with the buttons, and made quick work of removing his shirt. With it cast aside he pushed her down against the bed, getting a small moan from her as reward. He wanted to whisper sweet nothings into her ear, but his voice was lost and he settled for getting her to make those delightful sounds that never failed to drive him crazy. He bit down gently on her neck, his tongue tasting the salt on her skin. Lunafreya let out a shuddering sigh, her hands weaving through his hair when they heard a loud pounding on the door,

"Noct!" Came a loud familiar voice.

"Seriously?!" Noctis whispered, irritated. At least Gladiolus hadn't opened the door and burst into their bedroom. The large man had learned the hard way why he shouldn't repeat that little stunt.

"Put your pants back on, it's rude to keep company waiting!" The captain of his Kingsguard taunted, mimicking Ignis's accent.

"Man guess you weren't kidding when you said we'd have to be quick," he muttered, and then in a louder tone shouted towards the door he would be out in just a moment. He pulled back from the bed regretfully, helping Lunafreya stand and reestablish herself as the dignified and demure Oracle. He pulled his own shirt back on quickly, followed by the jacket that bore his family's crest across the breast. He stole one final kiss from his wife, who was busy fussing her hair back into place before making his way to the door. He pulled it open, trying not to glower and played innocent, hoping the flush Luna's touch caused had faded.

Gladiolus was the captain of his Kingsguard, so Noctis had the fortune of seeing the man quite frequently, yet he couldn't deny the happiness he felt at seeing his friend and knowing that the gang would all be hanging out together for the first time in months. The large man punched him in the chest, chuckling,

"How ya doin' stud?" He made an exaggerated effort to look over his shoulder at the closed bedroom door, in a mock attempt at inappropriate leering "obviously pretty good,"

"Done beating some sense into the latest recruits?" Noctis quipped back, dodging the subject of the interrupted intimacy. When Gladiolus wasn't personally escorting the King during his leaves of the Citadel, he was in charge of training the rest of the Kingsguard. Noctis hadn't been able to come up with a more clever name for his personal guard, but neither he nor Gladiolus could bear to let themselves continue to be called the Kingsglaive.

"I'll knock the stupid out of them yet. Don't you worry _highness_ I'll make sure when I'm done with these guys even a marlboro would think twice about attacking you with them around!" He declared proudly.

"Just be sure to fill the space the stupid leaves with some common sense. Didn't one of them manage to shoot himself in the shin?" Noctis asked, trying to recall the exact story an aggravated Gladiolus had told him once.

"Oh _that_ fool..." The giant grumbled, rolling his eyes, "Forgot to empty the chamber and engage the safety before starting to clean the thing. At least the jackass only shot himself," Noctis chuckled, wondering what poor fate Gladio had in store for the man after he had finished healing from his self-inflicted wound.

"If I recall correctly you had to all but put the man under armed guard to keep Luna from healing him, to teach him a lesson and make him recoup the old fashioned way."

"Damn her bleeding heart, thought she was gonna beat me with that trident of hers to get to him, insisting that all the Kingsguard be in top form. Didn't help to point out he wasn't a Kingsgaurd yet and most likely never would be if he was going to be so foolish. Don't need someone that dangerous around the King,"

"She just can't stand to see anyone suffer," Noctis defended, though he knew his friend meant it all in stride. Gladiolus shrugged, and gave the smaller man another punch in the shoulder to show him he knew who wore the pants in the royal marriage.

"Where's Prompto and specs?" he asked, changing subjects

"Oh Prompto was complaining how hungry he was the moment he arrived and dragged Ignus to the kitchen to get him something to eat," Noctis rolled his eyes. He glanced behind him momentarily to see if his wife was joining them only to note an empty hall. He knew Lunafreya would join them by the time dinner was served, probably needing time to restore her dignity. He felt guilty leaving her alone after such an embarrassing situation, recalling how the last time it happened she refused to leave their bedroom until the following morning and avoided Gladiolus for nearly a week. He could have sworn the blush that took over her cheeks and ears took even longer to fade. He still occasionally enjoyed teasing her about how red her ears had gotten, which usually ended with her giving him a thump on a shoulder. A gesture she had picked up from Gladiolus ironically enough.

"He couldn't just wait 'till dinner?" Noctis chimed in, "Man, he sure eats a lot for a skinny guy,"

"I'm sure he'll still eat whatever Iggy whips up for us. Excited to see Tenebrae?"

"I haven't been there in years," Noctis replied, and asked the same question in turn.

"Never been. 'Aught to be a bit exciting, brand new adventure. Promto will probably wear out the button on his camera taking pictures," the image made Noctis twitch a half-smile as he got another idea for a gift for his wife. He could ask Prompto to snap pictures to his heart's content in Tenebrae and made a photo album of it for her. He kept the thought to himself for the moment. Gladiolus was never the sentimental type and was likely to simply mock him for being a sappy fool on a leash.

"Noct!" Noctis and Gladiolus had hardly made it into the large dining area before Prompto came charging up to his friend, nearly knocking him to the ground with a sudden hug. He hadn't seen Prompto in weeks, and gave him several hearty slaps on the back and he returned the hug,

"Good to see you again shutter bug," He replied,

"Gonna be like old times again, huh?" He had missed his friend's exuberance. Duty left him and Lunafreya fatigued, Ignus was always so serious, and Gladiolus focused so hard on training, that it left little room for pointless excitement. He needed to remember to make it a point of having Prompto visit more often. He felt more energetic himself simply being around the hyperactive gunman.

"Only... let's skip the sleeping on the ground parts," Noctis laughed,

"I said the same thing to specs!" Prompto grinned, and started looking past Noctis's shoulder,

"Hey where's the lovely lady? I was hoping to see her too,"

"Getting ready for dinner," Noctis explained, but Gladiolus's next statement ensured the whole group would get to enjoy the royal couple's embarrassment making Noctis's hope to retain their dignity one in vein.

"She probably needs a little time to.. refresh and redress,"

"Gladio!" Noctis snapped, Prompto turning deep red and breaking into a laughing fit, and even Ignus failing to hide a chuckle from his seat over at the table.

"Did he really break in on you two _again_?! Man, I thought Luna was gonna skewer Gladio the fist time she ran into him again after the last time," Noctis felt the rush of heat in his own cheeks, and hoped the teasing would die down by the time Lunafreya joined them or he would be on the receiving end of her skewering later.

"Well if the King here spent less time in the bedroom maybe I wouldn't be interrupting so often," Gladiolus defended himself, Noctis giving the man a hot glare. Several defensive statements flashed through his mind, but none he felt wouldn't just make the taunting worse, instead mumbling incoherently under his breath that he could spend as much alone time with his own wife as he pleased.

"So what are you making for dinner?" Noctis asked,

"Well with your talk of fishing earlier, I figured some nice parchment baked fish would be nice. And eat the vegetables for _once_ in your life," Ignis answered. "and I also wanted to give another go at that dessert from Tenebrae, I don't have much time left to perfect it before you get to try it again," he encouraged, finding himself thrilled that he would finally try this elusive dessert for himself and finally replicate it properly. He had tried to recruit the help of Lunafreya in his confectionery endeavors, but the woman admitted to never having been much of a chef herself and although she knew the dessert Noctis had become enthralled with she was of little help in assisting him recreate it.

"No beans," Noctis retorted quickly,

"Would never dream of it," Ignis replied in a defeated tone. "I best get started,"

**,**

The group swapped stories and laughter, even from Ignus. They were feeling nostolgic, mostly telling tales at the expense of Noctis's dignity. Gladiolus talking about how he used to have the privilege of knocking the King around when he was just a little Princeling, Ignus talking about his many failed attempts to get him to eat something healthy for once. They drifted into the early days of their fated road trip. The broken down Regalia that had to be pushed for what felt like the entire continent, the hunting trips, the various horrifying places they explored for something as strange as special headlights for the Regalia. Noctis felt a pain in his chest when he realized how bad he missed those innocent days. Where his destiny as the crystal's chosen was just this grand concept, when the Oracle was just a name everyone used to describe his secret pen-pal, when his father Regis was still there to lecture him on duty while also finding the time to take him fishing and teach him how to drive the Regalia.

Lunafreya joined them after some time, as Noctis had expected. She was wearing a much more modest dress than earlier in the day, despite the warm weather. He hoped she wasn't stil feeling too embarassed from earlier, and vainly hoped Gladiolus would keep his damn mouth shut for once...

"Glad to see you join us _m'lady_! Love the dress, no wonder Noct here can't keep his hands off you," Gladiolus shouted. Lunafreya flushed, Noctis slapped his palm over his face, Ignis nearly choked, and Prompto seemed to be fighting between laughter and abject terror.

"Gladio..." Noctis grumbled,

"Well if you guys keep expecting us to produce an heir, then certain activities are bound to happen," the Oracle quipped back, crossing her arms. Gladiolus seemed to recognize the glare in her eyes, recalling how the Oracle's tongue could be as sharp as her trident when pushed. The others stared in surprise, then Prompto fell into another fit of giggles, even Ignis unable to hold some back,

"Playing with fire there buddy," He managed to collect himself enough to make words exist.

"Come join the table lady Lunafreya," Ignis requested calmly, "Dinner should be ready very shortly,"

"Luna." She corrected, for what felt like the thousandth time. But she complied, taking a seat next to Prompto. Noctis was sitting at the head of the table, and from her position next to Prompto she was well positioned to kick Gladiolus's shin under the table as if to say _this isn't over yet._ The others didn't seem to notice the large man's surprised jolt, or the pair eyeing each other cautiously. "What's for dinner?" she asked, turning to Ignis, her composure settling back to her tranquil self.

"Parchment baked fish," The adviser answered, as he pulled it out of the oven.

"Thought it smelled like seafood," She smiled. "my favorite," Ignis smiled, glad to bring the young woman some comfort. He may be blind in sight, but he wasn't blind to circumstance. He could hear the fatigue behind her jokes, the change in the patterns of her footsteps, the change in the patterns of her breathing. He had managed to get it out of Noctis how her duty was taking a toll on her. As formal as he was around her, she was his friend as much as she was his queen.

Dinner was served, the group eating and talking. Lunafreya enjoying the nostalgic stories, only occasionally adding some of her own or commenting on tales Noctis would write to her in their notebook. The evening felt free, and for once thoughts of duty failed to haunt them.

* * *

I hope I did well getting down the camaraderie of the chocobros. Please tell me if anyone feels OOC. I may have made Prompto a little more childish, but in my mind he hasn't seen his friends in weeks and is just in a damned good mood. No need for reservations, or being on his best behavior.


	3. Chapter 3

Advantage of pregnancy-induced insomnia: I can't #$%ing sleep so I write instead and you guys get another update.

Disadvantage: Trying to function at work is becoming quite the achievement. I feel like a giant xbox ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: MANAGED NOT TO PASS OUT needs to appear above my head when I get through my shift.

 **Radiklement** : I'm glad everyone is in character, and you are enjoying how they interact with each other. Without Ardyn stabbing her, I can't see a direct cause of death for Luna, and without Ardyn there is no need for Noctis to die to battle him in the Ethereal. They could forge the covenants and banish the starscourge without needing to die to continue the battle. But that's simply my take, and desparate need for a happier ending.

 **Guest** : Well vacation time is here, I hope you enjoy the gang setting out! And Prompto's cheerfulness is like a foil to everyone else's lack of cheer. And I think his optimism is something Noctis desperately needs to stay grounded in the face of everything he endured, even on an Ardyn-free timeline.

* * *

Noctis was bent over his desk, trying to focus on the tasks Ignus has prioritized. They were leaving for Tenebrae in the morning, and it had been a long four week wait from the day they sent the request, to when they received the response, to the date of King Tiberius's invitation specified. Knowing they were leaving so soon was making it near impossible for him to focus. Lunafreya had decided to join him in the study today, rather than spend her time in the garden, and her presence was making focusing all the harder. Pryna and Umbra were lying at her feet, Pryna with her head resting on Lunafreya's foot, Umbra twitching in his sleep. Noctis smiled at the site, enjoying the serenity.

"Pay attention. It seems all the docking ports at Cape Caem have finished repairing, all of Lucis's trade ships repaired or rebuilt to quota, so all shipping has finally returned to their usual schedules," Ignis's voice brought Noctis's attention back to the matters at hand, and he wondered how the blind man was so damned good at knowing when he was getting distracted.

"Also says most of the roads from Cape Caem to the major cities have been cleared and repaved. This should smooth out supply runs to the major cities,"

"and to the smaller settlements as well, since they won't have to travel all the way to Cape Caem for supplies anymore. They can just travel to the nearest city,"

"Hard to believe the damage was so extensive it took seven months just to get this far," Noctis lamented. He wondered, not for the first time, if Regis would have been able to find a way to get the repairs done faster, to get Lucis back on her feet faster. "and how much further we still have to go. Any luck getting more volunteers to help with the damage?" he asked, and the adviser shook his head.

"The daemons may be gone, but with so much infrastructure damaged the wildlife has grown out of control. Most volunteers are choosing to join hunting parties. Better money I suppose." Noctis sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Lunafreya looked up from her book at the sound, wishing she could comfort him, but knew he had to focus. Pryna gave a small yip, sensing her mistress's discomfort. The men halted their conversation, looking over at the dog,

"Sorry Pryna," Noctis apologized, turning from the desk and beckoning the dog who trotted over to him. He picked her up, the dog lying in his lap and resting her head on his knees. Noctis began to scratch the top of her head as he returned his attention back to Ignis, "So nothing else new or pressing has happened in the last week?" He asked, still fearful of something interrupting the Tenebrae trip they all desperately needed.

"Nothing your highness," Ignis replied,

"Stop calling me that!" Noctis snapped, hearing Lunafreya snickering off to the side, a broad grin pulling at Ignis's usually stern expression.

"I want to check in with Gladio to see which Kingsguard he's taking with us," Ignis replied, standing from his seat. Noctis contemplated following him so he could burn off some energy training with Gladiolus, but decided against it and leaned back in his chair, mindlessly petting Pryna.

"I'm guessing I should be expecting a wake-up call way too early in the morning?"

"If you want to arrive at a decent hour, yes, you will have to bear the unspeakable horror of being roused before noon," Ignis replied, picking up his cane, and excusing himself from the room. "I shall see you two in the morning. Rest easy Noct. You too Luna," He nodded to her, choosing not to tease her with her title. "Though I suspect dragging you out of bed won't be the monumental task it is to convince Notice to join the world the conscious,"

"Have a good evening Ignis. See you in the morning." She replied. Ignis left and shut the door behind him. Noctis let his head fall back against the headrest of his desk chair, closing his eyes. He was relieved by the recent news Ignis had reviewed with him, but couldn't help but still feel overwhelmed by what was still left to do. It would take many years for Lucis to return to her former glory, and his desire to burn Nifleheim to the ground may never fade. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a soft pair of lips against his forehead, and a pair of hands sliding down the front of his jacket. He grinned, keeping his eyes closed, trying to tilt just a little further back in his chair, reaching back to brush his fingers against the source of comfort.

"Maybe you're the one who needs to wear a bell. Didn't even hear you stand up," Noctis smirked, recalling the joke he made a month before that they now bounced back and forth. Occasionally startling each other had turned into a game, it reminded them of the days when they were still happy oblivious children.

"Now that Ignis made you shave, you can't use your beard as an excuse anymore," She argued, and sighed. "I really wish he didn't make you do that, I was growing quite fond of it," her fingers brushed the smooth skin on his cheeks.

"It'll grow back," Noctis assured her, "Iggy says I look more dignified with a smooth face and it would go over better with King Tiberius. I don't see why my dad was considered dignified with his beard, but I'm considered sloppy," He complained.

"Regis had quite the handsome salt-and-pepper beard," Luna replied, and Noctis felt her lowering herself so her lips were next to his ear, her warm breath sending goosebumps down his arms, "but it could never compare to you my love," she kissed his ear, leaving her lips to linger longer than necessary. By the _Six_ he adored when she called him that. He never knew such a common term of endearment could sound so perfect when ushered by her soft voice.

"I think I've done enough work for today," He answered her, tilting his head to kiss her lips, despite the awkward angle. "What do you say we move somewhere more... comfortable?"

"Hmm... you read my mind,"

**,**

"Noct?" Noctis groaned, reaching for any nearby object that he could pull over his head to drown out the light and the sound of his name, and found a pillow from Lunafreya's side of the bed and prompltly covered his face. "Come now Noct! Get up or I'll let Gladiolus follow through with his threat to douse you with water!" She got another sleepy groan as a reply, and she rolled her eyes. She rarely was the one tasked with trying to pry the King from his bed the days he was needed early, and now she remembered why she had given up on being the one to do it. "Or maybe Prompto's idea of covering you in grain and letting a chocobo in. Would be worth the cleanup just to see it" She continued,

"You wouldn't let him do that," came his muffled voice from under the pillow.

"You doubt me?"

"Where would you even get a chocobo? All the way from Wiz?"

"How do you think Prompto got here? He'd be more than happy to lead the bird up here. I can only imagine the look on Ignis's face when he realizes what we're up to," Luna sat up from the bed, tapping her chin, "sounding more tempting the more I think about it,"she mused.

"Iggy would have you scrubbing the bedroom for a month,"

"Still worth it," she bantered back. He finally removed the pillow from his face, turning onto his back and she could see the silly grin on his face was mirroring her own. "Now if I'm not mistaken I believe you promised me a trip to Tenebrae?" She couldn't help but let her smile broaden. It was quite difficult to maintain her composure with the excitement she felt coursing though her. _To see the sylleblossums, hear the songbirds, feel the cold mountain breeze... I never realized how much I missed home._ It would also be the first time her and Noctis traveled somewhere for pleasure.

"Before I get out of this bed, why don't you join me?" He smiled, reaching a hand out towards her,

"How I'd love to. But unfortunately you've slept away nearly every free minute we would have had. Besides. Gladio said if I wasn't downstairs with you in tow in five minutes, he would be at the door with the aforementioned bucket of water," She explained.

"We'll just have to be quick," He smirked, trying again to beckon her beside him. Lunafreya chuckled,

"Because that always goes over so very well. Now stop it before you make a girl lose her senses and give in. Get up," She could never resist Noctis when he looked at her like that, his voice soft and pleading as he urged her to come to bed.

"Are you really going to make your King beg?"

"Maybe a cold bucket of water is exactly what you need," She retorted, trying very unsuccessfully to look angry at him. "Breakfast is ready downstairs, your food will be cold. Put off much longer and you won't have time to eat at all,"

"I have a different menu item in mind," he answered her, biting on his bottom lip.

"Noctis!" The heat rushed across her cheeks, her ears burning, eyes growing wide. He laughed, finding her even sexier with that flustered red blush staining her face.

"Alright m'lady you tried it your way now we try it _my way_ ," Gladiolus's voice carried from just outside the doorway as the man barged in through the semi-closed door holding a stockpot full of cold water.

"I'm up I'm up!" Noctis quickly announced, holding up his hands while Lunafreya dashed away from the bed as quick as she could without knocking herself to the floor. Gladiolus ignored him, tossing the water at him anyway. "Gah!" The king tried to block his face, sputtering at the cold water. Lunafreya began to laugh until her ribs hurt, Gladiolus standing with his arms crossed, the now empty pot dangling at his side, "What the hell man!"

"I tried to warn you," Lunafreya replied, and returned to her laughing fit. Noctis glared at his friend, who shrugged feigning innocence,

"I was true to my word and waited five minutes,"

"Better get up Noct, or Prompto may also follow through with his threat."

"I'm up I'm up!" Noctis defended, rolling out of the bed and hurrying to the bathroom for a towel.

"No time for a hot shower, get dressed and get downstairs! We leave in an hour!" Gladiuolus called after him, getting a slammed bathroom door in reply.

"I did try to warn him," Lunafreya said as she walked up to stand next to Gladiolus, still smiling.

"If I didn't follow through with my threats how could I make sure our liege would listen to them?"

"I'll be down shortly. I should change the sheets and dry things up a bit so we don't come back to a moldy bedroom,"

"Let me, I was the jackass who soaked everything," Gladiolus insisted, placing a firm hand on her shoulder. "Can't have you doing chores on your vacation," He winked at her and she left. He took to the task himself, feeling guilty at the thought of asking any of the Citadel staff to clean up his mess. After a quarter hour Noctis was dressed in his royal regalia. He had dried his hair and tamed it to look remotely regal as he entered the dining area to eat his cold breakfast.

"Well it's good to see the King _didn't_ die afterall," Prompto called cheerfully once Noctis entered the room. "I still say you should have let me send the chocobo in,"

"Really wasn't necessary to douse my entire bed guys," Noctis was trying to sound bitter, but had to admit to the humor in the situation. And Gladiolus even had the courtesy to clean up the soaked linens and dry the floor. But he suspected Lunafreya may have had a hand in that.

"I tried to warn you," she repeated, wagging a finger at him. "So don't blame me," She smiled, trying to look innocent, her large blue eyes making the task far too easy.

"Eat up Noct, we have to leave in a half hour," Ignis interrupted, "And the water was entirely necessary. From what Gladiolus was overhearing a cold shower is exactly what you needed,"

"Seriously. Why is it always me who has to interrupt these rabbits in heat?" The Kingsguard complained. Lunafreya fell into another flush, dodging everyone's glances,

"Well you seem to be the only one who barges into our bedroom on a regular basis," Noctis quipped back.

"Yeah, you'll never have to worry about me doing that. I have no desire to require bleaching my eyes," Prompto declared, "Noctis naked? Who wants that. Luna on the other hand," He mused, getting a punch on the shoulder from Noctis in return. "Hey! C'mon man, it's a compliment!" he insisted. Noctis shoveled a large mouthful of food into his mouth to keep himself from saying anything more.

"Mmm!" He swallowed hard, coughing breifly, "Man Iggy. How do you cook so damn good even when it's cold it tastes amazing," He insisted, trying to change the subject.

"We did it your way this time Gladio, but man, next time we do it _my_ way!" Prompto smiled. The trio of friends began to talk about the various creative ways they woke their prince during the long trip to Altissia, Lunafreya able to suppress her embarrassment enough to join in the conversation about her own antics to get him to wake up after she had joined the gang after the covenant with the Hydrean.

"Speaking of our post-Hydrean companion. You were one hell of a badass with that Trident. I'd like to have a sparring match with you little lady," Gladio stated, gesturing to Lunafreya. She supressed the frown that threatened to ruin the mood, pushing back the thoughts of her frailty.

"Don't underestimate this little lady," Prompto warned, "You've seen her angry. I think she could give you a run for your money!"

"I wouldn't suggest a sparring match if I didn't mean it," Gladiolus quickly defended. "Kicking the king's ass is fun, but I'd like to test my blade against your quick little movements and that trident," Despite herself the Oracle smiled at the confidence he had in her, and for once didn't feel like the broken girl she knew she was. The group finished their chat as Noctis swallowed the last bites of his food. Their belongings were packed into the Regalia, the group of friends settling in for the long drive to Cape Caem.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short. I'd planned on at least getting through the boat trip and up to the meeting with Tiberius. But sitting upright at a computer gets comfortable very fast with the baby resting just under my ribs and I really need to go lie down. So here's chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it, and you continue to enjoy how the five of them interact together with Luna added to the chocobro gang.


	4. Chapter 4

So guess what this klutz managed. I sprained my left pinky finger at the 3rd joint. In my sleep. I can still write, but I can't type nearly as fast with my left hand bandaged to immobilize my 4th and 5th fingers (keeps me from bending the pinky which causes a lot of pain) but I still managed to spit out a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

 **Radiklement** : Gladiolus may have been formal around Regis (in my head canon) harsh on him as a teen in the short anime series, but I see him growing to see Noctis as a brother, and thus having a much more cavalier attitude. Ignis was cooking because the whole gang was together, it's not an every night thing.

 **Guest** : Glad you like the chocobos reunited! As for the crystal coma, I will leave that up to the reader's interpretation for the time being. I plan on writing a much longer story that takes place on this timeline, and still fleshing out details like would the crystal coma be necessary without Ardyn's existence. But I hope you enjoy more chocobro banter here!

* * *

Ignis had an arm on the top of the Regalia's door, enjoying the wind from the passenger seat. It had taken getting used to, but he had to admit a certain level of relaxation in accepting that someone else had to drive. Gladiolus was happy to be in the driver's chair, he could push the seat back as far as he needed and give himself the room he never had in the backseat. Lunafreya sat sandwiched between Noctis and Prompto, but she was leaning forward engaged in conversation with Ignis while Prompto and Noctis carried on about the latest update to King's Knight.

"Oh, put the radio up!" Lunafreya called excitedly, a rare moment of recognition as the song coming out of the car speakers changed. Ignis leaned forward and turned the dial so the car was filled with the song _Stand by Me._ Luna sat back, a smile on her face as she hummed along to the tune,

"I didn't know this was your favorite song," Noctis stated, and she simply smiled,

"I heard it on the radio once, back in Tenebrae. Fell in love with it right away," Noctis filed away the little fact about his wife into his memory, adding it to the list of small details about her he wanted to make sure he never forgot. He wished she would hum or sing more in her beautiful voice, but she always self conscious when he called attention to it. They were little moments he had to steal when she let her guard down in the garden, or when she would sit in the study with him and he would tune the radio for her.

"It's a good song," Prompto agreed, then cursed, "Oh come on!" He shook his phone angrily, and tapped at it madly,

"And you wonder why you can't convince me to play?" Lunafreya commented, giving the blond man a sideways glance.

"It's a miracle he's never broken a phone," Ignis chimed in from the front seat,

"Almost threw it out of the Regalia once," Noctis recalled,

"That's an exaggeration... I only pretended to..."

"If Gladio hadn't grabbed your wrist we would have been doing hunts for the rest of the day to replace it!" Noctis insisted. Prompto reached an arm behind Lunafreya so he could try to slap the back of the King's head,

"Hey now, I could charge you with treason for that," he taunted,

"You can't even handle being called _your highness._ My liege," Prompto added, placing a hand over his chest and bowing forward slightly.

"If Luna wasn't between us..."

"How did you ever manage to keep them in line for so long Ignis?" the Oracle asked,

"You'd think I was the one blessed by the Astrals," Came his reply, "A miracle I never strangled them," He added.

"Couldn't have been harder than dealing with a teenaged-Noct," Gladiolus decided to join in the teasing.

"I wasn't _that_ bad!" Noctis insisted, and tried to hide his sudden embarrassment by returning his attention to King's Knight.

"Somehow more dark and brooding?" She asked lightly, always one to enjoy the tales of her husband during his most awkward years. The years their conversations in the notebook had begun to lose some of their innocence, knowing she was likely as bad as he had been. Gentiana was there to frequently remind her of how a proper Princess should behave, causing the teenaged Oracle to sneak the notebook to Umbra, with her improper responses, away from the woman's prying eyes.

"Of course. Don't think Noct knew how to be anything else," Ignis answered her, "and stubborn as always. But dark and brooding must be what the girls want, they couldn't get enough of him"

"Hmm, Noct, you never told me you were such a lady's man," she smirked at him, knowing full well he would complain in the notebook about his retinue of giggling girls during his schooldays, and his lamentations that he couldn't shut them up by walking down the hall holding her hand.

"If only," Gladiolus cut in, "You'd think the guy wore lady repellent. Couldn't get a date to save his life, the number of times I tried to set him up with someone..."

"He always was a bit shy,"

"Oh come on! Luna, you're supposed to be on _my_ side, remember?" He asked, giving her an accusatory glare, getting a coy smile in response. He leaned over, whispering in her ear so only she could hear, "Maybe later tonight I show you just how _shy_ I am, get all... _tongue tied_ with you?" The words had the desired effect, the pale skin of her face giving way to a deep crimson blush that flashed across her cheeks, over her nose, and stained her ears. He smirked, accomplishing his goal of diverting the gang's attention off of him.

"Wow, what did he say?!" Prompto laughed, giving her a knowing smirk, elbowing her lightly in the ribs

"Ha! Maybe our little Noct _is_ a lady's man after all," Gladiolus bellowed, noting how red his Queen had become when he glanced at her in the rear view mirror. "I'll have to keep a hundred-meter distance so I don't traumatize myself again," He added.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that sparring offer, I think I owe you a good whack on the head."

"Oh you're on little lady,"

"Never underestimate the little ones!" Prompto chided, waggling his finger. "We've seen her in combat, I'd be betting my money on skinny here. And in a shootout you guys don't hold a torch on me! Best gunman this side of Eos!" Both Lunafreya and Noctis briefly flinched at the 'skinny' comment.

"She kicked my ass with that Trident of hers," Noctis added

"You weren't even trying!" Luna quipped, smirking at him, "too gentlemanly to hit a lady," They recalled the restless night at camp the eve before Noctis was to collect another Royal Arm. Unable to sleep, too agitated to talk, the group decided to test their mettle against each other to burn off the anxious energy. Gladiolus called off pairs to face each other, and Lunafreya had refused to be left out wanting to prove she was more than just their fragile White Mage. In the days before the first covenant formed with Ramuh, when she had handed the burden of the Ring of Lucii off to Noctis and she still retained her full strength.

* * *

They passed the long ride to Cape Caem with more stories and teasing, mostly at the expense of the royal couple. The warm summer breeze was enjoyable, and the smell of salt in the air and slight chill in the wind told them they were getting closer to the sea; the group expressed relief at being able to get out of the car and stretch their legs soon. They pulled up to the small parking area, and grimaced at the long uphill hike to the elevator that led to the pier. The road that led strait to the piers was reserved for trucks hauling supplies to the cities, and Noctis insisted that they not abuse his position as King to interrupt these supply runs just for his convenience, to which Ignis commented that perhaps the brooding King could be mature once in a while.

"Who's bright idea was it to make everyone hike uphill to the elevator just to get down to the pier. They didn't think of just making a tunnel?" Prompto whined, only to have Gladiolus drop a heavy bag into his arms in response. "Oof, Gigantor, warn a guy next time!" He half-wheezed, trying not to lose his balance at the sudden burden that was dropped in his arms. Luna slung her small bag over her shoulder, pushing away Noctis when he insisted on carrying it for her. He relented, knowing when arguing was a waste of time and unpacked his own belongings and tossing the last bag to Gladiolus. Ignis also insisted on carrying his own travel pack, carrying it with one hand with his walking cane in the other. With one final check of the Regalia to ensure nothing was forgotten they set off. Little past halfway up the hill Noctis could see how exhausted Lunafreya looked, straining against the weight of her small pack, and from the wobble in her legs she looked damn near ready to collapse. He frowned, and reached over to her and took the bag, getting an angry glare,

"We really need to get you some practical shoes once we're in Tenebrae," He stated quickly, hoping to find a tangible excuse to help the stubborn woman. Luna looked down at her feet, slightly confused,

"I'm not in heels," she retorted, having settled on a pair of flats that complimented her gray and blue dress.

"Still not exactly hiking boots. Let me carry your stuff before you slip on the dead leaves," He explained, to try and reserve her dignity; he knew how she hated to have any attention drawn to her frailty. He gave her a look, and she bit her lip, reluctantly accepting his help knowing that surrendering her bag to him was less of a blow to her pride than collapsing would have been.

"Fine, I'll hold you to it," She squared her shoulders, and resisted the urge to call forth her Trident as a walking stick. She allowed the others to get ahead of her so they wouldn't see the tremor in her knees, and she focused on her breathing to control herself. She felt ashamed she couldn't hike up a simple hill with a duffel. Once finally at the top Prompto dropped his bag, loudly complaining how much he hated hills while impatiently pressing the button to summon the elevator while Gladiolus told the gunman he now had new ideas on how to train their scrawny companion. Much of the Kingsguard were already at the boat, awaiting their King. Noctis had sent them ahead to secure the pier insisting that he could survive a car ride without them surrounding the Regalia. They disagreed, but would not disobey a direct order. Especially not when the orders had been given with a towering Gladiolus standing over the King's shoulder.

"You should grab your jacket from your bag before we store them away, the ocean breeze gets chilly," Noctis explained, handing Lunafreya's duffel to her as he dug through his own. She grabbed it, pulling out her white and gray hooded jacket,

"I think you forget where I'm from," She answered, zipping the duffel and giving it to the waiting pair of hands that would put it in the storage compartment on the ship. "Tenebrae is a lot colder than Lucis. I'm more used to the cold than you are," she smiled faintly to show she was just prodding him, and not holding any resentment for taking her duffel from her on the hill.

"C'mon," he grabbed her hand, and pulled away quickly, "Gah! You're freezing!" he tucked his hand under his armpit,

"Oh come on. You're used to that by now," she returned, lunging at him quickly to shove her hands under his shirt making him squirm away from her, both of them failing to suppress a giggle,

"Stop! You're like ice damn it! Shiva would have warmer hands than you!" He struggled to pry her off of him. After a few moments she released him from the torture, and joined the others on the ramp to the ship, Noctis close behind her. He longed for more moments like that, and hoped this trip would bring many more.

**,**

The ship sped across the sea separating Tenebrae from Lucis, the cool breeze prompting the group to put on their jackets, and leaving the Kingsguard grateful for their thick uniforms. Noctis and Prompto were again engaged in King's Knight, while Lunafreya enjoyed a game of chess with Ignis, who had decided to pack a magnetic game set for the ride.

"It's nice having a chess partner. Noct never had the patience for the game,"

"Gentiana taught me how to play, and it was a relaxing way to pass the long days," she replied, moving her bishop across the board in a bold move to take a pawn, leaving the adviser wondering what the Oracle was plotting several moves ahead.

"Taught you well," he added. "You actually give me a ch-" Ignis's statement was cut off as the ship lurched, throwing the occupants off balance as the water around the ship roiled, a large wall of water crashing over the deck as a three-headed beast burst from the depths, bellowing a territorial cry from it's mouths.

"Protectra!" Luna shouted as she saw each mouth begin to glow, calling forth her Trident with one hand, the other shooting out in front of her as a shimmering grid of pentagons arched over the ship. Light deflected the ball of flame, the bolt of lightning, and the sharp shards of ice that clashed into it. The impacts against the barrier left the entire group covering their eyes from the flashes of light, Lunafreya groaning as she fell to a knee, straining against the pressure to hold up the barrier until the barrage was done, dropping onto her hands and knees the protective barrier vanishing

"Luna!" Noctis moved to run towards her, but she looked at him sharpy,

" _Focus!_ " She snapped, and he quickly turned his attention to the beast before them, calling forth his faithful blade, "Quintus!" He shouted, throwing a quick glance at the Kingsguard, who shouted an affirmative and rushed to his Queen's side, the pair sharing words. Noctis forced himself to leave her in his care as Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto all drew their weapons and were at his side, the Kingsguard all drawing their swords as well,

"Remind me to thank her later for being the only one with enough sense to react before we got fried!" Prompto declared, holding his guns out and aiming for one of the open mouths,

"We owe the lady one, that's for certain," Ignis conceded. "But if this thing was going to interrupt my chess game, it certainly has good timing, she may have been about to beat me," Ignis shouted between the sounds of Prompto's barking guns. The Hydra bellowed in pain as the bullets tore into the sensitive soft tissue of it's open mouth, and Noctis took advantage of the beast's interrupted attack to warp-strike the head that seemed determined to electrocute them all. He deemed the thunderous head the most immediately dangerous, as even a missed blow could easily kill them. He swung his arm to bury his blade into it's eye, but the Hydra shook his it's head, closing it's eyes as it thrashed, launching Noctis into the water.

"Noct!" Gladio shouted, a shard of ice tearing past him arm leaving a gash in his bicep, "Ah! Damnit!" He swung his greatsword, bracing it with his other hand to deflect the rain of ice raining down at him. Ignis holding an elemental flask in his hand, listening for the howling ice and threw the firey ball towards the source of the noise hoping the damnable beast would taste the fire all the way down its miserable throat,

"Way to go Iggy!" Prompto shouted, cheering as the rain of ice suddenly stopped,

"Reflect!" Luna's voice cut in again, a trembling hand reaching towards the fighting men as the central mouth opened and flashed with the power of a thunderhead, the blinding purple light that erupted from it roiled furiously as her shield diverted the energy back at the Hydra, lighting crackling across it's entire body as the spell rebounded back at it. Latent energy surged through the water and through the ship, though the energy had dispersed enough to keep from being more than a painful series of shocks to it's occupants.

"Lady Lunafreya, please don't overdo it..." Quintus pleaded as the woman collapsed into a heap of limbs in his arms after dropping her second spell, her Trident vanishing in a flash of blue as her strength gave way. _By the six, I feel half-dead from casting two spells... I know my shields were hit hard but this is pathetic._ She mentally chided herself, and shook her head at the guard who was trying to help her right herself. "Let me take you to the cabin,"

"I'm not abandoning a battle," She replied in an unsteady voice, turning her attention back to where the others were fighting wishing she had the strength to do more, reaching out her right hand to summon her Trident once more.

"That hurt!" Came Noctis's voice, having warp-struck out of the water and was once again perched atop the central head. He saw the effects of the Reflect spell, or rather felt it as the lighting surged through the salty sea, and couldn't help but feel his chest tighten as he knew the toll it would have taken on it's caster. _We have to take this thing down before Luna knocks herself out covering our asses. Man we've gotten rusty._ He thrust his blade into it's eye before it could shake him off again, securing himself atop the beast's head as it thrashed about, bellowing in pain as blood and fluid ran from it's ruined eye socket.

"I think I need to step up all our training," Gladiolus complained, sharing in Noctis's sentiments. "A year ago we could have taken this thing down without breaking a sweat!"

"Speak for yourself big guy, I'm as good a shot as ever!" Prompto bragged, bracing himself for the recoil as he fired shots as fast as he could at the Hydra while it opened it's mouth for another barrage of fire and ice, the thunder head preoccupied with Noctis. The Kingsguards were shuffling anxiously, wishing there was more they could do to protect the royal couple and their entourage. But other than batting away stray shards of ice there was little they could do to the water bound beast.

"We have to focus our attacks. Aim for the thunder-head," Ignis called out, "Take out the heads one by one, we aren't making any progress attacking at random!" A series of confirmations followed his advice. The tactician gathered another energetic grenade, trying to source the precise location of the crackling of electricity amongst the cacophony of sound. He threw the ball, 'Noct! Jump!" Noctis leaped away and warped back to the deck of the ship, panting with exhaustion. Promto took the cue and fired another round of bullets in the same direction, and Gladiolus used his great-sword to deflect a barrage of ice back at the beast. The beast's central head was left a ruined mass of tissues, the neck collapsing leaving two furious heads to contend with.

"One down!" Prompto shouted excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet,

"Two to go," Gladio's deep voice finished.

"Focus like we did on one head at a time-" Ignis was cut off as a fireball caught them off-guard, and once again Luna's voice rang across the deck and a small shimmering shield of pentagons, hardly big enough to protect the four men, deflected half a barrage of ice before shattering, leaving the Oracle dazed and semi-conscious. The group collectively cursed that their stash of curatives were in a first-aid kit in the cabin, or stashed in Ignis's bag in the cargo hold. Gladiolus had managed to collect himself with enough warning to use his great-sword as a shield against the last of the ice.

"Luna!" Noctis shouted, but felt a hand on the back of his neck jerking him back from rushing to her,

"Look what happens when we aren't paying attention!" Gladiolus bellowed. "Now fell this damned thing!" Under Ignis's lead, the group coordinated their attacks. First on the glacial head, then finishing off the infernal. When they finished the deck of the ship was left with nearly half a meter of water in it, chunks of ice floating around, scorch marks visible through the water. Despite taking one hell of a shock, the engine and electronics of the ship still worked and they were able to resume the journey to Tenebrae.

"Luna," Noctis rushed to her, slipping his arms around her as Quintus pulled back from supporting her in a sitting position, "You alright?!" He asked, noting how her eyes were flickering around as if trying to figure out where his face was,

"Tired," her voice was quiet and airy.

"Come on, you need to rest in the cabin for the rest of the trip," The guys came up behind Noctis who was gathering the Oracle into his arms to carry her to the only bed on the ship,

"How is our lady Luna?" Ignis asked, reaching out to place the back of his hand against her forehead, noting she felt hot.

"She... just needs rest," Noctis assured them. He had seen her in this state before, usually after healing a few too many people in a day. Protetra and Reflect were not minor spells for her, and her first cast protected nearly the entire ship. Even in her prime she would have been exhausted from that spell. "When she's a little more alert we can try to give her an Ether," Prompto cheered her 'badassery' which managed to get a smile from the dazed woman, and Gladiolus continued with threats about how much more he planned to train them all after how poorly the battle had started.

Noctis laid Lunafreya on the bed, brushing her forehead gently to tuck her bangs behind her ear, sighing. He wanted to chide her for putting herself under so much strain, for putting herself so deep in risk, for worrying him.

"Luna..." He said carefully, "you okay?" he asked, but she had drifted to sleep and was deaf to his words. He sighed again, leaning forward to place a kiss on her forehead. "Be more careful next time," He asked aloud, leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers. "Our journey took so much out of us... took so much from us... these last seven months of peace have felt so out of place. But I've had you..." He felt the tears burning his eyes, recalling how they had once feared their journey was not destined to ever let them have a happy ending. "You can't keep pushing yourself like this. The fight is over. Stop fighting so damned hard. I... I can't..." the words lost in his throat and he bit his lip painfully hard, swallowing thickly to suppress a sob. "I love you Luna..." He pulled back to look at her sleeping face, and kissed her forehead once more. "I need you."

* * *

Action is not my forte, but I hope you enjoyed this little battle! I will add more fluff to the next chapter as there hasn't been nearly enough of it (I need ALL the Luna/Noct fluff) but I've just had so much fun reuniting the chocobros, and I hope you have fun reading it! And I hope you find them in-character.


	5. Chapter 5

I really struggled with this one, and I still feel dissatisfied with the end result... not sure if I'm being excessively harsh on myself, or I let the characters slip a little here. Feedback on the issue would be most appreciated. Also wondering if I need to bump this up to an M? Thoughts?

Something I feel the need to clarify: I never saw the Kingsglaive movie, nor have I played/watched the extra DLC. I have only played FFXV, and watched Brotherhood. I'm aware of some major plot points from Kingsglaive, but if you notice a continuity error, I would not be offended if you point it out.

 **Radiklemen** t: I'm glad you liked the battle sequence, I was not feeling super confident about it. Action isn't necessarily my writing forte. Not exactly sure what my forte is though... but anyways, our gang is about to arrive in Tenebrae and I plan to include some fluff. As for the chess match, it's magnetic so the pieces can't shift easily without him hearing the clicks. Plus, I see the two of them announcing their moves properly, and even if he forgets the location of a piece I can see Ignis assessing the board with his hands to regain his bearings. Mostly it comes down to Luna being a very patient and honest chess rival, letting the man enjoy something his blindness would have otherwise taken from him.

 **Guest** : Now you got Donkey from Shrek stuck in my head singin 'On the Road again' :P All the little references I keep making to their journey are because I intend to write a much longer story on this timeline. I've been jotting down these little references so I can use them eventually. I'm happy you enjoyed the water battle! I was worried it wouldn't be fun to read. I also expected one in the game during the boat ride, especially considering how long it was.

* * *

Noctis had dried himself off from his dip in the sea, though the salt left an uncomfortable film on his skin and his hair felt retched. He was in no shape to greet King Tiberius, but couldn't bring himself to shower until Lunafreya awoke. He knew the rest of his retinue were soaked from the battle as well, including the unconscious Oracle, and felt somewhat guilty hogging the cabin where the shower was. The cabin boasted a small table with a quad of chairs around it should the occupants want to share a meal. Noctis had pulled one of the uncomfortable seats next to the bed so he could watch over the sleeping woman. Her breathing was slow and steady, the reliable sound eventually soothing his anger and anxiety. He felt his phone buzz, and pulled it out of his pocket.

 _Prompto: hey man just wanted to check on you and our little badass shield maker... she okay?_

Noctis read the text, grateful his friend had chosen this method of contact rather than burst into the cabin. He needed the solitude to collect himself, and would rather not have his friends see him with swollen eyes and red cheeks. He glanced at Lunafreya before replying,

 _Noctis: shes just sleeping she overdid it_

 _Prompto: had us all a little worried glad shes okay_

 _Noctis: worried me too but you know how she gets in a fight_

 _Prompto: yeah didnt gladio have to sit on her once to get her to take a breather?_

Noctis found himself chuckling at the message,

 _Noctis: think shed learn from that huh_

 _Prompto: only person on this boat more stubborn than you is lady lunafreya_

 _Noctis: you know she hates when people call her that_

 _Prompto: whats the point of having a title you don't like if your friends dont harass you with it?_

Noctis smiled again, his mood lifting with this friendly banter. Prompto was always the one who knew how to cheer him up. Gladiolus could beat the sense into him, Ignis talk logistics, but it was Prompto who could just cheer him up with humor or talk openly with about his emotions.

 _Noctis: you use mine ill come out there and toss you overboard_

 _Promto: just keep us posted then you can drown me everyones all worried and when luna wakes up she can give gladio that knock on the head she promised i think she owes him a couple at this point_

 _Noctis: that trident is heavier than it looks doesnt take much for that sucker to hurt_

 _Prompto: consider me warned! but ill let gladio figure it out the hard way_

 _Noctis: ill let you know when she wakes up i got an ether out of the first aid kit for her ready to go so shell be back on her feet before we know it_

 _Prompto: sure thing_

He was glad for the texts, the typed words could convey a confidence he knew his voice would lack right now. He looked over at Lunafreya, still sound asleep. He absentmindedly ran a hand through her hair, but felt his fingers begin to snag in the tangles caused by salt and battle. He instead reached for one of her hands, this thumb brushing over the backs of her fingers.

 _Noctis:_ _hey i want to ask u a favor can you make take lots of pictures of tenebrae while were there? i want to surprise luna with a lil album when we get home just dont tell the guys_ He typed with his free hand

 _Prompto: me? take pictures? you sure youre thinking of the right guy?_ Noctis rolled his eyes,

 _Noctis: funny_

 _Prompto: of course ill be taking all the pictures didja even have to ask?_

 _Noctis: just dont tell the guys theyll never let me live it down_ He asked again, feeling insecure enough asking Prompto to help him with his romantic plans.

 _Prompto: i take so many pictures anyway they wont suspect a thing_

 _Noctis: thanks man_

 _Prompto: shes my friend too if you think extra pictures will make her happy im all for it_

Despite the constant jokes and seeming immaturity, Prompto did have a soft side. He was more than capable of being sentimental or proving how much he cared about those around him. And a promise from the blond man was always fulfilled. Noctis shoved his phone back into his pocket, letting his head fall back against the chair and looked up at the small fan spinning on the ceiling. He had yet to acknowledge his own fatigue, warping so much and calling upon a royal arm for the first time in months left him drained. He forgot the toll he had to pay every time he summoned a royal arm, and realized Lunafreya wasn't the only one who would benefit from some first aid. He let go of her hand reluctantly, and rifled through the first aid kit for an elixer, drinking down the bitter liquid with a shudder.

"Gods that stuff is foul," he muttered. All the times he had to throw back various curatives he never got used to their foul taste. He'd rather eat a bar of baker's chocolate and choke it down with some beans than down another poultice. He felt the effects warming his limbs, relieving the stiffness in his joints. He hadn't realized how much his old injury was paining him until suddenly his back and leg stopped throbbing, the change was almost jarring. He returned to his post next to his wife's bed, taking her hand once more and passing the time by flicking through pictures, or texting his friends with his other hand. He made several attempts to play Kings Knight but found himself too agitated to enjoy the game. It was nearly two hours before the near silence of the cabin was broken by groggy moans,

"Mmm..." He turned, seeing Lunafreya's eyes begin to flutter open, her free hand rubbing at her eyes,

"Well it's about time you wake up, lazy pants," he taunted, suppressing the dozen other things he'd rather say to her. "Here everyone is busy cleaning up the mess on deck and you're snoozing away. Damn royalty," he tisked, and she turned her head at him and rolled her eyes,

"Is this the part where you drop the humor and lecture me?" she asked, her voice still retaining the hoarseness of sleep. Noctis opened his mouth and closed it, breaking eye contact while he searched for a response,

"You scared the hell out of me," he finally admitted, squeezing her hand. He wanted to lecture her. To grab her by the shoulders and shake some sense into her. He wanted to yell and cry and beg her to stop being so damned reckless, and to think of her own safety just once. To convince her their war was over, they fulfilled their calling, it was _over,_ she could finally _rest_.

"You all were in danger," She defended, her voice defiant.

"Doesn't mean you didn't scare me," He felt her brush her thumb over his, using her other arm to hitch herself into a sitting position against the bed's headboard. She opened her mouth to speak but Noctis had grabbed the ether from the end table and shoved it in her hand, "drink it," he insisted. "And before you say anything I took an elixir myself so I'm fine. The guys too." His voice was harsher than he wanted it, and he struggled to reign himself in. She hesitated for a moment, and drank it.

"Noct..." He flinched at the nickname, at the softness in her voice. She was so gentle with him even when he was being unfairly harsh. He shook his head, refusing to meet her gaze. He squeezed her hand harder, and felt her squeeze back,

"Luna... just... it was too familiar," he answered, finally controlling his tone. He turned to her, seeing the concern etched into her features. "Don't do that to me again," He asked her, reaching over to cup her cheek. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers before she could reply, not sure he could handle any response she would give him. The kiss was hesitant at first, but feeling her this close to him, very much alive, he worried he would break again. He could taste the bitter medicine on her tongue, the salt on her lips, smelling how much they both desperately needed a shower, but in her arms was the only place he wanted to be.

"I'm here," She managed to whisper between kisses, her voice muffled against his lips. She gave into him for several more moments before gently pushing him away, feeling overwhelmed having only just come to. "I'm here," she repeated, one hand gently holding him at half-arms length, the other she brought to his cheek.

"I should let the guys know you're awake. You scared them too," he sat back in the chair reluctantly, noting that she still look fatigued. He pulled his phone from his pocket, but gave her one last glance before unlocking the device, "for the record... seeing you cast those spells. Was like old times. We'd all be in rough shape if you hadn't..." He didn't want to encourage her reckless behavior, but he felt cruel not acknowledging her role in defeating the surprise beast. Ignis would probably have lectured him for his unfair treatment of the Oracle, Gladiolus would lecture him on how she wouldn't have had to push herself if they didn't let their guard down and only had themselves to blame, and Prompto would find some cheeky remark to add.

 _Noctis: lunas awake drank the ether shes okay just tired like the rest of us_

Noctis typed to Prompto. It wasn't long before the cabin door burst open, his trio of friends entering the cabin, making the room suddenly feel far smaller than it was.

"The lady awakens," Ignis smiled, trailing the other two as Promto almost threw himself at the woman shouting about how worried he was,

"I'm okay!" She insisted, startled, but returning his hug.

"We'd all be in rough shape if it was not for you," Ignis stated, getting a grunt of agreement from Gladiolus and a difficult to understand rushed series of praises from Prompto as well.

"Just doing my duty," She replied modestly, dodging all their gazes,

"Takes a lot more than duty to be the first one to notice a _Hydra_ about to obliterate the boat and react fast enough to keep everyone from turning crispy," Gladiolus interjected, crossing his arms. "Made us all look like fools," he smiled through the words, and Lunafreya blushed.

"We're all just glad you're okay and more than glad we had you watching our backs," Ignis insisted. Noctis was concerned all the praise would do little to tamper his wife's tendency to put any and all before her own safety, but couldn't find a way to argue their logic. Despite the cost, it was true they would have all been in serious trouble without her shielding spells.

"Next time we'll make sure you knocking yourself out isn't necessary," Noctis added, trying to keep his tone jovial.

"We should let her rest a lil' more," Prompto stated, seeing the crimson circles around her eyes and Noctis's restless bouncing leg. They all bid her well, expressing their relief that she was okay and further praise for her shielding spells. The trio left the cabin, their voices fading away as they began to regale stories of other battles and who saved who's ass and when. The door shut behind them, closing out most sound leaving the royal couple alone once more.

"I should let you rest too," Noctis added, moving to stand only to find a hand clamping down around his wrist,

"We should shower before we get to Tenebrae... we're covered in salt," she smirked. "Then I promise to rest up a bit more..." she assured him. A more logical part of Noctis's mind wanted to insist that she rest, but the rest of him was far too enthused with her idea.

"Fair enough," He smiled. He stood from his chair, reaching out a hand to help her sit up on the edge of the bed and stand. Her stance swayed when she first got to her feet, and she was quick to blame it on the movement of the ship. Noctis knew better than to argue to the point, and led her to the bathroom. The room, and subsequently the narrow shower stall, were far too small to enjoy Lunafreya's implications, but they were able to settle for some overdue impassioned kisses, and touches with intentions that were far from pure.

"We could return to the bed," Noctis suggested, his lips against her neck,

"You move those hands and I may collapse..." came a breathy response, head lolling back languishing in the feel. "Besides, I'm the only one to have washed up, switch places... I'll help lather you up," she whispered. It took several long moments filled with sighs and moans before either was able to get themselves to shift. Their movements were clumsy as they tried to maneuver in the tiny space allotted without parting from each other. She reached blindly for the soap and washcloth, finding it hard to move with the firm grip Noctis had on her hips. The water was beginning to get cold, and she tried to hasten her attempts to help him cleanse the salt from his skin, her mind wandering to the places she wanted his hands and his lips once they found themselves less confined. She ran her hands through Noctis's hair, nails scratching his scalp and he moaned into her kiss as he found a pleasure within the pain. The water was cold by the time they managed to pry themselves away from each other, the chill from the shower finally motivating them enough to move.

"It's like we're just a pair of teenagers or something," Luna laughed. Noctis again saw the sway in her step as she moved to walk to the bed, and swept her into his arms to carry her. He dropped her on the bed roughly, getting a thrilled giggle from her. He was quick to cover her body with his own, silencing her gentle laughter with a clash of lips, giggles turning into moans against his mouth as he began to let his hands wander to the places she had been fantasizing about just minutes before. They made love, whispering sighs and restraining moans; urging each other to hush so the other occupants of the boat wouldn't hear them. "The things you do to me," She whispered, curled against Noctis knowing she should dress but not wanting to leave his arms just yet.

"If the people knew how flustered I managed to get their Oracle they'd either die of jealousy, or call me a heretic," He smiled into her neck, enjoying the lingering scent of the soap they had used. "Even though it seems you were the instigator here,"

"That's our secret," She replied, doing her best to give him a serious look, but failing as a smile cracked.

"The guys are probably already suspicious. You get some more sleep, I'll go tell them the shower is available. Cold water... but they probably want to wash off the salt as much as I do,"

"If we didn't manage to empty the entire water tank," Luna replied. He gave her a cheeky wink and got up from the bed. Her duffel was in the storage compartment of the ship, the dress she had worn was a cold damp pile of cloth on the floor. "Ignis usually makes sure I have spare clothes on the ship 'to be prepared for any occasion'," He mimicked his friend's tone, holding a finger in the air as he moved to a small chest at the foot of the bed. He pulled out a gray t-shirt and black pair of shorts he tossed onto the bed, "better than nothing. I'll get your duffle for you once we get to Tenebrae so you can change into something else," He then pulled out a second outfit for himself.

"Mmm," she hummed in agreement, reluctant to admit she rather enjoyed wearing his clothes. Feeling safe and warm in the baggy garments that eternally smelled like him, even fresh from the wash. "Thank you," Noctis smiled at her, and watched her dress, quite enjoying the sight before dressing himself and leaving the cabin.

"Hey guys," He called as he emerged,

"Lady Luna asleep?" Ignis asked upon hearing his voice and steps, but not hers.

"Just Luna," He corrected, almost automatically, "she's awake but resting. There's no more hot water but the shower is available to get the salt off," He offered.

"Yay! Shower time! I need to get my hair back to it's former glory!" Prompto declared, charged for the cabin door and vanished before the others could protest to his taking a shower first.

"You seem in a better mood," Gladiolus commented, noting the King looked far more relaxed.

"I'm not worried sick and covered in cold wet salty clothes," He replied, dropping himself into a seat and pulling out his phone to fire up King's Knight. "Speaking of clothes, I have a few sets for Iggy and Prompto. Nothing that'll fit you though big guy,"

"So it looks like all my 'nagging' about spare clothes on the ship paid off?" Ignis mumbled under his breath.

"Ah, guess you'll just have to enjoy the glory of a naked god," Gladiolus declared, pulling off his wet jacket, tossing it onto a chair, and began to unbutton his pants as Noctis shouted his protests,

"Gah! Come on man!" He closed his eyes, turning away, "Never thought I'd envy Ignis's blindness," Noctis commented, and heard his adviser laughing,

"Never though I'd be so happy to _be_ blind,"

"The lovely Lady is resting in the cabin, I have no concern about being indecent," The large man protested, sitting in a chair sporting nothing more than his boxers that left far too little to the imagination as the damp article clung to his skin.

* * *

As the Tenebrean coast came into view Lunafreya had fallen asleep in the cabin, Noctis and his friends were all sitting on the deck of the ship. The Kingsgaurd were mostly sitting around the ship, but maintained tense postures to keep from letting their royal charges from being subjected to a surprise attack from the sea's territorial wildlife. Noctis looked up from his phone, having been engaged in his favorite game with his friends,

"Hey guys look, we're almost there!" He called, and his mind began to swim with memories. Of the tense journey to forge a new treaty, of being held in his father's arms to see the approaching coastline; his broken body unable to support itself as they journeyed to see the Oracle Sylvia Nox Fleuret. He had been relegated to the ship's cabin, but had begged his father to let him see the famous blue coast with it's sylleblossums and floating islands. _I had only been able to glance it for a moment before the pains overtook me and my father insisted I go back to the cabin_. He thought, _the second time I came Ignis had me consigned to the cabin to review our terms for the treaty._

The coastline was grays and browns, patches of blue starting to spread from the top of the hill. It wasn't the beautiful coast he remembered, and for what felt like the thousandth time he cursed the empire for it's destruction of everything beautiful. The manor was just visible, as were Tenebrae's famous floating islands. While he wanted her to rest, he didn't want to deny Lunafreya the chance to see her homeland. He got up, telling his friends his intentions,

"And for the sake of the Six Gladio, put your damn pants back on!" he roused his Queen, who was enthusiastic to join him on deck to see her home for the first time since the desperate flight from the empire. She retained the sway to her steps, and he had an arm around her waist to steady her, letting her once again blame it on the movements of the ship without arguing with her. They walked up to the rail, Noctis letting her stand on her own as she leaned against the railing.

"Glad to see you feeling better Luna!" Prompto called out, standing on the other side of her, clicking pictures with his camera, "I've never gotten to see Tenebrae before," He continued. "It's so beautiful, and we're barely at the coast!" Lunafreya smiled at his exuberance,

"Wait until you see the fields behind the manor," She replied, closing her eyes a moment to recall the sweet memories. "Or see the floating islands up close," She added after a moment, and found her voice catching. She hadn't expected to get emotional seeing her former home. Tears glazed her eyes as she recalled playing hide-and-seek with Ravus in the manor, being scolded by her mother for the grass stains on her clothing from playing tag with her brother, hiding unsuccessfully from her mother when it was time for etiquette lessons, Gentiana humoring her when she wanted to read fantasy or adventure stories rather than the histories she had been assigned by her tutors that day. She remembered sitting in her room when her mother came in to tell her they would be hosting the Lucian royals, telling her how injured the prince was and that even with her Oracle powers she could only do so much and an extended stay would be required. _Be nice to him, okay? He's very frightened by the experience._ Odd to think something as foul as a daemon attack could have started the chain of events that gave her the only thing that kept her sane during her twelve years a captive.

"Luna?" Noctis asked, seeing a tear roll down her cheek,

"Happy memories," she assured him, turning her head to smile. She could hear the shutter of Prompto's camera clicking madly, and she wondered how many pictures the device could store before it was filled. She would have to find him later to request going through his pictures. She turned her attention back to the coast, enjoying the chilled breeze, trying to remember what the coast looked like with the snow and ice. Remember the spring thaw, the summer sylleblossum bloom, the autumn frosts. She didn't think she would miss home so much. To revisit with Tenebrae having true independence, no imperial occupation, when she was just an innocent child before the burden of the Oracle. Of the endless hours spent talking to a shy, happy little boy who was destined to become her betrothed. "I never realized how much I missed it," her words echoed her thoughts. Noctis reached over, grasping her hand.

"I can see why you'd miss it!" Promto declared, commenting again on the coastline's beauty. He didn't miss his own home, and never would, and in all honesty couldn't relate to how she was feeling. He turned to see his friend Ignis leaning back, hands behind his head, sitting quietly. He felt bad for ranting about the beautiful sight, but struggled to find something else to focus on that Ignis could appreciate.

"Ignis your big chance to try that infamous dessert is soon at hand," Lunafreya called to the man, sharing Prompto's concerns.

"About time," but the smile on his face betrayed the fact Ignis was also excited, despite being left out of the fawning over the famously beautiful coastline that they were fast approaching. Luna stayed on deck watching the coast approach, anxious to embark. _I'll have to show Noctis where Ravus unsuccessfully tried to teach me how to fish._ She thought to herself. She wanted to share everything with him. To excitedly run around like a child again and point out everything about her former home that she loved. To eat every sweet she could get her hands on, to harass the cooks to make her favorite meals despite her mother insisting on more vegetables, the best hiding spots that Ravus never seemed to figure out during their games. _I miss those innocent times._

They reached the port, docking their ship at a pier reserved for royal business. Quintus told his King he would approach the outer garrison to announce their arrival while the rest of the Kingsguard unloaded their belongings. The group unpacked with the help of their escort, Quintus returning with a white-clad guard who welcomed them warmly and stated he would show them to their quarters so they could change and rest before their audience with King Tiberius. The walk from port to the manor doors was lined with patches of sylleblossums of various ages, it was obvious many had been planted within the year and were in their first bloom.

The group was led through the front doors, and once inside the memories once again nearly became overwhelming for Luna, hit with the sights and smells of her former home. To be surrounded by whites and blues. The echoes of their footsteps and voices in the large antechamber. The distict smell of the wax used on the manor floors, of the the flowers that adorned every table and doorway. Faint music could be heard coming from another part of the manor, likely Tiberius's study as he had always detested silence. She felt a hand squeeze her own, and she looked beside her to see Noctis's smiling face standing beside her as they followed the guard to the aforementioned rooms. One had been prepared for the royal couple, another for their three friends, the Kingsguard being told they could join the Tenebrean guards at the garrison, that they had plenty of room. This lead to some arguing about leaving their King and Queen unguarded, the last treaty coming up as justification. In the end, Noctis was able to get them to compromise to the Kingsgaurd taking shifts protecting the royal pair, while the others rested in the garrison. This seemed to satisfy all involved parties.

"So diplomatic," Lunafreya commented, a hand over her heart as she gave Noctis a cheeky smile.

"I guess once in a while I can be kingly if I try hard enough," he replied, letting the doors to their room shut behind him. "Oh wow..." whatever quip he was about to throw her way was cut off as he took in their surroundings. He was so used to the darker tones of Lucis the bright whites and pastel blues of the room felt jarring. The bed was nearly as large as their own back in Insomnia, a bookshelf filled with books sat along one wall with two extremely comfortable looking armchairs of white leather side-by-side beside it. A chestnut table and matching chairs sat beside the the window which overlooked the sylleblossum fields, the smell of them permeating the room. "It's so similar to your room from when we were kids... I mean just with one giant bed instead of two small ones," Exhausted from the walk, Lunafreya caught herself with a hand against the wall as Noctis ran to the window. She managed to right herself before he turned around, and walked slowly to the bed to keep herself from losing her balance.

"We should get changed up, I'm sure Ignis will be fetching us soon enough for our treat with my cousin," She explained, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Oh, good point," he unpacked their bags and they each located their outfits for the meet. Luna pulling out one of her usual white gowns, this one trimmed with black bearing both the Fleuret and Lucis crests. The Lucian crest resting over hear left breast, the Fleuret a smaller ornament on her right sleeve. Noctis was in an black suit trimmed with gray and blue, also bearing a Lucian family crest over the left breast. She smiled at him as he finished putting the last of the appropriate adornments into place, noting how mature and handsome he looked.

"I always loved that suit on you," she remarked. Noctis grimaced, looking down at himself,

"Ignis picked this one out. It feels so stiff... I'd rather be in my casual clothes," she rolled her eyes at him, glad the adviser was the one who chose what he would wear for such occasions.

"Can you ask one of our escourt to fetch us something warm to drink while we wait to be summoned?" She asked him, and Noctis nodded to her, trying not to frown. She rarely asked him to do something so simple for her, and realized she must still be exhausted from the Hydra battle. But he forced the dark thoughts away,

"For the record, that gown is one of my favorites on you," his wife blushed, giving him a coy smile,

"I picked this one for a reason,"

"You'll look even better when you take it off tonight," he flirted,

"You're insatiable!" she laughed, hurling a throw pillow from the bed at him, getting a laugh as he put his hands up. Feeling much more lighthearted he asked one of the men standing outside their door to gather the aforementioned drinks, and together the royal couple sat at the chestnut table.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. I feel... iffy about it. But I'm notorious for that. Please tell me what you think :)


	6. Chapter 6

Whoo! The gang has arrived at Tenebrae! Let's see how our royals and the chocbro gang enjoy their trip.

Once again, I have not seen the Kingsglaive movie so I took some liberty with what the inside of the Manor looks like, just having a bit of fun.

 **Radiklement** : As always m'dear, thank you for your kind review! Made me smile to know I succeeded in making someone laugh. Also glad you enjoyed the fluff :) With the cell conversation I was trying to find the right balance in their texts between writing properly, and taking shortcuts hence the fully spelled words (till Noctis was reduced to one free hand) but not bothering with punctuation.

* * *

It was two hours before everyone was summoned to join King Tiberius in the throne room. Noctis was initially concerned about Lunafreya making the long walk without wavering, but the reprieve had provided the young woman with adequate rest and she walked on steady legs beside him. They were escorted by their friends, the Kinsguard, and the Tenebrean guards. The manor felt foreign, everything about its design was a foil to the Citadel in Insomnia. Ceiling high windows let in much natural light, giving the white floors and walls a blue sheen as they reflected the sylleblossum fields that surrounded the manor. The halls lacked the Gothic decor, rather opting for radiance and light. Dark knights replaced with angelic figures holding tridents, somber paintings of former kings replaced with bright tapestries of Lunafreya's ancestors: the line of Oracles that served as the messengers to the gods. The ceilings were laced with star charts, delicate white lines tracing the constellations of the Astrals. The way their footsteps and voices echoed through the halls he wondered for a moment if he was hearing a distant voice, like a fictional gentle whisper from the Astrals themselves that clashed wildly with what their voices actually sounded like. The further they walked down the halls the louder a distant gentle piano song sang, the sound almost a lamentation.

They were led to a large chamber, smaller than the throne room of the Citadel, but cavernous nonetheless. A grand piano was positioned at the western wall illuminated by the sun shining through the window, a man dressed in grays and blues nimbly filling the room with song. Large blue velvet fabrics were draped from the ceiling bearing the Fleuret crest. A single set of wide white marble stairs led to a throne where sat King Tiberius Veritas Fleuret. The man stood, opening his arms with a broad genuine smile on his face. The man boasted the features of a Fleuret, his resemblance to his Oracle cousin not marred by gender lines. His white-blond hair was pulled back from his face, which bore a beard of the same color. His eyes a pale enough blue they could be noticed from the bottom of the stair. His skin was milky pale, marred only by pink scars. Noctis found himself wondering for a moment how the Fleuret had such perfect skin, never showing signs of a sunburn or even a freckle.

"Welcome!" His voice rang across the hall, a sound much deeper than expected from a face with such smooth gentle features. The man descended the stairs, reaching a hand to Noctis who bowed the way he had during their last treat, only to be met with a hearty pat on the shoulder once he regained his posture. "We are family now!" He bellowed, the smile touching his eyes. He then turned to Lunafreya, who moved as if to curtsey only to be pulled into a strong embrace, "cousin... it has been far too long," the boastful tone far softer as he embraced the woman, who threw her arms around him in turn,

"Tiberius," She replied, a smile crossing her own features. "I haven't seen you since..."

"The empire," He replied, though if the words cut into his heart like it did hers it failed to show. His smile never wavered as he pulled back from their embrace, leaving both hands firmly gripping his cousin's shoulders. "My how you've grown, I can see now why the Lucian King was so eager to wed," A blush flashed across Lunafreya's cheeks as she fought for a response,

"Peace between Lucis and Tenebrae," She insisted, getting a laugh in return.

"Peace! Ha! Just a consolation prize," He pat her back heartily as he laughed again, nearly knocking her over. "So humble, come now. You don't actually think peace was the only motivation he had," He smirked knowingly. "You two saved Eos together, it's only natural you'd bond!" he insisted. "Oh Lunafreya... you haven't changed a bit. Still the same dutiful little girl. Well, where are my manners?" Tiberius straitened, looking past the royal couple before him at the rest of their retinue, "Welcome to Tenebrae. I hope our land meets your every expectation,"

Several more greetings took place, each of Notic's friends greeting the King with a bow. Prompto nearly fell over he tipped himself forward so far, not having been in the presence of a King that wasn't Noctis since Regis. Ignis stood rigidly from his bow, thanking the man in formal terms for accepting their visit so soon. Gladiolus remained quiet, not trusting himself to be capable of the same polite flourishing words as Ignis had been, choosing silence over making an ass of himself.

"For the reason you came," Tiberius's voice lost the jovial ring to it as he turned to Lunafreya, "I believe you wished to pay respects to your brother Ravus," He asked, and turned to Noctis, "And you wished to visit the royal tombs to pay your respects to the Fleuret fallen?" The royal couple nodded, and Noctis noted a distinct shift in his wife's posture.

**,**

" _You can't catch me!" A voice rang, tongue sticking out._

 _"Not fair! Your legs are longer!" Lunafrey_ _a_ _complained as she chased after her brother._

 _"I'm just better!" He bragged, thumbing his chest as he found a moment to stop and taunt her while she struggled to catch up._

 _"Next time I get to pick the game! You know I never win tag..."_ _The young girl stumbled, tripping on the wet grass and skidding onto her knees and hands hit the ground. She bit her lower lip, tears stinging her eyes as she sat back. Green_ _and blue_ _stained her white dress, hands covered in scratches and dirt as tiny drops of blood welled to the surface of her palms,_

 _"Luna!" Ravus stopped when he heard her gasp and fall, and ran up to her,_

 _"Mom will be mad..." She pouted, sniffling and running the back of her hand under her nose "She warned me not to stain my dress, I'll be locked in my room forever!"_

 _"No you won't," Ravus insisted. "I'll tell Mom I pushed you playing tag, and I just pushed you a little too hard. She can't punish you that way," He insisted, "You okay?"_

 _"Yeah," she answered, wiping her dirty palms on the grass, ignoring the stinging. "But that's not fair. Then you'll be locked in your room and we can't play if you're locked in your room..."_

 _**,**_

Lunafreya blinked back the tears she felt stinging her eyes. _Ravus._ She thought, recalling the happy little boy back before the empire. Back when their mother would tell them bedtime stories. Back when being grounded was the worst thing in the world. Back before Nifleheim, before the Oracle, before the Crystal's chosen and the Lucii ring; back before she knew or understood what the Starscourge was, what her duty was, her destiny. Back when she would play tag after Ravus grew sick of hide-and-seek. Of when they would take turns reading Ravus's comic books out loud, 'doing the voices' as he would say. They would play Knights-and-Monsters, mimicking the tales from their bedtime stories. They always argued over who got to be the Knight, and who had to be the monster. Lunafreya was jarred from her thoughts when she felt a hand firmly squeezing her own, and she looked to Noctis standing beside her,

"Hey... you okay?" He whispered, and she nodded, suddenly feeling ashamed of losing control. She tried not to sniff, blinking to keep the tears from wetting her cheeks before looking back up to her cousin,

"Yes, I wish to bid Ravus goodbye," She managed to say, her voice steady and gentle. Noctis flinched, remembering when he had last seen the man. Half-turned demon from blight, begging Noctis to kill him and rescue his sister. _I entrust her to you now_. The man's last words. He had been forced to leave the man's blighted corpse behind. _I wonder who fetched him to give him a proper burial. Or if they did at all, if they just erected an empty tomb with his name._ He pushed these dark thoughts aside, promising never to torment Luna with them. After a few more words were shared between the cousins, Tiberius and several more of his guard joined them as he led the way to Fleuret tombs. Unlike the Lucian Kings, all the tombs were located near the Manor rather than scattered across the land. They were carved into the nearby mountainside, an hour's ride from the Manor. Tall dignified etchings of the fallen family members guarded the doors to their tombs, faces calm and passive.

"This is Ravus's tomb," Tiberius explained, unlocking one of the ornate stone doors and the likeness of the man guarding the entrance was picturesque.

"Do you need to be alone Luna?" Noctis asked as she hesitated to step forward. She paused, thinking over the question. She swallowed her pride, and shook her head, silently admitting she wasn't sure she could face this alone even if she was too stubborn to admit it out loud. She led him into the tomb, lights with a subtle blue glow illuminated the inside of the tomb, powered by solar panels installed into the mountain. She walked forward, the rest of their retinue understanding to stay behind, including her cousin who knew that when she admitted to not wanting to be alone the Lucian King was the only one she was addressing. He carefully closed the doors behind the pair to allot some privacy to mourn.

She approached the stone casket slowly, placing a hand on it's smooth surface. Unlike the Lucian tombs, the stone casing itself bore no carving of a man. Rather, in a smooth unfamiliar language bore the name of the deceased, and a simple statement. Framed pictures lined the walls, and they looked like a completely different person. Gone was the Empirical soldier. Rather, pictures of a happy little boy, or a proud Tenebrean in the white of his people lined the walls. Noctis couldn't read the inscription etched into the stone casket, and wondered what the Fleuret had written about this man. Noctis could not bring himself to feel any pain at his passing, but he did feel a deep tightness in his chest as Lunafreya's resolve broke,

"Oh Ravus..." Her voice cracked, shoulders slumping as she leaned forward, both hands resting against the stone. "I always thought you'd be the one at my tomb one day. Too damn stubborn to die, a part of me wondered if you were just destined to be immortal," She sniffed hard, and her shoulders began to shake. Noctis took a step closer to her, resting his arm over her shoulder to let her know he was there, but refrained from words. "I miss you brother... I miss your making fun of me. I miss your over protectiveness, yes you heard that right... I miss making faces, trying to come up with the most clever insult. I miss... all of it. Why did you have to go to the Empire? Why did you think they could keep me any safer?" Sobs broke, tears staining her cheeks. "I never got to say goodbye!" She nearly wailed, her fingers curling under her palms as she balled her fists. "Just one day, you were gone," She looked up at the picture that rested over the casket, the most recent one taken of Ravus without his uniform, just looking like her brother. His face was stern, and she wished he would have just _smiled_ for once.

"You were right," She continued, finding herself leaning against Noctis's supporting arms. "I had the willpower," Her voice was lost as she fell into wracking sobs, slamming her fist on the stone. Anything else she had to say to her brother was not said aloud, save the occasional mumbled sound of his name.

**,**

 _"You joined the_ Empire _?!" Lunafreya snapped, standing from her seat. She had half a mind to summon her Trident._

 _"They're taking over everything!" He snapped back at her. "This is the best way I can keep you safe from them!"_

 _"Keep me safe?!" She shouted back, eyes wide with rage, her fists balled hard enough her knuckles blanched, "I'm the Oracle Ravus! There is no safe for me! You don't have to go throw yourself at them over some noble notion that you can protect me! No one can!" The siblings glared at eachother, neither able to recall Lunafreya completely losing herself to rage before._

 _"I have to try!" Ravus's voice had a waver to it, and she could see the tears threatening his eyes._

 _**,**_

"Why were we always fighting in the end..." She knew that he loved her, in his own strange twisted way. He justified every terrible thing he did with his love of his little sister. "I forgive you," She whispered, closing her eyes hoping he could hear her in the beyond. "Rest now brother..." _I have Noctis now. I promise you brother, I'm safe. I'm happy._ She turned to Noctis, burying her face into his chest as she wept, dropping all pretense of maintaining her composure. She was grateful for his silence, and tried to find comfort in his hand stroking her back, the other wrapped around her shoulders. She wasn't sure how long she wept, or how much longer it was before she felt like she was back in control of herself. She felt a great weight had been lifted from her, one she hadn't been aware she was carrying. "Thank you Noctis..." She whispered. "I needed this..." He looked at her, reaching a hand to cup her cheek and used his thumb to brush away a tear,

"You ready to go back outside, or do you still need some time?" He asked her.

"I... need a minute. To look less a mess," She admitted. He gave her the time she asked, letting her lead him out of the tomb when she felt ready. Her eyes were still slightly swollen, but she looked much more the dignified Lady she was again. "Thank you Tiberius," she said once outside. Prompto approached her, and threw his arms around her,

"We're all here for you, y'know?" He said, surprised how firmly she gripped him in return. Ignis gave her a silent hug next, resting his hands on her shoulders after he pulled back, getting a grateful squeeze on his own shoulder in return. Gladiolus also hugged her silently, followed by a firm pat on the back,

"You can give me that whack on the head you keep promising if it'll make you feel better," He offered, managing to get a giggle from her. "Sometimes hitting things is pretty cathartic," She gave him a gentle thump against the shoulder. She turned back to her cousin, and he led them to the tombs of the most recent deceased for the Lucian King to pay his respects. More tears were had at the tomb of Sylvia Nox Fleuret, but much more resigned. The royal couple thanked their host again for the opportunity to pay respects. The man assured them the gratitude was all his, his heart warmed at seeing his Lucian ally putting such stock into the lives of an allied nation's formers, and caring so deeply for his cousin.

"Enough tears," Lunafreya eventually stated, smiling up at Noctis, "Let's go to the sylleblossum fields,"

* * *

Sorry this one is so short, but this felt like a more appropriate stopping place than the one I had in mind. I'll try to be prompt with chapter 7 to compensate.


	7. Note

I feel like all I do is post author's note excusing why I vanish for long periods of time.

Sooooo I went into labor early. Luckily I was past 37 weeks (37 weeks 4 days to be exact) so my little one is not considered premature. Just tiny, but healthy! So writing is hard to do right now from a combo of sitting in a chair is very very uncomfortable still, and I have a little one who needs lots of love. As I recover I plan to spend more time writing as I get a nice long 3 month maternity leave, but I felt the need to explain why once again there may be a delay in updates.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys, me and the baby are both doing quite well. This chapter is a bit short, but with my limited ability to sit and write right now I wanted to get something posted. Plus it felt like a good place to break the chapter.

* * *

"I leave you to it, I have things I must attend to," King Tiberius stated after the hour's drive back to the manor. "Dinner is usually served at 1800. You remember where the kitchens are, and fairly certain you still remember every secret route to them," he smiled at Lunafreya, getting a bashful smile in return. "I promise to serve plenty of sweets, no need to be sneaky this visit dear,"

"Don't make it sound like I was the only guilty party," She quipped back

"True true. Though you were the one to teach _me_ all those secret routes," the King tapped his chin with a forefinger,

"Wow, it almost sounds like Luna was once... a _kid?_ " Prompto feigned pure shock, "I figured she just popped into the world all elegance, grace, and poise!" He laughed at the image of her sneaking into the Manor's kitchen, getting a stern look from the young woman.

"She had quite the sweet tooth," Tiberius recalled, smiling at the memories of a small blonde girl finding her way into the kitchen to try and sneak extra sweets for him, her brother, and herself.

"Still does!" Noctis chuckled at the way the Oracle's posture became defensive. "Never turns away dessert, almost as bad as me!" He had trouble picturing the polite refined twelve year old he knew sneaking into kitchens to steal treats, and found himself smirking at the mental image.

"Now that's just untrue," she finally chimed in, "at least I'm willing to eat plant matter. You're made of nothing but meat and starch!" This drew a laugh from Ignis, glad someone shared his pain.

"I always told him he'd stay short if he didn't learn to eat his vegetables. When he first returned from Tenebrae he was worried he would never be taller than you, and that you wouldn't like a short boy," This made their Lucian King blush furiously, having his childhood crush called out on him. He tried to look at Lunafreya without turning his head, and saw her trying not to giggle,

"That's actually... pretty sweet,"

"I bid you farewell, see you all at dinner," King Tiberius finally broke the silence, parting from the group and heading back towards the manner, his many guards in tow. Lunafreya grabbed Noctis's hand, pulling him towards a path that led to the northern fields behind the Manor.

The fields were everything he remembered. Blue as far as the eye could see, from the cobbled paths around the manor to the distant mountains. The scent of the flowers was a subtle one, and despite the numeracy of them the scent was not overwhelming. The floating islands were a black silhouette backed by the setting sun, their impossible shape making the fields look like something from a fantasy novel. Lunafreya stood several paces ahead of Noctis, her hands clasped behind her back, and Noctis began to wonder what was running through that blonde head of hers. She turned suddenly, giving him a push on the chest,

"You're it," She smirked, and before he could gather what she meant she turned and ran from him. _Is she serious?_ He thought to himself, and chuckled before running after her.

* * *

 _"Aren't you bored just sitting with me?" Noctis asked, restlessly shifting in his wheelchair._

 _"I like sitting with you," came her calm and confident reply._

 _"Wouldn't you rather play with your brother or cousin or some other kid?" he asked, feeling defensive._

 _"No, I'd rather be here with you Noct," she replied in that same steady tone, bringing a flush to his cheeks. He wondered to himself why this pretty older girl would want to spend so much of her free time with a broken little boy._

 _"When I can walk again we can play, so you won't have to be bored," he replied. "We can play tag! You're taller but I'm fast," he bragged, getting a gentle chuckle from her that brought a flush to his cheeks._ Too childish? _He thought to himself._

 _"That sounds fun,"_

 _"It's a promise then,"_

* * *

Did she really remember that promise all those years ago? He briefly wondered if she had the endurance for this little game, but forced the dark thoughts to the back of his mind. He wanted to focus on _now_ , on fulfilling his promise to her, even if she was the instigator in this instance. He let her get several strides ahead of him before running after her, catching up to her after several seconds and giving her a playful poke in the back, announcing with enthusiasm that she was now 'it' before turning from her and running in a random direction.

"Are they serious?" Gladiolus asked, wrinkling his nose as the royal couple darted around the field like children.

"I am never letting them live this down," Prompto replied, his camera shutter clicking madly as he took full advantage of watching his King and Queen lose their composure. "I know I said it before, but man, Luna was once a _kid_?!"

"Cut them some slack," Ignis insisted, allowing a small smile to break his stoic features. He may not be able to enjoy watching his friend charge around like an idiot, but he could hear their laughter and the rapidly shifting patterns of their foot beats on the ground. He remembered the little boy who returned from Tenebrae upset at leaving Luna behind, and amongst his many laments he cried that he broke his promise to her. After much prodding Ignis had been able to get the boy to tell him the promise was to play tag with her, so she could have fun with him rather than just sitting with him while he was stuck in a wheelchair. He had kept his promise to the eight year old Noctis never to tell anyone his secret, _Everyone will make fun of me for making a promise to a girl._

"This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance! You'll never convince me not to take advantage," Prompto insisted, putting his hands on his hips, satisfied he had taken an adequate number of pictures. Gladiolus simply grunted and shook his head, arms crossed over his chest.

Noctis was again _it_ and started noticing Lunafreya's place slowing, and she stumbled slightly. He ran up to her, and wrapped his arms around her fully, pulling her back against his chest bringing his lips next to her ear,

"Got you," He whispered, spinning her around to lift her off her feet before setting her down again. "I'm getting pretty hungry, how about you?" He asked, letting her gather herself.

"I'm hungry too. But... I want a few minutes out here. I'll meet you inside in a bit?" She asked, nodding her head towards the manor. "I know where the kitchens are," she added jokingly.

"Want me to stay out with you a little longer?" She shook her head,

"We can come back out after dinner... watch the stars,"

"Like when you used to try to give me astronomy lessons?" He smiled at her, letting more blissful memories rise to the surface.

* * *

 _"_ _That one is the scorpion. Look at it's tail, you see that tiny gray blurry spot?" Lunafreya was laying in the sylleblossums with one arm under her head, the other pointing towards the sky. Noctis was lying next to her, both arms under his head, looking towards where she was pointing._

 _"Yeah,"_

 _"That's the flower nebula. You can't really tell with your eyes. But if you see it through a telescope it sort of looks like a flower," She explained. She turned her head towards him, "You never seem to pay this much attention to what your tutor says," she teased._

 _"You're more fun than my tutors... and... this is cool. The sky doesn't look like this at home," His eyes scanned the dark star-studded sky, wishing the sky back home looked this beautiful. His tutors had tried to teach him his constellations or different things about the stars, but the sky was always a dark gray with few stars speckled across. If the sky looked like this back home, he may have had more interest in learning._

 _"Tenebrae isn't as lit up as Insomnia. All those lights make the sky too bright to see the stars,"_

 _"Well when I'm King one day I'll make them turn off all the lights when you come visit me..." he trailed off, worrying his bottom lip._

 _"I'd really like to visit your home Noct, but you wouldn't have to shut off the lights for me. I'd like to see them. I've never seen such a big city before,"_

 _"But I'd like to look at the stars together,"_

 _"Then you'll have to visit me again one day after you go home,"_

* * *

"Just like," Luna replied with a smile, standing on her toes to give him a quick kiss, knowing their friends would tease him most of the walk back. Despite their age the boys often enjoyed acting like a gang of kids, ever teasing their King for daring show his Queen a bit of affection. Noctis turned to his friends, and after a few words were exchanged the group head back to the manor, the King giving her once last glance over his shoulder.

Feeling confident Noctis wouldn't turn back to gaze at her another time, Lunafreya lowered herself down to sit, feeling the deep ache in her legs begin to ease, steadying her breathing to control the tight ache in her chest and the dizziness threatening her. She had declined to walk back to the Manor with Noctis for fear her legs would give out without the chance to rest she was too proud to admit to him she needed. She closed her eyes, focusing her mind as she whispered a short prayer.

"I remember the last time the lady was in these fields, and how the lady did weep," came a familiar voice the Oracle had not heard for some time, since Noctis had forged his covenant with Shiva.

"Gentiana..." She whispered, looking towards the voice and saw the ebony-haired woman smiling down at her.

"It seems the dreams the lady had, the dreams for which she mourned, have come to be," Her voice was always a source of comfort, the messenger's gentle nature helping the Oracle stay true during those torturous twelve years.

"I..." She paused, feeling her eyes burning as she recalled that day. Recalled the fight with her brother, recalled weeping truly believing that she would never again see Noctis. Never again hear his voice, his laughter. Never have the opportunity to tell him the words she held in her heart that she feared to put on paper in their notebook. The love that threatened to break her resolve. "I had believed my life would be required to forge the covenants... for Noctis to collect all of the royal arms..."

"Fate is fickle," Gentiana replied, her smile never wavering. "A lady need no longer weep,"

"No," Lunafreya let a small smile tug her own features, "She needs no longer weep. Thank you." She whispered, feeling the tears burning her eyes begin to fall. "For the lady could hear his voice... they laugh... they can live out their days together," Her shoulders shook as the tears turned into sobs that she failed to restrain. She knew how Noctis cursed how their journey had left her frail and broken, but she was grateful her strength was all that was taken from her. She felt a hand on her shoulder for several moments, and was once again alone on the field of flowers.

* * *

I'm sorry this is so short... and I promise to include some Luna/Noct fluff in the next chapter as I've been far too sparse with it. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter, I would like to make them longer but I do have a newborn who needs lots of love :)


	9. Chapter 8

Man I really gotta work on making my chapters longer. Sorry for the delay, but as you know I have a newborn, so as you can imagine free-time is in limited supply. My little one just doesn't seem to want to let me sit at my computer for a bit to write. So for some reason writing the dinner scene here was extraordinarily hard. It's half the reason for the delay, I just really struggled here for some reason...

 **Guest:** Both the baby and I are well! I am constantly tired, but tis the life of motherhood. Wouldn't change it for the world! Hope you continue to follow my story even if my update schedule slows down!

 **Radiklement:** I'm glad you liked those little flashbacks. I kept them brief to mostly show that it was Luna or Noctis reflecting back.

* * *

Lunafreya walked back to the manor, her legs aching in protest. She followed the familiar halls to the dining area just off the kitchen where Noctis and their friends were sitting at a table. Prompto and Noctis had their eyes locked on their phones, chattering animatedly while Gladiolus and Ignis were locked in conversation. She made her way halfway towards the table before being noticed, Noctis patting the seat beside him in invitation.

"You use the hallways or one of your secret routes?" he asked in jest, getting a playful glare in return as she sat next to him.

"Maybe she took so long to join us because she was busy stealing sweets via her secret routes," Gladio offered,

"Keep it up Gladio and I may just give you that bop on the head I keep promising then I'll stuff you in one of my secret little tunnels." She quipped back, giving him a glare as well. "You too Noct," she added in response to his laugh,

"Feisty, feisty. I'm surprised Noct can handle you little lady," Gladiolus laughed back to her,

"Playin' a dangerous game big guy," Prompto cut in, "not sure anyone else manages to get so many threats from the party's pacifist white mage!" the gunman laughed, briefly expecting Lunafreya to call forth her trident to finally deliver on her repeated threats.

"She knows she loves me," Gladiolus quipped back, winking at the Oracle, who narrowed her eyes at him,

"Proving Prompto's theory is getting awful tempting" she teased back. The group continued to banter, King Tiberius eventually joining his guests with the Manor staff serving dinner at sixteen-hundred almost to the minute. The group enjoyed the Tenebraean food, exotic to Lucian citizens' palettes. Lunafreya was glad to taste a piece of home, and Noctis was brought back to old childhood memories with the meal. Prior to joining the group, Lunafreya had made a small stop at the kitchen so as to request a specific treat be served for dessert. The excitement that overtook Ignis's features when he presented with his plate could have made her night. "You'll finally have a chance to taste that pasty you've been trying to recreate for Noct for years!" She explained, nearly as excited as the adviser. The man took a bite, humming thoughtfully to himself,

"Hmm... the pasty itself must use both lard and butter... I was only using butter... and the filling..." the man began to tangent, listing off his adjustments to the recipe he had been unsuccessfully been trying to recreate since Noctis was a child. Meanwhile, Noctis was devouring his third pastry,

"Where do you even keep all that food?" Lunafreya asked, astonished that he had eaten so many pastries after eating two servings of their meal. "I think you almost out-ate the catoblepas over here," she added, thumbing over to Gladiolus. Prompto snorted with laughter, and it was the large man's turn to glare at the Oracle.

"You know I have a _lot_ more muscle than a catoblepas. I'm more of behemoth really..."

"You smell like one," Prompto cut in with a cheeky smile, getting a fork thrown at him in response.

"You're lucky King Tiberius excused himself after he finished his dessert. Not very dignified to be throwing silverware at each other," Ignis added once he heard the fork clattering to the ground.

"Confident you can re-create this pasty now? I mean, you were getting pretty close with my bad descriptions alone," Noctis asked, and his friend nodded,

"I do believe I can,"

"I can ask the kitchen staff for the recipe," Lunafreya offered,

"I think it's a matter of pride at this point," her husband replied, reaching for a forth pasty as she stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm fairly confident I can recreate this pastry now that I've tasted it for myself. But I will not argue with obtaining the recipe as a back-up plan should I continue to fail," Ignis objected.

"I doubt you'll fail, but if you insist," Noctis shrugged, fully confident in his friend.

"Just having trouble pinpointing this subtle spice..." he argued, grabbing a second pastry to taste to try and identify it,

"Oh that's Tenebrean cinnamon. Similar to the kind in Lucis... but different..." Lunafreya offered.

"I thought you didn't know a whole lot about cooking?" Noctis asked, then realized how the comment could be perceived and quickly grew defensive, "or so you said," he added. "Y'know, last time we talked about the pastry..."

"Settle Noct, I know what you meant," she smiled, to show she took no offense. "I just recognize the taste... I always put this type of cinnamon in hot cocoa as a kid. Remember?"

"Is that why the hot cocoa here always seemed to taste better?" Noctis asked, and as he thought about it the pastry did remind him of the hot cocoa the young blonde girl would bring him on rainy days. _I had always just assumed it was just a little kid's biased that you brought it to me, so I imagined it was better._ He thought, then mentally chided himself for being so hackneyed.

"Why else do you think I called it secret-incredient-cocoa?" She asked,

"I thought you were being cheeky!"

"Since when am I cheeky?"

"I dunno, you seem to get cheeky any time you open your mouth at me," Gladiolus added to the jovial argument.

"Well you deserve it," Prompto quipped, and had to duck to dodge a spoon. "You're gonna run out of silverware dude,"

"I still have like, three forks, twenty-four spoons, seventeen knives, so don't push your luck little man,"

"I have just as many big guy, bring it on!"

"Please stop throwing my cousin's cutlery..." Lunafreya added quietly, "we're guests..."

"Hey anyone wanna go check out the night-life this place has to offer?" Prompto asked, switching subjects to get Gladiolus to put down the spoon he was about to throw across the table.

"Now you're talkin'!" he replied, grabbing one of the pastries and taking a large bite. "Grab a few beers, maybe meet a lovely lady," he added, rubbing the stubble on his chin, "Iggy, you in? You're always so stuffy come let loose!"

"I am _not..._ stuffy..." the adviser defended, pushing his dark glasses back up his nose. "I merely prefer to behave like a professional."

"How about our royals?" Gladiolus asked,

"I promised Luna I'd go stargazing with her," Noctis replied, feeling his ears heat up,

"We can go out if you prefer," Lunafreya offered. "We'll be here a couple nights, I don't mind. Or we can stargaze when we get back. I don't see us being out until dawn,"

"Clearly you've never spent a night on the town with a Galahadan God," the man pounded a fist against his chest.

Once the last of the pastries had been eaten, with Lunafreya providing commentary on the ravenous appetites of the men, the group gathered the silverware Promtpto and Gladiolus had harassed each other with before setting out to the local city center. The group decided to try a bar Luna had mentioned her brother frequently got in trouble at. They called for a cab, refusing to take further advantage of Tiberius's hospitality by inconveniencing his staff to drive them into the city.

"You open your mouth any wider and bugs are gonna fly in," Noctis teased a fascinated Oracle. Lunafreya was staring out the car window, lost in the world of light and color that was surrounding her. "It's like you've never visited the city right next to your home before,"

"I never have," she answered in earnest. "I was a child when the Empire took over the Manor... I wasn't exactly allowed much travel without their escort," Noctis bit his lip, an uncomfortable silence settling over the car, and Luna's scoff was the first sound to cut the tension. "Oh come now..." She wished she had never mentioned the damned Empire. "Don't get all melancholy on me now. We paid them back, and then some," she tried to offer. She sensed her husband's tension and shot him a glare to tell him not to say whatever depressing comment was floating in his head. "What matters is I get to see it now," she turned her head back towards the window, "and it's so pretty. Insomnia is always lit up at night, but I've never really gone downtown at night before,"

"Tenebrae really likes the color blue," Prompto commented, gazing at the blazing neon signs.

"It's the national color. Sylleblossums are Tenebrae's national symbol." They pulled up to the bar, an older brick building that blended in with the aged buildings around it. 'Coeurl Whiskers' blazed in green above the door. The inside of the bar was obscured by the darkened windows, but the music from inside was audible from the street.

"I would not have pegged Ravus as the type to drink at a place like this," Noctis remarked as they exited the car,

"There was a side of him you never saw Noct." She tried to keep her tone light. The subject of her brother was always a source of abrasion, and the wounds from visiting his tomb were far to fresh for her to argue about his nature. The group entered the building, the music blared and the inside was alight with colored lights splashing against dark walls. An imposing man near the door insisted on their IDs, which they each presented in turn,

"Wait.. _the_ Noctis Lucis Caelum?" the man asked, lifting a brow,

"Yes..." The bouncer looked skeptical, as if debating whether to confiscate the ID, or risk letting the group into the bar. He looked up, his eyes falling upon a face he recognized,

"That would make you Lunafreya... the Oracle," He bowed to the blonde woman, and Noctis made an incredulous gesture to his wife,

"Indeed," she answered him shyly, and tried not to laugh at Noctis who was clearly offended she was offered a courteous bow, while the King himself was being treated like a kid with a fake ID.

"Hope you're not as big a trouble-maker as your brother!" He laughed, and began to hand the group back their IDs. "I owe you one my lady, you saved my sister from the blight three years ago," his voice was more somber now,

"How is she?" Luna asked,

"Pregnant with her first kid!" The smile that broke his features was infectious, "I'm gonna be an uncle! Thanks to you she gets a chance to have a family. Look, your drinks are on me tonight, I'll tell the bartender to put yours on my tab,"

"That's not necessary..."

"I insist. Now you all enjoy yourself tonight," The group thanked the man, Noctis putting an arm around Lunafreya's shoulders to coax her from further insisting the man not pay for her, and made their way to an available semi-circular booth in the corner of the room where the music was slightly quieter and they could hear each other speak.

"What can I get for you all tonight," a server asked as she approached the table, and Gladiolus replied with two pitchers of beer, and a plate of food for himself,

"How are you hungry?" Lunafreya asked him, astonished at the man's appetite.

"Takes a lotta food to feed these!" He replied, flexing his arms, and he winked at the waitress, the blush on her cheeks noticeable even in the dark before she turned to fill their order.

"Do you like beer?" Noctis asked Luna,

"There was this one beer Ravus would share with me sometimes when we were young, I wish I knew what it was called... but to answer your question, yes." She felt a surge of pride as surprise overtook everyone's features. "You assumed a prim and proper Oracle wouldn't partake in such a barbaric drink?" She asked coyly,

"Well... to be honest... yeah," Prompto replied with a chuckle, "you crossed me as the type to drink wine, if anything,"

"I do like a nice sweet wine," she offered, "but doesn't mean I can't like both,"

"True..." The blond man shrugged, "I don't really like wine. Well, you surprised us about the beer, what about the hard stuff?" the question made her face flush,

"Well... once or twice I tried this drink Ravus gave me, it was clear and felt like I was drinking paint thinner," She scrunched her nose. She had expected herself to grow teary at these sudden memories of her brother, but rather found herself smiling at them. "Thought Gentiana was going to skin him alive for it.

"Seriously, learning all kinds of new things about our Queen. Sneaking around a Manor, stealing food, drinking alcohol..." Prompto commented, "I still can't believe it. I still say you just materialized into the world all graceful and white and stuff,"

"You make me sound like a troublemaker," Lunafreya replied defensively.

"Hmm he may have a point," Noctis teased her, and she poked his ribs,

"Ravus was the instigator. Where do you think I learned all that from?" Their drinks arrived, frosted glasses passed to them, before Gladiolus volunteered to pour their beer.

"Now this isn't wine Luna, you don't delicately sip it," Gladiolus teased at the way the woman tasted her drink. She gave him a harsh glare, and brought the mug to her lips again before taking a large gulp, finishing nearly a quarter of the mug in a single swig.

"Better?" She choked between coughs, the bubbles ticking her nose and she slapped a hand over her mouth to suppress the belch she felt rise in her throat.

"Ha! The girl can drink!"

"I'm not doing that again," she set her drink down, feeling her cheeks heat up. The group switched from teasing the Oracle, much to her relief, and swapped stories of their own inebriated misadventures; including the time Gladiolus got himself permanently banned from one of Insomnia's bars. The first round of drinks were quickly finished, and a second round ordered, Lunafreya ordering a glass of her favorite wine while the men imbibed in more beer. Halfway through her second drink she felt her ears heating up, and pleasant sense of relaxation.

"Iggy you need to loosen up man, even the Oracle is drinking you under the table!" Prompto cut across the table,

"I prefer not to be entirely inebriated. One of us needs to make sure the rest don't get into trouble, and I think _the Oracle_ deserves to not have to be the responsible one for once," he retorted, holding the mug containing several more sips of his first beer. Lunafreya bit her lip as attention was diverted to her once more,

"I'm not being _entirely_ irresponsible," she mumbled, thumbing the rim of her wine glass focusing her eyes on the pale yellow-white liquid to avoid everyone's knowing gazes,

"I should challenge you to chess in this state, might stand a chance against you m'lady,"

"Finally admitting I was beating you back on the boat? And for the last time, just call me Luna..." she replied cheekily,

"I shall swallow my pride and accept I found a chess partner able to match my wit. And half a beer isn't enough to make me forget my formalities. You are my Queen, and the Oracle after all,"

"Also your friend, you don't have to be so formal, _Iggy_ ," She taunted, stressing the nickname she nearly never used. She fixed a lock of hair behind her ear, noting her limbs felt strangely heavy before sipping at her wine again.

"Okay speaking of chess, how on _Eos_ do you even play Ig, y'know... with being blind?" Prompto asked,

"I memorize the location of my pieces, and I play with a very patient and honest partner willing to remind me should I forget where certain pieces are," He replied, "and who always announces her moves truthfully,"

"Heh, lucky for you blondie over there is too noble for her own good. If you played against me I'd have _no_ shame in taking full advantage!" Lunafreya looked indignant at the nickname, but couldn't find the words to defend herself before Ignis shot back at the offender,

"And that Prompto, other than the fact you can't stand a chance against me, is why I never ask you to play me in a match," Prompto stammered several useless syllables before letting out an indignant huff, chugging the last dregs of his beer and pouring himself more from the pitcher.

"I'm not _that_ terrible at chess!" he finally retorted,

"You don't have the patience for it," Ignis insisted.

"He has a point," Gladiolus added,

"Same reason he could never enjoy fishing," Noctis decided to join in,

"Everyone's ganging up on me! Come on Luna, you're on my side right? The two best looking ones in the group gotta stick together against the jealous plebes,"

"Best looking?" Gladiolus laughed, and flexed his arms, "dream on skinny boy,"

Luna smiled as she watched her friends continue to taunt each other, happy to feel the sense of camaraderie once more. She hadn't realized how much she missed the nights before a campfire, humor and good company helping the group to bear the burdens they carried. As she set her empty wine glass back on the table she allowed herself to reach to her left, resting her hand on Noctis's thigh and brushing her thumb against the fabric of his pant, getting a surprised look in exchange. She mouthed _love you_ to him silently, and let herself lean against his shoulder, encouraged by his smile.

"You're kinda cute when you're drunk" Noctis chuckled, not used to his wife allowing herself to show him affection with company.

"I'm not drunk," she insisted,

"Then let's fix that!" Gladiolus reached for her empty beer mug and topped it off, "Hmm we'll need another pitcher," he handed her the mug, ignoring her protests. She eventually grabbed it, righting herself and taking a sip.

The group continued to talk and drink the night away, finding themselves two hours later without noticing the time. Prompto was the one to suggest moving their outing to a club to enjoy some music and dancing. Lunafreya initially protested, insisting she never danced much but this only encouraged the rest of their entourage. Noctis promised to take her home should she grow uncomfortable, but encouraged her to just try it. Part of her reluctance was the lack of confidence in her own endurance, but she agreed and the group paid their tab and left the bar.

"It's alright Luna, we can just sit at a table and enjoy the music if you want," Noctis reassured her as they head for the club. "I'm not much into the clubbing scene myself. Prompto and Gladio like it enough, and I think I'd die from shock if it was Iggy's thing,"

"Right you are Noct," The royal couble jumped, startled by the adviser's voice,

"Damnit Ig!" Noctis swore,

"Guess _he_ needs to wear a bell too," Lunafreya giggled,

"I was not trying to be sneaky," Ignis replied indignantly, "you two just aren't paying attention," his tone was jovial, a small smile gracing his face,

"I'd like to dance with you, at least a little bit," she replied to Noctis's suggestion they sit at a table. She hoped she wouldn't make a fool of herself. The only dances she knew were formal waltzes and other slow dances. She was trying to ignore the growing heaviness of her legs as the continued their walk. _It's just the alcohol._ She told herself, and worried over how far the club was.

* * *

I wanted to get this chapter through the club, back to the Manor, and some fluffy fluff for no real reason but I've been struggling to make enough time to write so I wanted to get something up instead of nothing. So I apoligize for the lack of fluff, but I hope chocobro banter was still fun.

I wanted to treat everyone to a drunk Luna and Chocobros. I hope Luna doesn't seem OOC here. What I'm aiming at is that she's rebelling a bit against her nature because she's frustrated at her frailty, and by doing impulsive things that the guys are doing, she feels a little more normal.

The name of the bar was intended to be a god-awful pun. "Curl your whiskers" is a turn of phrase for a very potent alcohol, and "Coeurl" can sound like "curl" if you pretend hard enough.


	10. Chapter 9

Everyone better hope Net Neutrality isn't eradicated or this website will be held hostage by your ISP!

* * *

The music pulsed loudly enough for the bass to throb in the bottom of their stomachs the moment they opened the doors to the club. The voices of the dense crowd were drowned out, the air thick with body heat and the smell of people. Colored lights flashed against the walls in tune to the music. Lunafreya hesitated near the doorway, the sudden assault on her senses momentarily confusing.

"Are places like this always this loud?" she tried to ask, her voice muffled by the waves of sound. Noctis looked at her and she could read the _what?_ on his lips. She stood on her toes, holding herself up with a hand on his shoulder as she repeated herself into his ear. She could feel his chuckle, and he leaned down to her own ear,

"Usually. Come on, they always have speakers near the doors to get people to come in so let's go in a little," she hesitated, then followed him. She could feel Ignis's hand on her shoulder and she stopped to turn to him, he looked almost as lost as she was,

"It's too crowded for my cane," she could hardly read his lips, but when he gestured to the crowd and held up his cane she caught his meaning. She guided him towards a small high table where Noctis was waiting for them.

"I don't think this is Ignis's cup of tea," away from the loud sub-woofers by the door hearing eachother was slightly easier, though still required shouting and a lot of lip reading,

"Do not fret over my m'lady. Enjoy yourself, I'll just stay here, have a few drinks, and enjoy the music,"

"Didn't know electronica was your thing," she smirked a little, expecting a rebuke,

"We all can be full of surprises from time to time. Now I do believe your King has asked you to dance," he shooed her away, and a very excited Noctis tugged on her arm to pull her towards the dance floor,

"Noct... I don't know this type of dancing," she protested again, and he merely grinned at her in reply,

"You don't memorize dance moves, just go with the music!" he tried to reassure her, and began moving to the music. The young woman bit her lip, feeling a warm flush to her cheeks as she trick to mimic him, unable to suppress how foolish she felt. After the song finish Noctis drew closer to her, "why don't we go have a drink with Ignis?" he asked, hoping to ease her discomfort. "We can leave if you want," he added quickly, only to have her shake her head,

"Don't force yourself to leave on my behalf," she replied, and silenced him with a forefinger on his lips, "I always say I want to try new things." He smiled at her and they returned to the table where Ignis was, the man reassuring them that he was enjoying himself and to stop fussing. Noctis ordered a beer, and after some coaxing convinced Lunafreya to order one as well,

"I'm already a bit lightheaded," she tried to protest to Ignis after Noctis left her to gather their drinks at the bar, "I've never had more than a glass of wine at a meal in one night," she flushed a bit, glad Ignis couldn't see it.

"It's nice to see you letting yourself loosen up a little," the shouting at each other's ears was beginning to grate on her nerves, and she settled for trying to listen to the music rather than carry on conversation until Noctis returned holding three beer bottles in his hands, handing them out.

"Where's the others?" Lunafreya asked, scanning the room for Gladiolus and Prompto,

"Probably in the sweaty mass of people," Noctis replied, taking a large swig of his beer. Lunafreya mirrored him, her action got a laugh from her King; who gave her a rough pat on the back and thumbed his approval, getting a skeptical raised brow from her in response. He laughed at her expression. She still feeling the slight relaxation from her other drinks at the bar, and the newest one warming her ears and weighing down her limbs. She returned his smile, and after taking another long sip of beer,

"come on, let's dance before I lose my nerve," she insisted, pulling on his arm and together they returned to the center of the room and awkwardly began to move to the tune of the throbbing electronica. After several moments of awkward bobbing Noctis reached for Lunafreya, one arm wrapping around her waist as the other clasped her hand in his own, "Noct?" she asked, confused. "This isn't that kind of music."

"So? I don't know any other dance," he argued back

"I feel foolish," she flushed, hoping no one was noticing them.

"That's half the point of dancing!" he led her into a fast-paced waltz, finding the tempo of the music and Lunafreya couldn't help but giggle a little,

"But a waltz?" she inquired, everyone else is... well..." she lost her words, realizing she didn't quite know how to describe the strange motions of the others around her. Some were awkardly bobbing to the music like she had been moments ago, others tangled together moving their hips in an altogether sensual manner that made her cheeks burn hotter, and still more people doing little more than jumping with their fists in the air.

"I always enjoyed waltzing with you," he continued to insist as he tightened his grip to force her to follow his motions, pulling her closer to him so they were flush together and less apt to continue colliding with the thick crowd.

"I too..." she meekly agreed, "you are quite the dashing partner," a part of her was bitterly grateful he was holding her so tight, as the dance continued she feared without his arms she would find herself on the floor. With that fear rising a wave of dizziness washed over her, momentarily bringing her vision to a needle-point as the music and sound vanished into throbbing waves of static.

"Hey... you okay... whoa!" Noctis gripped her tighter, feeling the way her legs gave out suddenly as her eyes rolled back, lids fluttering.

"Mmm..." it lasted but a moment, her vision returning and music replacing the dulled static and she was able to right herself and push on her husband's chest to get his grip to loosen, "I think it best I not finish that last beer," she smiled.

"I thought you were gonna pass out there..."

"Just a little dizzy," she insisted, "blame the beer."

"Well let's get back to Ig, he probably needs some company anyway." Noctis offered, wishing the stubborn woman would stop pretending, but continued to play along. But the tense moment passed, a smile replacing her frustrated frown and she stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss,

"I'm okay, I promise," her smile anything but forced,

"Since when are you so affectionate with people within twenty meters of us?"

"Hmm... blame the beer," she smirked. Noctis chuckled before following her lead and leaning down to kiss her again, and hoped anyone who recognized her was feeling jealous as hell as he allowed himself a moment of possessive pride. He had kept his kiss innocent, but this didn't seem to satisfy her. She stood on her toes again, reaching her arms around his neck to gently bite down on his lower lip, prodding him with her tongue to show her a little more passion. And passion he showed her, gripping her tight, tasting the alcohol in her kiss, smelling the sweat on her skin, feeling the warmth of bare skin under his hands as they scrambled for anywhere she had left exposed. He had to admit, he was enjoying this new side of her. "When we get back to the Manor..." she whispered after they finally broke apart,

"Careful or you'll make me want to rush us back, and I don't think the others would appreciate us running off on them," he teased. She flushed, and let him lead her back to where Ignis was still nursing his drink, and appeared to be humming along to the music. A small part of her felt embarrassed at her behavior, but the rest of her was feeling strangely fulfilled at having let herself shower Noctis in the affection she always restrained around others. Might even be worth the harassment Gladiolus and Prompto would have in store if they had seen them.

"I didn't know you liked techno-y music?" Noctis questioned when they got to the table and saw Ignis's humming.

"We all have our surprises, like the Lady's fondness for a certain malted beverage,"

"You sure you haven't felt lonely with us going to dance and leaving you here alone?" Lunafreya asked, but the man simply shook his head and once again reassured her he was more than capable of entertaining himself from time to time, and sometimes the solitude was quite nice. She worried he was merely humoring her, but decided she'd rather not let herself slip into dark thoughts and accepted his words at value.

The other members of their retinue joined them at the table after several more songs. The trio had each finished one more drink before a very inebriated duo returned to their table, both clearly having had enjoyed drinks at the bar between songs on the dance floor. The group welcomed them with teasing words, getting some in return.

"Unless I'm crazy or seeing things... which I might be actually... I think I saw a certain King getting some lovin' from a certain Oracle?" Prompto asked, elbowing the aforementioned woman in the ribs. He expected her to turn red or stutter, but rather she gave him a proud smile,

"Can't resist a pretty face," Noctis replied, "certainly the prettiest one at _this_ table," he added, gesturing at his friends.

"You _know_ I'm prettier than you," Prompto quipped back, and slung and arm over Lunafreya's shoulders, "said it before and I'll say it again. Us pretty ones gotta stick together," The blonde woman laughed, putting an arm around Prompto's shoulder in return which drew an exaggerated jealous pout from Noctis. She winked at him and mouthed _you know you love me_.

"You guys are gonna make me vomit," Gladiolus complained,

"I think it's the three shots of tequila that's doin' _that_ buddy,"

"No it's definitely those lovebirds. I'll be sure to steer clear of their room tonight, that's for sure," Both royals had enough dignity to blush, but Lunafreya refused to dodge his gaze, instead staring the man down. He seem determined to rile her enough to deliver on her endless threats; or at the very least never forget the time they traumatized him when he walked into their room. "I have no desire to _ever_ see Noct's pale gyrating ass again,"

Prompto snorted before dropping his arms, slapping his thighs in a laughter so intense he could only manage to wheeze at first, before his voice broke into a mad fit quickly followed by Ignis; even Lunafreya caught the infectious laughter her own embarrassment now masked by hysterics. She had never felt so childish, and let herself join the gang in laughter until her throat throbbed, her ribs ached, and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You know what, I think _I'll_ be the one knocking your head in!" Noctis jabbed, holding up his beer mug threateningly.

"Sparring match tomorrow?" Gladiolus asked,

"Oh it's a promise," the large man laughed, and bellowed his enthusiastic agreement to kick his friend's ass. He gave Luna a hard pat on the back as well, insisting she finally follow up on her threats and show him what she had.

"And since when are _you_ not embarrassed by that?!" Noctis added, incredulous as he stared at very red-faced Luna, cheeks wet with laughter-induced tears.

"Just because I'm embarrassed doesn't mean I can't laugh," she defended, and scooched a little closer to him, giving him a gentle nudge which finally broke his stern expression and he gave her a crooked smile,

"Man I've never seen you like this. I like it," he told her. Feeling cheeky, he leaned over and whispered to her ear that he wondered what she would be like tonight behind closed doors, if she was feeling this bold outside of them. The others tried to goad the couple into sharing his words, but both inebriated royals managed to stand their ground and insist they were allowed to maintain _some_ privacy, even if they were drunken fools.

**,**

"Thank the Astrals cabs run late. I thought Insomnia was the only city that never sleeps!" Noctis stated as said cab pulled away.

"Hard to have a city with a night life if people don't have a way home," Prompto answered. "Well I'm going to collapse into bed, and hope I don't wake up dead tomorrow. I apologize in advance if I vomit my guts out, but promise to only do it on Gladio's pillow,"

"You do that little man and I'll make sure you sleep on that pillow without washing it for a month,"

"Specs would never allow such a mess. He'd take one sniff of the room with that thing in it and insist we burn down the entire Manor," Noctis answered back,

"Burning down the _entire_ Manor might be excessive. Perhaps just several of the rooms," Ignis shot back.

"Noct, you'll protect me right? King's job to protect his subjects!"

"Naw, I have Luna. I'll just let Gladio kick your ass and have Luna patch you up,"

"So Kingly, I feel so safe thanks to you," Prompto replied, the sarcasm thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Speaking of Kingly, you best get to bed Noct. All of us, before we make fools of ourselves before our host,"

"You get to bed guys, I promised Luna some stargazing,"

" _Sure. Stargazing_." Gladiolus replied with an obvious wink, "I'll stay away from windows tonight," He waved off Noctis's embarrassed protests and head back to the manor, Prompto following him caught into another fit of giggles. Ignis was last to join them after chiding Noctis for not coming to bed and expressing surprise that the usually responsible Oracle wasn't insisting.

"Allow me one foolish irresponsible inebriated night Ignis, I promise to be your fellow responsible adult again tomorrow," She requested, and he seemed to reluctantly accept before turning back to the manor himself. "Now, it seems I finally have you all to myself," she craned her neck back, looking at the sky, "and the sky is so clear tonight, look at all the stars,"

"Let's go lie in that spot you showed me when we were kids," Noctis replied, and took her hand. She began to walk in front of him, the heaviness returning to her limbs. After several feet her pace began to slow, "want me to carry you?"

"Noct..." her tone held an edge of danger to it,

"I just mean you used to push me in that wheelchair all the time. Let me return the favor," he tried to make the offer sound motivated by nostalgia, but she could see through it.

"I'm _fine_." She insisted, and let her hand slip from his grip and continued to walk. She made it a few dozen more feet before her vision closed in and her legs gave out. She fell to her hands and knees, chest tight, and ears filled with that rushing static.

"Whoa!" Noctis wasn't able to catch her on time, but quickly knelt beside her and placed a hand on her back, "hey..."

"I just had too much to drink," she tried to insist.

"Stop that!" he snapped, "stop always telling me you're fine! It's not the beer, and you're not _fine,"_ She looked at him, shocked by his tone, and angry that he was fussing over her. "I'm not blind," he added, cutting off any retort she was preparing. "I know what those covenants cost..." he sat next to her, his hand sliding off her back as he rested them in his lap. "You can _talk_ to me damnit," his voice softening.

"I'm just-"

"Just... _stop_." He cut her off again. "You're not just tired. Not just drunk. You didn't just trip."

"I'm just weak?" her own tone harsh now, bitter, face turned to dodge his gaze.

"I would never call you weak..." He replied quickly, "you're the strongest person I know. But you paid a toll. We both did," Noctis held out his right hand, flexing his fingers so she would see that accursed ring. "You know what this thing does to me. And I know what those covenants did to you. Just stop blaming it on anything, _everything_ , else," he let the silence hang between them for what felt like the eternal minute.

"I... I just don't want you to worry for me," she finally broke the deafening silence between them. "I fear the toll I paid at the covenants... was too much," admitting it hurt. Admitting it meant telling Noctis the fear she had been keeping inside since they had forged the covenant with Ramuh. He bore enough pain and weariness, she did not want him to carry hers too. She only wished she could take some of his burden upon herself. That was her job as the Oracle, to help the Chosen King and carry the weight of his burdens so he could save the world from the scourge. And now he needed to repair Eos.

"That's my _job_. I'm your _husband._ I'm supposed to care for you,"

"And I'm the Oracle. It's _my_ job to carry this burden for you," She quipped, feeling the hints of her previous anger,

"It _was_." he almost snapped, straining to control his tone. She was finally opening up about the state of her well being, and he didn't want her to bring those walls right back up because he decided to be a jackass. "We defeated the damn Nifs, and ended the Starscourge,"

"You still have to rebuild Eos. From all the damage the Empire did," she answered back, the words hardly out of his mouth before her voice rang out.

"Stop trying to carry this alone!" He balled his fists, all his fears surfacing. Fear that he could lose her. Fear that she would never regain the independence she craved. Fear that she would continue to put up walls around herself, and shut him out. He couldn't bear the pain of their trials alone. He needed her to admit the truth of her state of health. He needed her to admit the toll she paid. The pain she feels. He couldn't bear his own pain, watch her bear her own as she refused to share it with him. "I can't carry this alone. And neither can you. I know why you don't rise at the crack of dawn like you used to. Why you often go to bed before me. Why you collapse like this," he listed. "Stop... stop pretending everything is fine and those damned covenants, and this damned ring haven't cost us anything!" He pleaded, and was struggling to hold back the tears that were now burning his eyes. The silence settled over them once more, and with a short sob Lunafreya again broke the silence,

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. "I just... I hate seeing you worry. The price of talking to the Astrals... that was my burden to bear. As the Oracle. It's what I was trained for my whole life," _I spent twelve years learning how to bear my pain alone. To pretend the empire never did those terrible things to me. That my scars were from normal childhood injuries. That my nightmares only started after our journey did._ "You want to hear it? Fine. I was always told forging those covenants would cost me my life. But somehow... they didn't. I survived. Complaining about how damn _frail_ I am felt like I was being ungrateful for that mercy," her voice was quiet, all anger gone and replaced with palpable sorrow. "You bore enough pain because of that ring. Why should you bear mine too?"

"Because we need to bear it all _together_. You've always carried my pain as well as yours. Let me do the same for you,"

"Sometimes... sometimes it feels like I'm still paying the toll..." she whispered. "Some days I feel fine. Almost like my old self. Other days... I fear when I go to bed I will not wake," her voice cracked again, her throat burning with suppressed sobs. "I'm so grateful for every day that I have with you... I was never supposed to have those. I think it had something to do with Shiva..." she shook her head, closing her eyes to try and will away her tears. "That's why I never talked about it. I was afraid if I complained, the Astrals would think I wasn't grateful for this gift. I may be frail, weak, and pathetic. But I'm grateful," She felt arms wrap around her, and she buried her face into Noctis's chest, sniffling before letting out a shuddering breath.

"Letting me help you isn't spitting on that gift. You're human too... you're allowed to have feelings," he told her. "You doted on me when I was just a sick injured little kid stuck in a wheelchair. Let me return that favor, let _me_ take care of _you_." he answered her, and she finally stopped trying to hold back,

"I never meant to hurt you," _I was trying to spare you more pain_. He held her as she wept, let her call herself ridiculous names and repeat apologies. He rubbed her back, resting his lips against the top of her head and let her weep in his arms until she was spent. He held her until she calmed herself, and eventually sat back on her knees, "I love you... I'm so sorry... I just-"

"No more of that phrase," he cut her off. "no more 'I just's, let me help you. I love you too. So let me take care of you on the days you need it, or help you move around _before_ you collapse. Now, why don't we do what we came out here for?" She smiled at him, forcing herself not to amble out more excuses or apologies or explanations.

Noctis laid back against the grass, Luanfreya lying beside him, fingers laced with his as they stared up at the clear sky. The pink swath of the galactic arm swing across the sky, blotched with blue and purple. Innumerable stars twinkled in the sky, several of the brighter dots the resting place of the planets. Noctis broke his wife's melancholy by asking her to remind him the names of constellations, and admired the one nebula visible to the naked eye. She eventually began to ramble, telling him all she knew of the various stars and planets. The stories of the constellations. He felt like a child again, an impatient eight-year-old somehow able to focus his attention on the words of an excited twelve-year-old girl who finally had someone with the time to stargaze with her. Someone to share this fascination with.

Silence settled on them again, but this time a comfort rather than a dreadful thickness. Noctis turned onto his side, and Lunafreya turned her head to look at him, and he reached out a hand to brush her cheek, musing her earlier words. _I'm so grateful too. I'd be lost without you._ The words first in his head, and he repeated them aloud. She furrowed her brow at them, and reached out to cup his cheek, moving closer and met his lips. Tentative at first, she repeated his words in her head and clutched at him, wanting to tell him how lost she would be without him. Lunafreya leaned over him as he laid onto his back, feeling her press her weight on him and he wrapped his arms around her. She broke the kiss, moving her lips to his neck, feeling his pulse under her tongue, tasting the salt on his skin. He moaned slightly as she bit him gently before her lips met his neck once more. She inhaled deeply, smelling the mix of the detergent he used on his clothes, the spice of his deodorant, the slight smell of salt and musk from their foolish dancing. She was lost in the taste of him, the smell of him, the taste of him.

Noctis rolled over, pushing Lunafreya back against the ground, returning her gesture as he brought his lips to her neck, finding her weakness just below her earlobe eliciting a restrained moan that sounded more like a shuddered sigh,

"No one can hear us, you don't have to silence yourself," he whispered to her, wanting to hear her voice, wanting to hear her losing herself. Those maddening sounds he could never get enough of. She responded by weaving her fingers into his hair and tilted her head, arching her back slightly so she pressed up against him. His lips clashed back down against her throat, moving to nibble gently on her earlobe one hand sliding down her chest,

"Here?" she panted, turning to look at him. He smiled at how flushed her cheeks were and the bewildered expression in her eyes,

"Why not? We're far enough away..." He silenced her with his lips against hers before she could have a chance to respond, his hands wandering beneath the hem of the dress,

"We should go inside," she managed to mumble against his lips, and he pulled away with a pout, "a bed will be more comfortable," she added. He sighed, pulling back from her. He stood, reaching out a hand to pull her to her feet. He lifted her in his arms to carry her back inside the manor, and for once she didn't protest the help.


	11. Chapter 10

I truly wish I could get back on my weekly update schedule, but it is very hard with a baby. The mister, her, and I, are all doing wonderful. She's growing very well, and already reaching some baby milestones! So I apologize for the delayed updates, but my little one of my highest priority I can't write while I'm holding her because my desk chair is broken so the angle I'd type at at my desk wouln't work, and my laptop is a gamer laptop s the thing is massive and makes holding a baby while using it impossible. I've contemplated buying a cheap tiny laptop for like $100 for the sole purpose of making writing easier but right now, because I'm on maternity leave in the US, my income is… well… on pause. So I don't have spending cash. So again, sorry for the delays.

Oh, in case you wonder why I use **,** to break up time-lapses instead of the traditional three dots, it's because my stupid writing program turns three dots into a bar, and refuses to let me type any letters until I delete the bar. It's quite strange. I'm not very confident in many sections of this chapter… but I do hope you find it enjoyable. I tried to make it a bit longer than my usual chapters to compensate for my long absence.

Now, I started this story before episode Ignis came out, so the cause of his blindness was all speculation. It's obvious now that Adryn had a lot to do with it, and this story takes place on a timeline without the accursed thus it makes no sense for Ignis to be blind. I ask you to suspend disbelief, as I stated, we did not know why he was blind at the time I started this fic. I always assumed it was a fire-related injury incurred while trying to help Altissia evacuate.

So I know in the game when Luna is healing others, she's healing the blight. But I imagine she's capable of healing other illness and injury as well. In my headcanon she's basically a white mage, who is the sole person also capable of healing the blight. Mostly this comes from playing so many final fantasy games. I also see Luna as a far distant descendant of Yuna from FFX, who was the white mage of the party despite her extra abilities. So I see Luna also being a white mage.

 **Radiklement:** I'm glad you enjoyed it! It was a pretty fun chapter to write, especially getting everyone drunk and having Luna let her guard down a little. The conversation about Luna's health was very necessary, thank you for the suggestion dear! I'm glad you think I wrote it out well.

 **Guest** : I'm glad you also liked the little heart-to-heart Noctis and Luna had. It wasn't entirely her pride making her push herself, but as she explained it was also a fear that if she showed any sign of resentment that the astrals would think her ungrateful for sparing her.

 **Silvan Arrow** : I wrote this story primarily to scratch the Noct/Luna fluff itch. I ship them pretty damn hard. I wish there were more fics that did. Thank you for reading the last 9 chapters, and I hope you continue to like the rest of this story!

* * *

Luna fought against the headache and dizziness to wake, rubbing the heels of her hands against her eyes trying to will the fatigue away. Noctis groaned beside her, apparently enjoying a similar fate. Sitting up made her realize how queasy she felt, so she dropped herself back down against the pillows. She failed at preventing herself from waking Noctis, who groaned again against his own pillows,

"Did a catoblepas step on my head?" he moaned, burying his face,

"I think we overdid ourselves," Luna smirked beside him, failing to recall the last time either imbibed to such an extent. "I assume you're enjoying the same hangover as I am?" she inquired, getting an annoyed moan in answer. She rolled her eyes a bit at him, "roll over, let me help you," she offered, tugging on his shoulder. He moved reluctantly, but grabbed her wrists when she reached for him,

"You're not wasting your energy healing me, you have enough of that ahead of you today," he tried to argue,

"Oh stop it," she retorted, pulling her wrists from his grip and reached for him again,

"What about you?" he asked, "this isn't fair,"

"Some water, a cup of coffee, and some toast, and I'll be right as rain," she insisted,

"Ignis will be excited to show off his ebony to someone,"

"Who do you think it was that got me to enjoy coffee in the first place? Now stop stalling me," she leaned forward to place her throbbing forehead against his, feeling his warmth against her as she whispered a short prayer. Noctis sighed as he felt her light engulf him. He had nearly forgotten how serene it felt, it had been so long since he had allowed her to spend herself on him. But after pushing her into admitting her state of health last night, he needed to allow her this small gesture. And he had to admit, it was very nice to cheat his way out of his hangover and immediately feel himself again, and to allow himself to remember how good her light felt. "Better?" she asked, a smiling brightening her features,

"Much… thank you," he smiled, reaching out to brush the back of his fingers against her cheek. With his headache gone and stomach having ceased its desire to evacuate its contents he could appreciate the fact his wife was leaning over him, her clothes still on the floor where they had been discarded the night before. "well, now I feel bad," he pouted, "but I think I know a way to at least treat your headache," the smile on his face was enough to bring a blush to her cheeks,

"You didn't get enough last night?" she replied, a coy smile on her face as she lowered herself closer to him, making him lean up to meet her lips in a kiss,

"Never enough," he answered reaching up to pull her down towards him. She sighed against his mouth, agreeing with his words. Noctis moved his hands to her waist, and goosebumps rolled down her limbs at his touch on her bare skin. She let him roll her so she was on her back, and she winced at the throb in her head but welcomed his next kiss with equal fire. He parted from her to bring his lips against her neck, eliciting a moan that encouraged him to bite her gently, his tongue lapping against her skin before nibbling at her earlobe. She arced her back, giving her hips a seductive roll that got Noctis's voice to join hers as he groaned, her effect on him electric, "so bold," he whispered against her, fighting against his urge to simply take her, "I don't know if I can resist you," one hand brushed against her inner thigh, causing her to gasp at the intimacy of his touch

"then stop trying," she answered, rolling her hips against him again, his fingers having lit a fire within her that could only be extinguished one way. Her words may have been the sexiest he had ever heard her say, and in response he gripped her hips, fingers digging into her skin possessively as he pinned her to the bed. His moan almost drowned out her gasp. Her concern over the Manor staff hearing them vanished as bliss overtook her, sensation drowning out her thoughts and masking her headache. She moved with him, her hands running over his back, her nails tracing the shape of his spine leaving small marks. Noctis's mouth clumsily brushed her neck, inhaling sharply as she moaned, feeling her voice under his tongue. They enjoyed each other until they were left panting for breath, brows beaded with sweat, curled together on the bed.

"Is your headache better?" Noctis asked, his voice husky and breathless. The question elicited a short laugh from her, and she turned her head to him,

"Like magic," she answered, and they both snickered at her cheesy response. "We should meet the other downstairs before someone barges in. Privacy is a pipe dream for us…" she continued, rolling her eyes before sliding out of the bed to gather her discarded garments and don new ones.

"No need to rush getting dressed," Noctis called to her across the room, wanting just a few more moments of enjoying her.

"Honestly Noct! What's gotten into you?" she called, lifting a brow.

"Just you," he answered,

"You're going to make me vomit, and that's not just the hangover talking," she walked up to his boxers and picked them up, tossing them to him, "get dressed dear," she added with forced sweetness to her tone, "I would like the chance to eat before we head into town," She smirked at him, showing that her annoyance was sarcastic.

"If you insist. Can't I just nap a little more? You wore me out!" He teased,

" _I_ wore _you_ out?" she responded, incredulous. "I'm surprised I can walk, you dashing young King you," she waved her hand over her heart, and then gestured for him to get out of bed, "do I need to have Gladio come up here with water again?" This finally roused him from the bed, and he joined her in getting ready for the day before they walked together to meet their friends in the dining area.

**,**

"Always full of surprises!" Prompto announced when the royal couple joined their friends for breakfast and Lunafreya requested Ignis prepare her a cup of coffee,

"It helps with headaches," she tried to defend. "And Ignis is right, ebony is quite good,"

"You always drank tea on our brave quest across Eos!" Prompto announced, puffing his chest and twirling a dramatic arm, "and you drink that stuff black to boot! I need to load it with cream and sugar just to get it down! Okay well, powdered milk. We didn't exactly have a way to keep dairy fresh…" Gladiolus and Noctis added their agreement that the bitter liquid tasted far better tempered.

"Which is why we only bought the cheap coffee for the rest of you, ebony is intended to be savored black. Cream and sugar simply ruin the taste. It seems only our lady Lunafreya can appreciate true coffee,"

"Luna," she corrected absentmindedly, accepting her mug and taking a tentative sip of the hot liquid. "And good coffee is like good tea. Add anything to it and it's ruined. I don't even like adding lemon to my tea," The group continued their banter about proper hot drinks, Prompto insisting hot chocolate was the best around; to which Luna agreed hot chocolate was certainly her beverage of choice after coffee or tea.

"And you still try to insist my sweet tooth is worse than yours?" Noctis prodded,

"And I still say at least I eat my vegetables! And you're the one who had to add three sugar cubes to your coffee,"

"You're both wrong. A splash of brandy is what this coffee needs. Cures any hangover. Hair of the dog, as they say," Gladiolus interjected, having been uncharacteristically quiet during the meal, massaging his temple as he sipped his spiked sugar laden coffee.

"That's just a myth," Lunafreya insisted, "it doesn't cure your headache simply makes you tipsy again so you don't notice the hangover,"

"Either way I feel less like death, so I say it works."

"Well, if we are all quite finished I do believe it is time for us t head out if Luna is to arrive at the scheduled time in town to give the people their Oracle," Ignis cut in. Lunafreya thanked Ignis for sharing his beloved ebony with her and how well it helped ease her headache.

"You guys go on ahead, I just need to run over today's schedule again with specs," With the others out of the room Noctis pulled his credit card from his pocket, pushing it under the advisor's fingers, "while I'm with Luna at the shrine this'll be the perfect time to pick up the sylleblossum seeds and books for her. Though I have no idea how to grow those flowers… see if there's any gardening books that talk about them. Our gardener will probably appreciate a little instruction on making sure they do well since Lucis is a lot warmer than Tenebrae is,"

"One could never say you don't treat your queen right," Ignis smiled. He enjoyed this side of his friend, despite often joining in the fun of teasing the royals for any slight sign of affection between them. As the king's advisor, he also knew the political advantage to his genuine love for the lady Lunafreya. Their citizens adored their gentle queen, and knowing their king was so enamored with her gave the people more confidence in their young king. He knew Noctis always felt as if he would never fit in the shoes of his father, but Regis would have been so proud of his son. He remembered some of Regis's final words to his son were to be polite to Luna. If only the man had been given the chance to see how happy the arrangement made the pair. The people of Lucis always held Regis and Aulea in high regard; happy for the genuine affection between king and queen, and now they could share the same adoration for Noctis and Luna. He found it somewhat amusing that Regis married his childhood friend, and when he arranged the marriage with the Tenebraean princess he was unknowingly giving his son the same fate.

"She finally opened up about her health last night," Noctis added abruptly, taking advantage of being alone with Ignis.

"Did she now?" Ignis lifted his brows, "I will admit I was afraid she never would," he admitted.

"Me too," Noctis sighed, slouching in his chair a bit, hearing Ignis's voice in his head chiding him about his posture. "I just hope it wasn't only all the booze talking, and she'll keep her promise to stop hiding it from me," he confided.

"She's never been one to break a promise,"

"Also never been one to drink,"

"I still think the lady will keep her promise. A few beers won't change something so fundamental about her character," Ignis assured her. "Speaking of alcohol, you're sure spritely today considering how much you had. The rest of us wanted to die rather than get out of bed,"

"Oh. I let Luna heal me…" Noctis replied, suddenly feeling embarrassed,

"Been a while since you let her do that," Ignis was surprised for the second time that day.

"Opening up about her health last night was hard, so I decided not to push her this morning when she offered to cure my hangover," Ignis nodded knowingly, and suggested they catch up to their friends before they were forced to come fetch the missing pair.

"Ignis, come here a moment," Lunafreya called, approaching the two men as they rejoined their retinue, "I've helped everyone else rid their hangover, it's your turn," Noctis bit his lip, but knew she had a lot more healing ahead of her, and surely curing a simple hangover wouldn't sap her strength.

"I assure you, I am quite all right," Ignis tried to insist, not wanting to impose.

"I've done everyone else, it's not fair if you alone have to endure," she retorted and walked up to him. He felt her sedating warmth fill him, and the ill feelings washed away. "Thank you," he smiled to her once he felt her forehead pull away from his, and her hands leave where they were cupping his jaw. "Now, I do think it's time we set out," they all gathered into the large vehicle provided by King Tiberius and were driven into town.

**,**

Lunafreya and Noctis parted from their friends to walk towards the shrine where Tiberius had the government radio stations announce the Oracle would be available to heal her people. A large crowd had gathered at the shrine, blockades and Tenebraean soldiers clad in white and purple uniforms helping to keep order and maintain some sense of a line. Lunafreya had insisted that the soldiers not carry any weapons besides their ornamental swords. Guns reminded her too much of the empire that besieged them, and was concerned the people would feel the same. Two large ornate chairs were placed side-by-side for the Oracle and her King, with another chair before them so those she needed to heal could sit.

"My lady," the first citizen was a young woman holding a young child in her arms, bowing her head to the Oracle, "my daughter has an infection of the blood," Lunafreya gestured to let the child sit before her. She gently cupped the child's face, bringing her forehead against hers as she whispered her prayer, yellow-white light surrounding them for a moment before she drew back. Color returned to the pale child's skin, and she looked up at her mother with newfound energy,

"I feel a lot better momma! Thank you lady Or… ory-cle…."

"Oracle," Her mother corrected,

"Or-a-cle," the child repeated slowly. "Thank you!" she jumped up, hugging her, getting a chuckle from Lunafreya, before a soldier suggested carefully there were many more people who required the Oracle. The mother thanked her again, and thanked Noctis as well before bowing to the couple and moving away so the next citizen could step forward. Noctis felt a surge of pride for his wife, and wished he had joined her before when she went out to heal the people. Back in Lucis he was so busy with tending to all the tasks at hand to repair the damage from the empire he was never able to join her. He made a mental note to fix that in the future. Seeing the gratitude and adoration in the faces of these people gave him a hope and a confidence he hadn't felt since his coronation. He knew this day would leave his wife exhausted and weak, and he finally fully understood why she always endured it anyway.

**,**

Noon arrived, and a soldier announced that the Oracle would take a brief reprieve, returning in two hours to resume assisting her people. Healing such a vast crowd for some time left her ravenous, glad for the break so she and Noctis could join the others for lunch. She stood from her seat, giving herself a moment to gather her bearings before walking beside her King towards the street,

"Let me hail a cab," he suggested. Lunafreya wanted to walk through the town and enjoy the sights on their way to lunch, but wasn't foolish enough to believe her legs would hold her for such a length. She was already exhausted, and knew she needed to retain her strength if she was to return to the shrine in two hour's time. Nodding to Noctis he linked his arm with hers and together they rode to a small café where they were meeting the others.

"Hey guys!" Prompto was the first to greet them as they arrived, waving enthusiastically. Everyone was sitting at an outdoor table, enjoying the mild weather. "How-a-goes the healin'?" He asked with far too much exuberance.

"Very well, thank you," Lunafreya replied before her and Noctis joined everyone at the round iron table. A server quickly approached them, and bowed as recognition lit her features,

"What may I get for our highness and lady Oracle?" The pair wanted to instruct the young woman not to address them so, but both bit their tongues understanding situations in which formality was appropriate. Noctis requested a sugar-laden soda, while his lady requested a cup of black tea.

"How is everyone else's day going?" Lunafreya asked once the server had bowed to them again and retreated to fill their drink order.

"Man, this city is great!" Prompto replied, Ignis and Gladiolus each nodding in turn.

"Indeed. Your home city is simply marvelous," Ignis replied. He wished he could see the city, but contented himself enjoying the various smells, the music of street performers, the unique mountain climate. He enjoyed the local accents, the all of vendors, and hearing Prompto's camera shutter clicking away as his friend enjoyed all Tenebrae had to offer. "I found a lovely shop carrying all sorts of teas I simply cannot find back in Insomnia, I bought plenty for us to sample back home,"

"That sounds wonderful! Just don't let these guys ruin it with cream and sugar," the Oracle smirked, uselessly gesturing around,

"I don't like tea anyway," Noctis added,

"Wouldn't think so. Comes from a plant after all," she teased him,

"Hey! Sugar is a plant," he taunted back with a smirk, causing her to roll her eyes.

"The tea is all you guys, the rest of us will enjoy coffee. Coffee that tastes like something other than _bitter_." Gladiolus insisted, trying to defend his need to douse his daily caffeine intake with cream and a sugar rush.

"You just don't know how to enjoy _real_ coffee," Ignis insisted. Prompto changed subjects by chattering about a nice photography gallery he found that sold various supplies as well as prints of the pictures taken by the owners. He marveled at all the pieces, and even allowed himself to charge a new lens to his credit card as well as several filters for it.

"I'll have to test them all while we're still here!"

"Make sure you show them to me when you do," Lunafreya asked, getting a gleeful grin in reply.

"I was thinking of fishing for dinner tonight," Noctis swung subjects again. "I mean, we can always come back into town if I fail miserably, so it's not like we're risking going hungry like we did during out camping days," the group agreed to this plan, Lunafreya most enthusiastic, announcing her excitement at the thought of enjoying her favorite meal: fresh seafood.

"We could even build a campfire, be just like old times. Minus the sleeping on the ground of course," Ignis suggested. "I'd be more than happy to relive making a good campfire meal. Something about wood smoked fish that is just unsurpassable."

"Hey, who says we can't enjoy a night of sleeping out? Or have you all gone soft on your fancy beds?" Gladiolus asked. "I did have the boat packed with our camping gear, just in case. A quick ride to the pier and I can get our stuff. What'd'ya say guys?"

"Would be like old times," Lunafreya was the first to agree to the idea, and was seconded by Ignis. Prompto and Noctis took some convincing, but soon the five were in agreement to find a good fishing spot where Noctis could catch them some dinner, Gladiolus could pitch camp, and they could bask in the glow of nostalgia.

"If I catch sick because of this cold mountain air, you're the one who has to cure my ass," Prompto insisted, easily the least enthusiastic about camping.

"It's not _that_ cold!" she shouted back to him,

"You grew up here! Not all of us grew up in a freezer,"

"Oh come now," she shot back, "but fine. You get sick because of how _cold"_ the last word thick with sarcasm, "it is, I'll cure you if you stop complaining. Deal?" she offered with a sly smile.

"Our cheeky Oracle! It's a deal." The server returned with the royal pair's drinks, and gathered everyone's food orders before bowing and vanishing once more. Ignis made several suggestions for what to serve with the fish, and eventually settled on a mushroom risotto once Gladiolus told him that he packed the appropriate cooking gear, with mushrooms being a rare piece of vegetation his stubborn King's palate could handle. Everyone enjoyed their meal, chattering about how different yet enjoyable Tenebraean food was, and their enthusiasm for an Ignis-made campfire meal. An hour passed far too quickly, and the group parted ways once more. The three friends would find a suitable fishing and camping spot before heading back into the city while the royal couple returned to the shrine.

**,**

Darkness settled, the stars shining especially bright with the new moon casting the land into a deeper night. Lunafreya was simply exhausted from a day of healing, her vision blurred and her hearing muffled as she rubbed at her face not quite ready to stand. Noctis waited patiently beside her, having sent one of their guard to a local convenience store to buy her an energy drink he could change into an ether to perk her back up. She had put up no argument, not wanting to have to be carried to a cab and knowing an ether would give her just enough energy back to prevent such humiliation.

"I don't want the people to know what healing them does to me," she admitted quietly, "I don't want them to fear coming to me." Noctis bit his lip, a part of him bitterly wanting them to know what their need for her cost. But he understood her concern. She was their healer, their former-princess, and their greatest source of hope. Tenebrae had escaped the wrath of the empire better than Lucis had, but the people still needed their beacon of light. He just wished it didn't come at such a difficult price. Lunafreya sensed her husband's tense silence, and bit her lip to keep reply from being bitter. "You need to understand,"

"I do understand," he interrupted her, surprising them both with his ability to keep his tone level. He always struggled to keep a level head when it came to her health and safety. It was the only time they would ever argue during their quest, and the only cause of tension in their marriage. "I'll never ask you to stop being their Oracle… I just wish it didn't cost so much. It's not fair. You opened the covenants for me, what more could the astrals want? Why do they require a blood toll still?" he asked.

"For the same reason the ring hurts you. Power comes with a price, regardless of its use," she replied, as if the fact was as obvious a fact as they came. " Noctis nodded at her, trying to give her a smile as he reached for her hand, not trusting himself with words for the moment. She accepted the price far too easily, and he knew he never fully would. The guard returned with the drink he was sent for. Lunafreya drank it quickly, and felt some of the fatigue lift, her vision and hearing returning to full focus.

"Better?"

"Better."

"Come on, let's go meet at the café and see if the guys found a good fishing-slash-camping spot," with the tense subject of her well-being left behind, she was able to smile and express her excitement to camp with the guys once more. They caught a cab and found their friends sitting at an outdoor table again, despite the chilled night air. They were sitting at a table in the corner of the outdoor seating, their camping equipment on the ground tucked so it would not be in the way of any staff or passers-by.

"Hey guys. Successful day of fixing everyone's fragile meat-sacks?" Gladiolus asked, Lunafreya chuckling an affirmative. "I got all our camping gear from the boat, and our warm clothes that we all left at the Manor," Ignis grumbled about not having the foresight to think of bringing their warm jackets on a night out, Gladiolus bragging at having been the smart one for once. Ignis forced a change of subjects, prodding Gladiolus to tell them about the fishing spot he had found, and how the surrounding land was very well suited to camping, enough that he suspected it had been intentionally groomed for such activities by the locals.

"Sounds perfect Gladio! Man, I haven't been fishing in ages,"

"Just hope that hasn't made you rusty. Relyin' on ya to catch us somethin' good," Gladiolus replied to his King, punching his shoulder hard enough the man rubbed the spot roughly after letting out a surprised shout,

"I should have brought a book with me," Lunafreya sighed,

"Fortune smiles upon you," Ignis replied, getting a curious look in reply. "Picked this up in town for you," Ignis reached into a bag where the teas he had purchased earlier in the day were nestled with the seeds and books Noctis had requested. He handed her one of the books, a fantasy novel as Noctis had told him it was her favorite genre.

"Oh, thank you Ignis! How very thoughtful," She smiled, reaching for the gift happily, and busied herself reading the summary on the back,

"Don't thank me, though I'd love to take credit. Was Noct's idea,"

"I knew lover-boy would have something up his sleeve when you kept insisting on certain shops Iggy," The advisor ignored the large man's jab, Noctis blushing in turn. Lunafreya smiled at her husband, leaning over to kiss his cheek in thanks, and partially to deepen the red in his cheeks.

"Thank you," she managed to cut off the endearment she nearly called him, but caught herself to save them both further teasing thinking poor Noctis was suffering enough as it was. "How'd you know I loved this author?" she asked, recalling her collection of books in the Manor and how she simply devoured everything written by this fantasy writer.

"Lucky guess," Ignis answered, happily surprised. "Noctis only suggested fantasy, I simply asked the bookstore for a good fantasy novel and they put that one in my hands," The advisor allowed himself a very brief moment of bitterness that he could no longer read. His attempts to learn to read braille were slow, and thus far wildly unsuccessful.

"Very thoughtful of you Noct, thank you," she repeated.

"It's nothing," he tried to dismiss the gesture, but inside was absolutely loving the smile on her face and the shift in her posture. She suddenly looked like she had spent the entire day resting rather than pushing herself to the brink of collapse.

"You too Iggy," The advisor simply gave her a small bow of his head. The group enjoyed a couple drinks before gathering their supplies and hailing two cabs to get them closer to the camp spot. The walk from the road was short, Gladiolus and Noctis insisting on carrying all their supplies so neither Lunafreya nor Ignis would feel singled out for their inability to assist. True to the large man's word, the area did indeed looked perfectly groomed for camping. A dock made from pressure-treated wood jut into the lake, and nearby was cleared flat land with ashes from old campfires that would provide a perfect base from which to construct a new fire. Noctis could hardly keep himself from running to the dock long enough to help Gladiolus finish pitching the tents. Once done, he grabbed Lunafreya by the wrist and pulled her towards the water,

"Come on! This'll be great!" She smiled at his enthusiasm, seeing a flash of the eight-year-old boy who had warmed her heart those many years ago. He ran up to the edge of the dock, calling forth his fishing rod and tackle-box like one of his royal arms. He set a lure and cast his line before sitting down. Lunafreya removed her shoes, setting them beside her and let her feet dangle in the water, "won't that make you cold?" he asked, himself sitting cross-legged, but more importantly out of the water.

"You forget I tolerate the cold far better than you," she reminded him. "You all keep complaining about the cold, I find the weather quite nice. I assure you, I won't catch ill from putting my feet in cool water," she explained to assuage any concerns her over-protective Noctis might have. He let the subject drop, wanting to enjoy the impromptu camping and fishing. Luna pulled out her new book, thumbing to the first page and began to read silently.

"What's that one about? You said something about it being your favorite writer?"

"Always has been. This one is about a man who wakes up with another man's memories and has to save their world which is rebelling against humanity for advancing technology too far and destroying the land with it," She explained, and bit her lip a little, "it's better than it sounds. One of those stories that's really hard to explain," she added.

"No that made sense," Noctis assured her.

"Mind if I join you guys?" Ignis's voice chimed, causing them both to turn around,

"Sure," Noctis answered him, patting the dock. Lunafreya nodded her agreement, and scooted to give the man a spot to sit beside her.

"Are you enjoying your book thus far? Quite the coincidence it was your favorite author,"

"Very much so," she answered, and saw the frown flicker on his face once more,

"I will admit, I do quite miss my books. But my fingertips just aren't sensitive enough for me to successfully learn to read braille," he lamented with a sigh, allowing himself to admit this weakness in the company of friends. Lunafreya bit her lip, hoping her suggestion wouldn't come across as patronizing or childish,

"Want me to read aloud? So we can all enjoy the story?" she suggested,

"You're always trying to get me to read with you, great idea. I love stories, just hate reading," Noctis replied before Ignis could, knowing the man would probably simply love the idea, but be too proud to admit he'd like to be read to like a child. Ignis rarely complained about his blindness, and he had a feeling the advisor would let his pride keep him from experiencing something he would enjoy.

"Read away my lady," Ignis agreed, his pride assuaged by Noctis agreeing first. The Oracle smiled, returning to the first page and began to read.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this, I initially wanted to finish writing the fishing/camping trip but unfortunately I have to stop here due to time constraints. I wanted to get something posted rather than delay an update further just to get a longer chapter in. Please let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 11

Ya know, it bugs me quite a bit that this site doesn't let me indent paragraphs.

 **Radiklement:** Hey dear, glad you liked the last chapter! I did want to bring back a moment of Ignis being blind. While by the end of the game he's accepted it so good, it doesn't mean he won't have moments where he resents it. I'm also very happy you think I've kept everyone in character, and that Luna and Noct's dialogue was done well. Haha yeah the energy drinks were a fun easter egg type detail in the game.

 **Guest:** (from review on 12/29): Happy you enjoyed up to this point, and I hope you continue to!

 **Schurke:** I'm glad that despite being an AU you still like, and hope you continue to like this story. And if I caught your joke correctly, yes the story Luna is reading was an intentional little reference.

 **Guest:** (from review on 1/1) I see you as well caught my silly little reference with Luna's book ;) I got the impression people wanted a nice chocobro camping trip. I hope you continue to like this pointless little fic!

* * *

By the time darkness began to settle over the small pond, Noctis had caught enough fish to feed his retinue of friends, having spent half an hour next to Prompto cleaning them to be suitable for eating. Gladiolus had built a warm fire, filling the quiet twilight hours with the snap and crackle from the barely damp wooden logs. Ignis's favorite cast iron cooking pot was nestled above the flames, cooking the fish that had been caught with mushrooms, tomatoes, a splash of bottled water, and Tenebraen spices into a simple stew.

"It smells divine," Lunafreya stated, wafting the stew's steam towards herself, "always amazed me how well you could cook over a campfire. Even more so now," she continued. A proud smile pulled at the man's features,

"Thank you,"

"Even though it meant sleeping on the ground, we did always eat better when we camped out," Prompto added. "Diner food just doesn't compare!" Ignis's grin grew broader, letting himself forego humble pretenses.

"I'll second that," Gladiolus added, Noctis chiming in a third. After the injury that robbed him of his eyesight, Ignis had ceased cooking for what felt like half a lifetime. His confidence resumed slowly; the first meals he made were simple soups and stews, relying on his sense of smell. In time he was able to use his hearing as well, to listen to searing meat or vegetables. He still relied on someone elses's sight to double-check his work, but it was rare that a meal came out that failed to meet his own intense standards. Barring a meal made of vegetables, none of his friends had ever voiced dissatisfaction. Even then, it was Noctis alone complaining, often earning him stern words from his wife.

"Wish we brought marshmallows," Prompto lamented as he watched the fire, "so good,"

"I think the last time I had roasted marshmallows when on one of our camping nights," Lunafreya replied,

"You guys are making me nauseus just thinking about it…" Ignis wrinkled his nose. "I like the occasional treat as much as the rest of you. But marshmallows are quite literally just a ball of air-whipped sugar." He stated matter-of-factly, as if it would turn their opinions.

"That's why their so good! Oh man, let it catch fire until it's nice and burnt!" Prompto laughed,

"Wrong you are," Lunafreya argued back, shaking her head. "You roast it carefully until it's just browned all over!"

"No way! When you catch it on fire you pull off that nice crunchy layer, then set it on fire again, pull off the crunchy layer… you get like, five nice crunchy treats per marshmallow!"

"Setting them on fire makes them taste burnt. Get them brown and they taste almost like caramel,"

"Are you two adults or toddlers? Arguing over marshmallows?!" Gladiolus interrupted their discussion that was getting far too intense for how to best burn fluffy sugar-balls. "Besides; you're both wrong. Marshmallows are best in hot chocolate,"

"What if you roast one and put it in hot chocolate?" Prompto inquired with sudden excitement. "Oh man Iggy tell me you packed some instant hot cocoa!" Ignis was loathe to admit that he, in fact, did pack the requested item.

"Unfortunately I have… the dairy needed to make _good, real,_ hot chocolate would not have traveled well,"

"Oh lax those standards Iggy! Nothing wrong with the instant stuff. I mean, doesn't hold up to that liquid gold _you_ can make, but instant is perfect for camping!" the blond man retorted.

"Just like you think instant coffee is acceptable?" Ignis shot back,

"With cream and sugar, yeah. We aren't all as picky as you,"

"I say the award for pickiness would go to Noctis if anyone," Lunafreya broke into the argument, sticking her tongue out at said man when he shot her an exaggerated offended glare. "But I'm sorry Ignis, I do have to agree with Prompto. Powdered hot chocolate is better than none at all."

"Sugar addicts, the both of you," Ignis shook his head, knowing he was outnumbered. "I refuse to lower my standards. Ebony coffee or none at all, real hot chocolate made with cream, cocoa, the tiniest hint of salt…"

"Ugh you're killin' me man!" Prompto whined, "pull out the cocoa already." Ignis sighed, defeated, and told Gladiolus which bag the aforementioned affront to his senses was stashed, and which bag contained the bottled water refusing to let them use pond water; even if boiling it would likely kill off any pathogens, insisting he had to maintain _some_ standards. A second pot was placed before the fire to boil water, a camping mug handed to each of the friends with a packet of powdered hot chocolate inside. "How is it we thought of packing hot cocoa but not marshmallows? I mean, they go together like bread and butter," No one seemed to have a satisfactory answer for him.

With their stomachs full, sugar cravings satisfied, and debates about the merits of cooking marshmallows settled, the group sat around the fire in the darkness reminiscing about their camping days. They bragged about scars accumulated, meals shared, and drunken misadventures from when they would try to soothe themselves with liquor; especially after unusually temperamental hunts left them all smarting.

"Remember when that gigantoad left you poisoned Prompto? It was the middle of the night so all the shops were closed, we were out of any curatives, and when Luna tried to cure you, you threw up all over her lap?" Gladiolus taunted, turning his friend into a stuttering ball of nerves,

"I-I was poisoned! I'd like to see _you_ suffer through being poisoned without flinching!" His face burned red, the flush touching his ears and his nose.

"There were no rest stations or bodies of water around, I think she spent an hour scrubbing at herself with a rag and bottled water," Gladiolus continued, the blush on Lunafreya's face beginning to rival that on Prompto's.

"Just because I'm a healer doesn't mean I _enjoy_ body fluids on me," she retorted. "We learned our lesson that day, never let our curative stash run low," she added, shaking her head at the memories. Gladiolus gave her a rough pat on the back,

"Just consider it practice for when you two make an heir. Then you can bask in _all_ the bodily fluids," He taunted,

"Puke, pee, poop…" Promtpo listed, tapping at his chin, "probably others we've never heard of,"

"Really selling us on having a kid guys," Noctis interrupted, though truth be told, messes aside a child was something the royals desperately wanted; their unfulfilled wish not for lack of trying. Despite knowing she was the last Oracle, and he was the last of the Crystal's line, they both still retained a level of fear for their future children. Fate was fickle, and they feared it would reverse its course. But rather than fall into despair, the couple chose to cling to hope, and try for the family they had always wanted. Their notebook occasionally holding cartoonish sketches of the imaginary children they created for themselves as kids long before they understood what it implied. They had argued over the number of children they wanted, Lunafreya insisting she'd be satisfied with just two, Noctis wanting as many children as they were able to have. He never wanted his children to have the lonely life he had. He wanted there to always be someone around for them to talk to, to play with.

"Earth to Noct?" Gladiolus tapped against the prince's head, trying for the third time to hand the man a bowl of the fish stew.

"Sorry. Thanks," he took the offered bowl as he realized just how hungry he was and began to devour it, his voice joining the chorus of compliments that left Ignis blushing and sitting just a bit straighter.

**,**

"Clear night," Lunafreya commented, looking at the stars and laying back against the ground, hands tucked under her head.

"Stargazing again?" Prompto asked, looking up.

"You don't see the stars like this in Insomnia," she answered. Prompto had never been one for stargazing for the same reason he grew so fidgety when Noctis wanted to fish; he simply just couldn't get himself to focus on a task that involved sitting still. Even sitting by the fires sometimes resulted in him pacing all around the campsite.

"Still don't really see what's so great at staring at a bunch'a dots" he shrugged, pulling out his cellphone thanking the Six he had service out here in the middle of nowhere so he could challenge Gladiolus to a round of King's Knight, throwing occasionally jabs at the _lovebird royals_ , insisting that they were boring between curses at his phone.

After teasing, stargazing, mobile games, and another round of hot chocolate accompanied by arguments over the merits of various beverages the group began to feel the tug of sleep prodding the back of their minds. Gladiolus and Noctis set up the tents, insisting Lunafreya not perform chores on her vacation and Prompto was a lost cause when it came to tents. Ignis had the foresight to pack three tents, one for the royal couple, one for himself, and one for Gladiolus and Prompto to share.

"Why should _you_ get a tent to yourself while I sleep with the snoring wonder?" Prompto whined, getting a punch on the back of his shoulder from the large man sitting beside him.

"It's my reward for remembering to pack extra and cook for you," Ignis replied, as if the answer was the most obvious fact in the world.

"But you're the blind one! I have to _pretend_ I'm blind! Or did you actually forget Gladio here likes to sleep naked?" He shuddered, wrinkling his nose.

"You're just jealous," Gladiolus insisted, flexing his arms, "and not just of my muscles." A cocky grin took over his face getting snickers from the others.

"Dream on. Those muscles are just compensation," Promtpo shot back, this time getting a playful punch hard enough to knock the smaller man off balance.

"Well if you're both done behaving like children I bid you goodnight," Ignis interrupted as Prompto and Gladiolus began wrestling each other, the larger man's raw strength against Promoto's quick movements and bizarrely flexible limbs squirming out of any attempt at a grab. Noctis laughed at his friends, while Lunafreya appeared caught between wanting to hit the two with her trident to make them stop, and joining in Noctis's laughter. The wrestling didn't last long, for once Gladiolus manage to get a good hold on the smaller man, his strength simply overpowered Prompto's agility and he eventually had the blond calling for mercy with an arm twisted behind his back as Gladiolus dropped much of his weight against him,

"Still think I'm just compensating?" he taunted,

"Nope! Point proven big guy! Ugh… _totally_ just to beat me up. Now get off me!" he groaned with relief once he was allowed to sit up, rolling his throbbing shoulder.

"Getting' rusty lil' guy. When we get home you need to come join my training camp for a few weeks. You'll be in shape in no time,"

"Hey I'm retired from all that man. Royal photographer now! I'll choose my noodly wimpy lifestyle any day. I'm _done_ with all that nonsense." The pair continued to argue, ignoring the royal couple bidding them goodnight as they vanished into a tent.

"We should get to bed too. Waking you up in the morning is hard enough, if we stay up much later we might have to leave you behind tomorrow," Lunafreya teased before crawling into their tent to lay out her bedroll and sleeping bag. Noctis wasn't far behind her, placing his own next to hers. They lay side-by-side, having placed their sleeping gear almost uncomfortably close together.

"I forgot how uncomfortable these bed rolls are," Noctis complained,

"Never bothered me that much,"

"Does anything bother you?" he asked, rolling his eyes a little.

"Our tent being so close to the others'" she replied quietly, giving him her best seductive smile, which she had to admit, was probably more comical than sexy. She was never quite good at the art of seduction. An embarrassed flush stained her cheeks and ears pink.

"I have to agree on that one," he replied to her, scooting even closer, reaching out with one hand to brush her cheek with the back of his fingers. "But… if we're quiet…" he tilted his head to delay her reply with a kiss, the breath of her nasal sigh tickling his cheek. She smelled like dirt, salt, and pond water. He enjoyed her smelling so distinctly unfeminine. It reminded him of their months on the road, months without regular showers and far too many nights spent in a dirty tend.

"Good thing you never got that bell…" she whispered back when he broke the kiss long enough for her to speak. He kissed her silent again, and she could feel his grin against her lips. She slid an arm into his sleeping bag, tugging at his shirt, "sleep with this on and you'll wake up all sweaty. What do you say we take it off?" her voice so quiet she was almost mouthing the words,

"Only if you return the favor," he shot back to her, thumbing the straps on her shoulders. She smirked and they helped each other struggle out of their shirts. Lunafreya bit her lip to restrain the breathy sigh she wanted to let out as Noctis's lips found that weak spot on her neck, his tongue brushing against her skin and his teeth bore down in the ghost of a bite on her earlobe, her eyes rolling back. She ran a finger through his hair and curled her fingers, tilting her head so he could continue his attentions. She wanted to return the favor, but was too lost in how he was driving her crazy, desperately wishing their tent was further away so they could cave to their desires. He pulled back from her neck, claiming her lips once more.

The Oracle's hands slid around his torso, feeling her left arm begin to go numb from the weight of him lying on her, pulling on him so she could lay more on her back and relive the pressure on her pinned arm,

"Stop tempting me," Noctis mumbled playfully against her ear, getting shushed in return before she silenced his words with another kiss. She slid her arms down his back, her thumbs hooking the waistband of his boxers, feeling his kiss on her collar bone turn into a bite, his nails digging into her back, "you're killing me…" he complained, returning her teasing by ghosting her inner thigh, forcing himself to ignore the way she was moving and refused to bring his hands where she wanted them.

"You're terrible…" she complained,

"Just returning the favor," he mumbled against her skin, using all his self-control to keep his voice a whisper. They could only take a few more moments of this teasing; while they couldn't cave to their every desire they settled for hands and lips, before leaving their sleeping bags unzipped so they could sleep curled together. They barely had the sense to redress before settling into sleep, and drifted off no longer concerned with how uncomfortable the ground felt.

* * *

I hope you all liked this pointless bit of bro-bonding and a bit of smutty fluff


	13. Chapter 12

I finally managed an update! I got distracted writing that one-shot Bedtime Story, and updating Disney What-ifs. About time I returned to this one.

 **Radiklement:** A big thank you my dear for always letting me bounce ideas off you! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter so much, and hope this one is up to par as well

 **Megumeru:** Thank you for the review, and I hope you continue to like this story!

 **Guest:** And you as well for your continued support.

* * *

Noctis woke to someone shouting his name. He groaned, burying his face into his pillow, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep until his body decided it was time to wake up, not Ignis's grating voice at whatever ungodly hour this was. He blindly slapped around for his phone, and was finally jerked awake by the yelp beside him, he sat up and saw Lunafreya rubbing her forehead,

"Sorry!" he shouted, realization coming to him,

"What…?" she inquired, unable to form the question trying to shake herself out of a groggy daze,

"I was looking for my phone," he explained, and reached forward to touch her forehead, "I'm so sorry,"

"It was an accident," she replied, the skin on her forehead a deep pink, growing redder as she tried to rub away the sting. "What time is it anyway?" she asked, watching as he fumbled around some more until he located the device, thumbing the screen on,

"Almost eleven?!" He replied, the answer getting her to sit up straight.

"What?!" Her tone was almost as incredulous as his,

"No wonder Iggy tried to wake me up. We're up guys!" raising his voice for the latter sentence.

"I guess I overdid it yesterday…" Lunafreya mumbled to herself, jarred by how late she slept. As the grogginess wore off she became more aware of how achy her joints felt, and how heavy her limbs were. She would be loath to admit this to Noctis, who would only worry. She remembered her promise to him, and decided she would tell him if he inquired but otherwise there was no need to distress him. The pair dressed, and fumbled out of their tent and were greeted by knowing looks,

"Up late?" Gladiolus teased.

"I think I just overdid it with the healing a little," Lunafreya offered, dropping herself into a camp chair with her head down to hide the dark blush burning her cheeks,

"She did heal a _lot_ of people yesterday. And since when is my sleeping this late unusual?" Noctis asked, joining his wife in the camp chair beside her. "What's on the menu for breakfast this morning?" he asked, trying to change the subject, a part of him getting a bit tired of his friends' constant jokes about his sex life.

"Eggs-in-the-basket," Ignis explained. "Lady Lunafreya-"

"Luna" she corrected absentmindedly,

"Well a solid breakfast should get you feeling right as rain," he continued, "so make sure you eat plenty. None of that bird-like appetite of yours," he insisted. Lunafreya chuckled and agreed to eat whatever portion he served her, insisting her appetite was perfectly healthy and unusually large after a day of healing. Despite the fatigue, she was feeling the best she had in many weeks. Healing people took a physical toll on her, but hear heart always felt lighter for some time afterwards. And healing the people in her home country had put her in a particularly jovial mood. He gave her the first serving before cooking for the rest of his friends, everyone giving their usual compliments, devouring their meals, with the Oracle the only one besides Ignis able to maintain a sense of decorum.

"Now I do believe that we best be getting to the boat since we let the lazy royals sleep in," Ignis remarked, his tone so deadpan the aforementioned couple were unsure for a moment if they should be offended. "We could always swim back if you prefer," he added. "Cold water might do you some good,"

"Oh come on! You too?!" Noctis retorted, incredulous. "You aren't sick of these jokes yet?"

"Nope," Ignis answered with a grin,

"Never," Gladiolus added,

"Don't get old!" Prompto cheered,

"For gods's sakes…" the King complained, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I'm gonna pack up my tent," he mumbled, to escape the embarrassment he shared with his very red-faced wife who was busy chewing her food to cover the fact she had no clever remarks to throw back at the advisor's jab.

"Best let Gladio do it, we'll never make it to the boat on time if we wait for you to struggle that thing apart,"

"Good to know my advisor has full confidence in me," Noctis attempted to mimic Ignis's deadpan, but he never could quite get the knack of it.

"I simply want to reach the boat before nightfall," the man insisted

"We already had to fight a hydra, what's the worse that could happen," he joked back,

"Aw man Noct! Why'd you have to go and say that? Now we're jinxed! Probably going to be attacked by a kraken now!" Prompto lamented, "it's been good fellas, an honor really," he sniffed for dramatic effect. Gladiolus reached over, giving him a tight hug and patting the photographer hard on the back,

"It's been an honor man," the shield also sniffed with even more exaggeration.

"Har Har…" Noctis replied, and set to work fumbling with the tent, cursing all the while. Gladiolus rolled his eyes, and was able to finish his meal, finish Noctis's unfinished portion, tease him some more, and take down the other two tents before tugging on the back of his shirt,

"Noct you're a lost cause. As funny as it is to watch you struggle with that thing I'd like to get back to port at some point this month. Sometimes I think you do it on purpose so you don't have to deal with the tents," Gladiolus teased, earning himself a punch on the arm as Noctis returned to help fold up the camp chairs and assist Ignis in packing up his cooking equipment. It took Gladiolus only a few moments to get the tents packed up and soon the friends were walking back towards the city where they could hail a cab to bring them back to the Manor to gather the rest of their belongings.

"Get any good pictures?" Luna asked, watching Prompto sit down, thumbing his camera to flip through the images on the display. The group had taken respite in the grass as they waited for the cab they called for to arrive. It being the lunch hour, the cabs were quite busy and there was a wait expected.

"Wanna see?" he asked, gesturing for her to sit next to him. She accepted the motion, scooting over next to him, and he held the camera closer to her so they could both see the photos. One came across the screen, and suddenly the pair fell into a fit of mad giggles, which immediately caught everyone's attention.

"Okay you guys can't just burst out laughing like that and not tell us what's up," Noctis asked,

"Give it here!" Gladiolus insisted, a broad grin on his face. The grin vanished almost immediately when he saw the picture. He was bent over by one of the tents, the crack of his ass displayed gloriously for all to see, brightly illuminated by the night's campfire like a beacon from the Six themselves. "I'm deleting this!" he declared, causing Prompto to dive at him,

"Like hell you are! It's _my_ camera!" he shouted, managing to tear the device out of Gladiolus's hands, not having expected the photographer to become so possessive,

"And it's _my_ ass!" the shield tried to defend, moving to reach at the camera again only for Noctis to push his arms out of the way,

"Let me see!" He snickered, hastily looking over at the camera's display,

"It's a work of art!" Prompto insisted, "Think the art gallery in Altissia would buy it?" He mused, rubbing his chin,

"The gallery? Psh. This is worthy of an art auction!" Noctis laughed,

"I am going to murder the both of you!" Gladiolus insisted. Prompto quickly shoved his camera at Lunafreya, and gave the large man a cheeky grin,

"Bring it on buddy, rematch?" he asked. The shield looked caught between accepting the challenge so he could beat Prompto to a pulp, and attempting to go at Lunafreya to get that camera away from her. But he was no fool, frail or not, that damned trident was _heavy_ and she knew how to throw her weight around just right to make the thing hurt. Prompto it is.

"You're on buddy!" The shield announced, and Lunafreya frantically moved back from the chaotic mess of limbs, sweat, and curse words thrashing around too close for comfort.

"Seriously?" she asked, looking at Noctis who just shrugged, and gestured at her,

"Well while he's over there gimmie that camera," he asked. She handed it to him, and the look on his face was far too devious and she gave him a skeptical glare,

"What are you up to?"

"Camera has a wireless card. I'm sending the picture to myself," he answered simply, and her skepticism melted into an equally nefarious grin.

"You're terrible!"

"Judging by that smirk on your face, you're just as bad as me,"

"How long until Gladio kicks _your_ butt?" she asked, thumbing over to where Prompto and Gladiolus seemed determined to kill each other. "I think I learned a few new words," she gaped at the endless flow of curses and the very creative ways they were strung together. "Seriously, they could teach a class in linguistics." this drew a chuckle from Noctis.

"Okay guys, break it up. I need my photographer and shield in one piece." Noctis suggested. This caused Prompto to pause just long enough for Gladiolus to grip both his wrists, pinning the smaller man to the grass,

"Hey, no fair! I stopped, you don't get to call this a victory. You cheated!"

"Fine little man, we can have a rematch of our rematch later," Gladiolus laughed with a cocky grin. Despite having a normally cooler climate, the noon sun bore down on an unusually warm day for the time of year. Sweating from the effort of pummeling Prompto into submission Gladiolus shrugged off his jacket, face and chest beaded with sweat.

"If you take those pants off I swear I'll shoot you. I got enough of _a naked god,"_ he stressed the final words with a mockup of Gladiolus's deep voice, "last night. And stop flexing your man-boobs!" He added,

"You're just jealous," Gladiolus responded dismissively. "And do you really want to be stuck in a crowded cab with me extra sweaty with my jacket on?" he asked.

"I call front seat," Lunafreya chimed in response to that, Noctis narrowing his eyes at her,

"Hey, that's not fair. You don't get to make that call until you _see_ the car,"

"Shall I make a Queenly-proclamation?" she retorted, folding her arms a playful smirk gracing her lips.

"What if I make a Kingly one that you can't do that until we see the cab?"

"If you _really_ want to sandwich me between two sweaty guys, then by all means; you'll get to enjoy smelling me later. Maybe I'll even skip a shower to teach you a lesson," she mused, a forefinger tapping her chin. Though they both knew like hell would she skip a shower after being delightfully gifted with the smell of the two sweaty men. Nonetheless, Noctis played along and agreed to let her have the front seat when the cab arrived. "Oh, here," Lunafreya reached her arm out to hand the camera back to Prompto. "I should give this back,"

Gladiolus took advantage of this moment, and managed to snatch the camera form her grip before Prompto could secure it.

"I'm deleting that picture!" He declared, this thumbs madly pressing buttons on the device.

"Hey! It's my camera! You don't get to delete my pictures!" the photographer insisted, repeating his earlier threat to shoot Gladiolus. He ignored the threats, and stood to hold the camera high in the air to keep it out of Prompto's reach, groaning as he struggled to ignore him when he started climbing up his back, "there! Deleted!" he bragged, letting Prompto snatch it back,

"Awe man! That picture was glorious! I was gonna frame it and everything," he whined. Several seconds later he felt a buzz in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He was confused to see it was a text from Noctis, and looked up at his friend, "I'm only like, a foot away dude. Use your big boy words,"

"Just read the message," the King groaned, rolling his eyes. Prompto shrugged and thumbed his phone, and immediately burst out laughing. "Ha! You're the best man!" Gladiolus's phone went off next, and his reaction filled with words colorful enough to make a sailor blush,

"You son of a bitch, Noct!" The three friends couldn't help but laugh at how red Gladiolus's face was, and the childish way he crossed his arms over his chest,

"Oh just you guys wait," he threatened, pointing to each of them in turn. "you aren't getting away with this!"

The cab ride back to the Manor was short, the goodbyes even shorter as the Lucian royals and their entourage bid farewell to the Tenebraean King and thanked him for generously hosting them. It took quite a lot of convincing, but Lunafreya agreed to wait outside for everyone but only if Ignis would join her to keep her company while the others gathered their belongings. Once outside Lunafreya sat down on the stone steps, and pat the spot beside her,

"I promise you, the stairs are quite clean," she invited him, trying to placate his need for cleanliness. "Oh come now, drop that frown it makes you look constipated," her words nearly made him choke on his own spit, earning a chuckle from her, "I wouldn't try to con you into trying to sit in dirt; now sit, or I'll feel a fool sitting down while you proudly stand," she prattled, and the stubborn man gave in and sat beside her,

"What is on your mind?" he asked, suspecting a motivation behind her asking him to join her outside. He knew it wasn't her simply wanting some company, the young woman was not foreign to enjoying occasional solitude,

"I was meaning to ask you the same thing," she replied, leaning back against her palms.

"Were you now?" he answered,

"Don't be coy," she replied, no edge to her voice. "You were oddly quiet back there with the situation over Prompto's camera," she explained, hoping to prod him into talking. A long silence hung between them, Lunafreya wanted to allot Ignis adequate time to decide if he wanted to answer her, but eventually his refusal to answer began to weigh on her, "Iggy… you can talk to me you know," she tried to prod, hoping to get the bullheaded man to open up.

"Noctis and Prompto were giving Gladio enough of a hard time, I couldn't think of much to add," his tone betrayed the lack of confidence in his lie, his shift in posture betraying the fact she had struck a nerve.

"Since when are you one to sit on the sidelines?" she observed.

"Noct and Prompto were being cheeky enough," he shrugged, vainly feigning nonchalance.

"You're not fooling me," she answered, finally dropping pretense.

"You're too stubborn," he bit, unable to suppress his growing agitation

"I guess Noct is rubbing off on me. Now please… what bothered you so bad?" She had her suspicions, though she doubted telling him would do anything to help the advisor open up. The man's stubbornness could rival her own.

"It was the picture," he finally caved. "Before… before I lost my sight I was always fond of reviewing the photos on Prompto's camera," the pain in his voice was palpable, admitting the source of this pain clearly costing the advisor some degree of his pride. "I can imagine the picture in my mind's eye, but it's just not the same as reviewing the photo for myself. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves so much." He sighed, and she saw his weight shift, his posture unusually lax.

Lunafreya was lacking for a response. She didn't want to give him some generic reply filled with pity. She knew his pride would not accept such an insult. She shifted her gaze, thinking, as silence once again filled the space between them.

"I often lament my current state as well," she finally answered. She hated admitting it. It had taken Noctis's outburst in the sylleblossum field to get her to admit such to her own husband. It was true what she had told him, that she feared letting herself acknowledge her resentment would be spitting upon the gift of mercy the Six had shown her. Calling attention to it she once again realized just how exhausted she currently felt, and briefly worried if she could even handle the walk to the pier. The last several days had been the most physically active she had been in many months. She didn't want to focus on her frailty. But she wasn't sure how else to comfort her friend. He was opening up to her, how fair would it be to offer him nothing but pity while burying herself in her own pride and stubbornness?

"Quite the pair we are," he answered with a humorless laugh,

"I can't change it, "she continued, "I may resent how frail and pathetic I am… don't you dare try to say I'm not, because you damn well know I am," Ignis turned to her, the shock clear on his face. Whether it was the fact she cursed or simply for her admission he did not know. "But I can't focus on that. I thank the Six I'm alive," Her voice trailed off. There was truth in her words. He did fully understand her diminished constitution. But this wasn't was just exhaustion damnit!

"Luna, I'm _blind,"_ the anger in his tone was palpable,

"And some days I can't make it from my bedroom to the kitchen without collapsing," she answered in an even tone.

"Why my sight though?" He asked, struggling to regain his composure. It wasn't fair to lash out at her like that. _Why not an arm like Ravus, a lame leg like Regis, the necessity to sleep half the day like Noctis, or even the eternal frailty of the Oracle. Why my sight of all things?_ He let his head fall back, feeling the evening sun on his face. He wondered if this sunset was red, or orange, or purple. Maybe it was still blue. Were there clouds? Were the first stars beginning to show through the curtain of night?

"Do you regret it?" she asked cautiously,

"Never." The reply was almost too quick. He had put on the ring to save Noctis; and her. They were both unconscious at the altar, at the empire's mercy, the covenant having sapped the last of their collective strength. Like hell if he was going to let Verstael get his sick hands on Noctis to tear apart in his experiments, his desire to learn the secrets of the crystal leading him down the darkest of paths. Or to let Lunafreya return to her former prison, once again considered little more than a piece of property. A tool. A toy to do whatever they wished. "I just… I miss looking at Prompto's photos. I miss reading. I miss going to the art gallery in downtown Insomnia," He answered. "Do you regret it?" he turned her own question back on her.

"Never," she echoed his answer. It had been her destiny, her fate. The price she paid was so much less than expected. She knew Ignis was lucky, the ring could haven taken so much more from him than just his sight. _I'm so sorry Ignis. If I had been stronger, if I could have just held my own and protected Noctis… you never would have had to put that accursed ring on. You paid that toll due to my failure. I failed to protect the Crystal's chosen. And now you're blind…_ The thought struck her so suddenly she wasn't able to blink away the guilty tears before they rolled down her cheek. She brushed them away quickly, managing to keep herself form sniffling to compound her shame.

"You don't know how much it meant to me that you shared your book with me…" he paused for a moment, then turned to her with a sharp motion, "you tell the guys that and I'll hide your favorite tea for a month!" he pointed his finger at her,

"I'll just go buy more and keep a secret stash," she replied with a cheeky grin, forcing back her dark thoughts and burying her guilt.

"Then I won't cook you fish chowder for _a year!_ " he answered back,

"Oh you're just evil. Fine then, your secret is safe with me." they both knew it wouldn't have taken threats for her to respect his request. "If you miss books so much, when you manage to get away from Noctis's office for more than five minutes, you should join me in the gardens. I always have a book with me," she offered, "and don't you let your damnable pride make you say no, because the only answer I'll accept is _gladly._ "

"I don't think I've ever heard you curse, let alone twice in one sitting. Should I be concerned?" He asked, feigning worry. He reached in the direction of her voice with the back of his hand, initially bumping her cheek before correcting his aim and finding her forehead, tisking at her, "you feel warm. Would explain a lot," he teased before she pushed his hand away. He could hear the subtle sway in her hair that indicated she was shaking her head, a quiet chuckle in her voice.

"I'm still waiting for your answer, or do I have to threaten to hide your Ebony? Two can play at that game." she tried to goad him into agreeing.

"I'll _gladly_ try to join you in the garden now and then for story-time," he answered, stressing the word she expected with only a hint of mockery.

"What did I tell you about your pride? You deserve to be happy too Ignis. You're allowed to fulfill _your_ needs, not only Noct and I's," she assured him. "And you're allowed to be angry sometimes… you don't have to be so embarrassed about it. But more importantly… you need to let yourself be happy too,"

"I… thank you Lunafreya," his voice soft.

"Luna."

Their friends returned with all their bags in tow, refusing all offers from the sitting pair to help them carry their belongings down to the pier. Much to her own chagrin, Lunafreya was grateful that they refused her help, and Ignis wouldn't take no for an answer and managed to wretch his own duffel from Prompto's grip and charged proudly on ahead, duffel in one hand, cane guiding him in the other.

"Ready to go home?" Noctis asked, falling behind the others to match pace with Lunafreya.

"I'll miss Tenebrae… but yes," she answered.

"We can come back, this doesn't have to be a one-time thing," he offered

"I'd like that," a smile gracing her features, tugging the corners of her eyes. Noctis had a smile to match hers. "Have fun?"

"Of course. I was worried that… that being back here at the Manor would only bring back the bad memories. But maybe because I was here with you… it was like when we were kids again,"

"Only I wasn't in a wheelchair this time," he grinned, giving her a gentle nudge with his elbow

"You finally played tag with me," her tone held a playful note.

"I can't believe you remembered that promise all this time," he answered

"You've never broken a promise before, why would I let you now?" she asked, sporting a mischievous grin

"How can I break a promise to someone I love as much as you?" he asked, "even if it is just about a game of tag,"

"You were so determined to play with me as kids, always worried I was bored," she smiled again at the fond memories.

"Only you two love-birds could make _tag_ a romantic topic, stop making me nauseous" Gladiolus commented, shaking his head.

"Then run on head if you're sick of listening to us!" Noctis quipped back, "Not my fault your girlfriend is your left hand!" Lunafreya nearly snorted trying to restrain the sudden burst of laughter that shook her, the sound making Prompto's resolve fail and he too fell into a fit of giggles.

"Children, the lot of you," Ignis insisted

"I have more talent with my left hand than you do with your lil' guy, poor Luna here…" Gladiolus quipped back, leaving Noctis a stuttering mess. His bellowing laugh was cut off sharply when cold metal impacted the side of his head, "what the…?" he startled, blinking away the sudden light throb in the side of his head, fingers touching the spot that was stuck,

"I've warned you half a hundred times I'd crack you upside the head!" Lunafreya answered, her trident held confidently in her hand. She swayed on her feet, the effort of summoning it and swinging it high enough to live up to her endless threats was a surprisingly draining feat, but the look on the Shield's face was well worth it.

"Ah! Damnit… I forgot how much that thing _hurt_ ," he complained, and followed it with a proud laugh, "Well, at least I know Noct is safe with you around!" He gave her a hearty pat on the back, knocking her off balance but catching her by the back of her dress before she could tumble over.

"I tried to warn you," she repeated, shaking her head and letting the trident vanish into blue sparks.

"Guess you need some training," Prompto laughed, "she sure got the jump on you!" he gave the shield a punch on the shoulder, getting a much harder one in return knocking him off balance, only he didn't offer the blond the same curtesy he did the Oracle and laughed as he struggled to regain his footing,

"Don't think I forgot about how hard I'm gonna whip all your asses into shape once we get back to Insomnia. I haven't forgotten about that Hydra," He threatened, "that was the most pathetic fight we've ever had,"

"You don't remember our first hunt?" Noctis replied, "Prompto nearly deafened me with his damn gun, firing it from what, an inch away from my head?" he pointed an accusing finger at said man, who put his palms up defensively,

"Hey, I was just excited for our first big hunt!" he tried to explain,

"You _know_ how loud those things are!"

"I don't think you ever told me this story," Lunafreya prodded,

"Oh it was pretty bad…" Noctis began, ignoring Prompto's pleading not to share their collective shame. The King merely laughed, and regaled his Queen with the tale of their fumbled attempt to take out a pack of sabertusks to make enough money to pay for the repairs on the Regalia, which was unfortunately pointless as Cid sent them on a second hunt to fulfill payment.

"That sounds worse than the time I was knocked out of commission for a day after getting my thigh kicked by a mesmenir," Lunafreya chuckled

"Naw, that was in its own league of pathetic," Noctis teased. She gave him a heated glare, to which he responded by wrapping his free arm around her shoulder to tug her close to him, placing a clumsy kiss on her temple, "I love you anyway," She wriggled herself out of his grip, pushing him away, but the effort caused her to stagger and helped her right herself.

They reached the pier and found the dock that their boat was moored at. The men packed their belongings into the storage hold, but after recalling the disastrous Hydra fight had the sense to collect the curatives out of Ignis's bag. The curatives proved unnecessary, as the ride back to Lucis was uneventful. The weather was agreeable, the calm sea allowing for a smooth ride. Lunafreya played a round of chess against Ignis, determined to repeat her near-victory without interruption; Gladiolus had borrowed one of Luna's books, and Prompto and Noctis were exchanging curses as they played King's Knight. It was dark by the time they reached Lucis. Lunafreya was half-asleep in Noctis's lap, the young King having successfully begged his Queen to sit with him. She eventually fully drifted off, Noctis playing with her hair and whispered _I love you._ For once able to show her some affection without harassment.

* * *

This story will be drawing to a close soon, I hope everyone has enjoyed the journey thus far, and that I can bring it to a satisfying conclusion.


	14. Chapter 13

Holy crap I updated!

Guest: I'm glad you enjoyed Luna finally living up to her threats :) And like you I really expected a water battle while they crossed the sea to Altissia. Really dropped the ball there Square!

Radiklement: Thank you for beta-reading this chapter for me! Glad you enjoyed all the banter and the romance. I can't wait to really set to work on the longer story this one keeps referencing. This story seriously got away from me, when I first imagined this story it was planned as a one-shot. 13 chapters later...

* * *

"Feels good to be home," Noctis admitted as they walked into their bedroom, the King dropping their bags onto the floor and rolling his aching shoulders. He had refused his friends' offers to help him bring his and Lunafreya's bags up to their bedroom, insisting instead that they go get some rest themselves. He had to nearly beg Ignis not to check for non-emergent messages, insisting that all duties could wait until the morning and to go get some rest. Work didn't have to happen the minute they returned from vacation. Though, truth be told, his true desire was to be alone to get Lunafreya into his arms.

"Hmm, I enjoyed the trip greatly… thank you Noct," she smiled,

"I wanted to do something special for you..." he felt almost embarrassed admitting this, though he couldn't pinpoint why.

"Love you too honey," she smiled at him, hearing the inflection behind his words. "It was lovely seeing Tenebrae again… but there is something warm about being home" she agreed, realizing how strong her fatigue was hitting her now that her bed was within her line of sight. She took a few steps towards it when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, a chin resting on her shoulder,

"It's true, Tenebrae _is_ a bit cold," Noctis answered in a musing tone, clicking his tongue.

"Oh you know what I meant!" Lunafreya chided with a slight laugh in her tone, voice trailing off and her attempts to wriggle out of his grip ceased when she felt his lips against her neck, "aren't you tired too?" she mumbled,

"Mmm… nope…" he answered, tightening his arms around her to pull her close, so her back was flush against his chest. He found that weak spot just below her earlobe, biting down gently on her skin as his fingers tugged at the hem of her top to search for bare skin, his thumbs brushing the smooth skin on her stomach, "you're freezing," he whispered against her shoulder as his lips grazed a trail down her neck, "we should change that,"

"By removing my clothes?" she teased, a coy ring to her voice,

"And replacing them with something a bit warmer…" he replied, his tongue tasting her skin, his breath tickling her as he hummed against her neck. He had been looking forward to being alone with her for some time, where neither duty nor friends would interrupt them. He had half a mind to lock his bedroom door and post a guard at either end of the hall, but that would require letting her from his grip; the thought of which was too bitter to bear now that he was _finally_ alone with her.

"Then you best give me more of you," she whispered back in answer, twisting her neck so she could meet his gaze, a light smile playing her features. She tried to push her weariness aside, as desperate as him to enjoy this gift of solitude. "And you best get me to that bed before you steal the strength from me," she whispered, sighing as his hands wandered higher up her shirt, fingers delicately brushing her skin to tease her, enjoying her throaty whine. His lips and tongue silenced any further words from her as he drove her mind to impure places.

"Mmm… I should do something about that," he answered, spinning her so he could hook an arm under her knees, the other behind her shoulders as he lifted her. She linked her arms behind his neck, her lips clashing with his as she grew desperate for his kiss, her moan ending in a high-pitched yelp as he dropped them onto the bed, his body covering hers. He nearly pulled back to ask if he had hurt her, but the smile on her face was answer enough. He felt her moan beneath his lips as he kissed the pulse in her neck, trailing to her collar bone as he pulled up her shirt, the action clumsy in the rush of motion before finally bringing it over her head and throwing the offending garment to the floor. She moaned his name, the sound encouraging him. Luna reached for his belt, fingers beginning to fumble with the buckle when Noctis pinned her arms above her head, drawing a disappointed whine,

"I don't get to remove your clothing?" she asked, panting with desire,

"Let me get you out of yours first, I've been dying to see you naked for too long," he answered her,

"And I haven't desired the same of you?" she quipped back. Despite wanting to tease him, she lifted her hips so he could pull down her skirt like the item was on fire,

"I may go mad if you keep these on much longer," he shot back,

"And I won't feel the same about you?" she asked, reaching for his belt again once her hands were free. He grasped her wrists and pinned them beside her head once more,

"You have more self control than me,"

"Not when it comes to you," she protested, arching her back and rolling her hips against him, whatever sarcastic reply he was brewing melted away in to a moan, and he clashed his lips against hers once more. He bit her lower lip and tugged playfully before prodding with his tongue, desperate to taste her moans, and she returned his gesture with fervor. Her undergarments were removed with haste, and he finally allowed his Oracle to undo his belt and push his pants past his hips. The act was difficult as he didn't want to part from her long enough to allow her to reach as far as she needed to free him of them but he eventually let go, tearing them off himself,

"Guess you are eager, taking my pants off before my shirt?" he asked

"Oh shush and take that shirt off," she answered back, fumbling with the buttons, "Why these button-up shirts? Go back to your usual tee-shirts" she complained biting her bottom lip and closing her eyes when he came down to kiss her neck again, his tongue lapping against her skin between gentle nibbles, "not… fair…" she panted, she tried to keep her focus on his shirt buttons _why are there so many buttons?!_ But his tongue was making it hard to concentrate on anything else. Finally, after what felt like hours, she got the last button undone and pushed away the shirt. Noctis let go of her just long enough to let her push his shirt off before going back to her, his kisses trailing from her neck down her stomach, leaving her mind and nerves ablaze.

He moved agonizingly slow, determined to draw this out; to tease her, to drive her mad until she pleaded for him. Each moan was music to his ears, and he whispered her name against her skin, working his hands the ways he had learned would have her writhing beneath him. It felt like it had been far too long since they could indulge in each other without restraint.

Lunafreya laid against Noctis, basking in the afterglow. There was a tremor in her limbs, and a shudder in her voice as she whispered _I love you_ against his chest. Noctis tightened his arms around her, slowly brushing his fingers along the length of her back, returning her words. Her words sounded tired, but he had no intention of letting her sleep just yet. They had been deprived for so long that sleep was furthest from his mind.

"You're not tired?" she teased when she felt one of his hands begin to wander, and recognized the change in his breathing that betrayed his intentions,

"Mmm… nope," he answered, rolling them so she was beneath him again,

"I don't know if I can take much more of you," she whispered back, "I probably won't be able to walk for a few days you devil," she nearly hissed, her grin betraying the playfulness behind her words.

"Well I'll carry you to the gardens, just be here with me now," he offered, and felt the reverberations of her laugh in her chest beneath his lips, one hand thumbing her earlobe while the other threatened to drive her crazy once again. The couple indulged thoughout the night, the King denying his Queen's admonitions of fatigue, insisting he would help her in any way she needed. They slept long into the morning, only reluctantly getting out of bed when Ignis called Noctis repeatedly until the man answered his phone.

"What?" Noctis mumbled into the mouthpiece,

"You really have a perchance for sleeping until noon these last two days," the advisor answered back, despite the monotone in the words Noctis could hear the annoyance nearly melting out of his phone.

'I'm getting up…" he insisted, holding the cell between his shoulder and his ear as he slid out of bed, trying to keep his voice quiet to avoid rousing his wife, though he could tell from her groggy moans she had likely been awake from the first ring. He tried to pay attention as Ignis began to list the matters he needed to attend to that had backed up due to their vacation while he got dressed, pulling on one of his formal suits and cutting off his advisor, "-Specs, I'll just meet up with you. You're going a mile a minute… yes… no I … Iggy! Just give me ten minutes I'll be right there, meet me in… yes… the study, where else?... okay… okay… Iggy… Iggy… Ig… Specs! Slow down! Just meet me there, the country won't fall apart in the next 10 minutes!" he ignored the protests coming from the other line and ended the call, thumbing it silent and stuffing the phone into his pocket knowing he would have a dozen missed calls by the time he went to the study.

"Ignis getting started already?" he heard Lunafreya's groggy voice call from the bed. He finished buttoning his jacket and turned, enjoying the site of her lying nude in their bed. Any pretense of modesty was lost as the sheet was only as high as her waist, and he had half a mind to keep his advisor waiting just a bit longer than ten minutes.

"Always the astute adviser," he answered her. "but he can wait just a few more minutes,"

"If he sends Gladiolus in here I swear Noct," she rolled her eyes, not wanting to push their luck. The previous night had been everything they had been wanting, and she didn't want this pleasant morning-after glow to fade for a gamble. Her King walked up to the bed, kneeling beside her and leaning over her, enjoying the blush overcoming her cheeks and kissed her concerns silent.

"I already warned him to stop charging in here," he chuckled. She hummed in reply, weaving her fingers through his hair, not quite ready to let him go just yet.

"I wish he would let you have one more day off…" she complained, brushing her knuckles against his cheek.

"Do you need help getting down to the garden?" he asked, recalling her concern from the previous night, unsure if it had been simple awkward flirting or not. She smiled, humming a small laugh again.

"Perhaps a little later. Go see what Ignis requires, I'll read up here for now," she assured him. He stole her lips again, returning her gentle gesture and brushing his fingers against her cheek, tracing the line of her jaw. His thumbs played with her earlobes, a gesture she had grown quite familiar and fond of.

"I'm not ready to leave you quite yet…" he answered her, his lips brushing against her, following the trail of touches his fingers were leaving. This elicited a shuddering sigh from her, and he felt her relax beneath him, bringing a smile to his lips. "I don't think you are either,"

"Okay okay cut it out," she pushed him away at that, not wanting to lose herself and risk an unpleasant surprise aif Ignis's patience wore thin. "I'm not going anywhere, now go see what he wants," Noctis pouted, jutting his bottom lip with an exaggerated quiver, "that won't work on me this morning. Go," she tried her best Queenly-voice to command him, but it was a tone she never quite mastered.

"If you insist m'lady Lunafreya," he teased in response to her attempt,

"Call me that again…" she threatened, narrowing her eyes at him. He chuckled, leaning down to brush his lips against hers, keeping the kiss chaste, only to find her prodding his bottom lip with her tongue, her fingers entwining in his hair,

"I thought you wanted me to see what Ignis wanted?" he teased her,

"I can steal one more kiss from my King before I eject him from my bed," she smirked, and pushed on his chest again, "now go, while I still have my wits about me," she shooed him. He laughed, giving her one last quick kiss and got up from the bed. He straightened his clothes, and tried to fix the hair she mussed before heading to his study.

"Not very punctual today," Ignis remarked when he heard Noctis finally enter the room, listening to his footsteps approach the desk the advisor was seated across from.

"It's our first day back, cut me a little slack," Noctis complained. "I'm sure Aranea was excited to have you home, why else would you have waited until noon to wake me up?" he hoped his cheeky grin was noticeable in his tone,

"Indeed she was," he replied simply, though the slight pink touch to his cheeks betrayed what his tone did not.

"You helped me bring home some souvenirs for Luna, I'm guessing you got something for Aranea too?"

"Of course. What kind of gentleman would I be if not?" He quipped back, and looked as if Noctis had offended his great ancestors with the question. They talked for several minutes about how the aforementioned was doing, Ignis admitting they were starting to try for a child.

"Really now? Is that why you waited until noon to wake us?" Noctis asked; glad for once to be on the other end of the teasing about bedroom antics.

"A gentleman doesn't talk about such things…" that pink flush turned a whole lot redder, Noctis snickering at his reaction.

"What made you guys decide you were ready? I mean you've always been ready you basically raised me," Noctis admitted with a hand gesture,

"I don't know if I am ready…" Ignis admitted, his voice trailing off. Noctis hadn't heard him sound so defeated since the first weeks after Altissia. It was admittedly frightening to hear. Noctis's _why_ was more of a way to prod Ignis into keep talking; the reason for his insecurity was not difficult to guess. The young man allowed the question to hang in the air for several difficult moments, and sighed. _Damn these royals, both of them getting me to admit something I've been afraid to admit to myself for these difficult months._ "Will I truly be able to care for a child when I'm still learning how to care for myself?" he asked.

"First, you are a way more functional adult than me, Gladio, and especially Prompto; blind or not. And second, you wouldn't be alone, you have Aranea," Noctis offered, but could tell by the expression on his friend's face his words provided little comfort. He wasn't sure _how_ he could offer any comfort in this. He had no concept of how difficult it was to be blind. Some days he hardly knew how to comfort Lunafreya about her frailty, how could he comfort his friend about sacrificing his sight to save him? How could he comfort his friend about his blindness when he could hardly comfort himself? _Damnit, if I had just been stronger, more focused; if I hadn't blown that fight so bad Ignis never would have had to put that damned ring on._ He remembered Gladiolus's harsh words for him in the subsequent days. As if he didn't feel responsible enough for his friend's injuries. Ignis lost his ability to read. For months he lost his ability to cook, wallowing too deeply in self –derision to even attempt the task with help or encouragement. The man had endured months of depression, pushing away his friends around him because he couldn't stand their pity. His pride refused the affront of help. He was so damned determined to be independent, that his helplessness was a burden he could tolerate. _Because of me, because I wasn't strong enough to take on the Hydrean._ Noctis tried to push down his bitterness, he was going to be an unofficial uncle. Ignis was close enough to a brother. _It counts_ he told himself.

"I'll never get to see their face…" Ignis's lamentation pulled Noctis out of his own well of pity, feeling lost as to what to say. How the hell could he comfort Ignis about _that_? He couldn't help but wonder how he would feel if he couldn't see Lunafreya's face, if he never got to see the face of any future children. Another unexpected pang of pain hit his chest, and he swallowed hard at the sudden surge of emotion. _A child…_

"Will they look more like me?" Ignis's voice snapped Noctis's attention back to his friend "Like her? I won't see them take their first steps… I can never read them a bedtime story… see whatever ridiculous outfits Aranea will pick out, what color the nursery would be… never teach them how to cook… will I even be able to help with homework?" the man's shoulders began to shake, tears forming in his one intact eye.

"Of course you can teach them to cook," Noctis's tone lacked any confidence to back his words, grasping at one of the listed concerns desperate to help his friend with this hurt. "Your eyesight hasn't changed your magic in the kitchen. And you were always better at cramming a lesson in my head better than any teacher. If anyone can handle a cooking lesson it's you," he paused, "what if you give me a few cooking lessons? For practice? The Six know I can't cook to save my life," this managed to get a chuckle from his friend.

"If it'll make you feel better, fine. I'll give you a cooking lesson,"

"And hey, as for the outfits, at least you and Aranea will never argue about that. Fashion has never been your favorite thing anyway," Noctis offered, not sure if sounding so dismissive of one of his list of concerns would help or not. He felt like he was grasping at straws.

"My sense of fashion is merely misunderstood! I have a certain look I prefer to maintain, and even if I can't _see_ what the child is wearing, I would still prefer they look presentable," Ignis had folded his arms in front of him, the stubborn look on his face almost made Noctis laugh.

"You'll just have to trust that Aranea is agreeable to your fashion sense," he teased,

"She is most agreeable with my fashion sense, she has never said a word otherwise. I just wish I would be able to sew damaged clothing like I did when we were camping…"

"Kids grow out of clothes so fast you won't have to worry about repairing them by the time they rip the kid will have outgrown it! Besides. Since when do _you_ focus on what you _can't_ do? You'll always be able to hold them, teach them science and math, and like hell if you of all people would let your loss of sight get in the way of _that_. With you in the kitchen you'll have the healthiest kid in all of Lucis!"

"As long as you don't somehow pass your hatred of vegetables into the kid. You ever complain about greens and influence them-" Ignis pointed an angry accusatory finger,

"I promise to pretend I _don't_ want to vomit at the mere mention of them," Noctis laughed, putting his hands up defensively. "So, how long have you guys been trying?" he asked, hoping to turn the conversation more optimistic,

"You're just trying to stall so you don't have to work today," Ignis answered,

"And you're evading," Noctis quipped back, crossing his arms.

"Not long," Ignis answered, caving instantly knowing that Noctis wouldn't let him change such a subject so abruptly. "about a month," he shrugged.

"You're both so stubborn I'm curious, who was the first one to put on their big kid pants and start the baby-talk?" Noctis asked. Though with how many doubts his friend expressed he was certain he already knew the answer.

"It was Aranea. Quite out of the blue to be honest. We were eating breakfast and she without even looking up from her plate just says 'Hey, Specs, want a baby?' nearly made me spit out my coffee," The mental image made Noctis erupt into laughter. The idea that the ever-prepared diligent logical advisor would have such a life-changing decision sprung on him like she had asked him what he wanted for lunch.

"Spit out Ebony? Truly an unforgivable offense!"

"Indeed" Ignis's voice was so deadpan Noctis wasn't sure he got the joke until he saw him finally crack a smile. "At first I wasn't sure she was serious. When I asked her to repeat herself she asked the question a little more realistically… and somehow by the end of the conversation, we were in agreement we were ready to start a family. I still don't know how that sly woman convinced me,"

"Admit it Ig, you want a baby even more than she does I bet, insecurities aside,"

"Indeed I do. The idea of a baby is somehow… like the exclamation point in my happy ending. I was always so dedicated to duty I never gave myself much time to dream of a domestic life. So when she suggested it… I realized how much of a dream it was that I had been suppressing all this time. And I know what look you're probably giving me, don't you dare blame yourself. I know we tease you a lot, but is a child something you and Lady Lunafreya have been trying for?" The question hurt. Far more than Noctis expected.

"Yes." He answered, his voice sharper than he intended. They had been trying since almost immediately after pummeling the empire and destroying the Starscourge, both desperate for the family they had been lacking. A part of him knew that maybe it was impulsive, with muddled motivations. But it wasn't like it was the only reason. They both adored children, and wanted one of their own. But half a year of trying… "You hoping for a boy or a girl?" he put the focus back on Ignis to control the sudden surge of emotion roiling inside of him.

"Honestly happy with either. Not saying that just to give the proper answer. I simply want a family with Aranea…" Ignis answered. Noctis wasn't sure if Ignis was humoring him by letting him dodge any follow up questions, or if he had actually been successful in hiding his pain. _A family… what I wouldn't give to have one with Luna._

"You guys started arguing over names yet?"

"Bit early for that, don't you think?" Ignis asked, raising a brow slightly, feeling the tug of the scar tissue around his eye. "So to answer your question, no. Not yet, we will discuss names after Aranea is pregnant." Noctis forced a chuckle,

"Always so pragmatic," This got a startled look from the advisor,

"Since when do you use such big words?"

"Hey!" His offended reaction got a laugh from Ignis, who put a hand up to halt whatever comeback the King was about to offer.

"I jest I jest," he offered. He had been sensing Noctis's tension, and was trying to lighten the mood. _I opened up to you Noct, the least you can do is return that favor._ "But enough about me. What about the two of you? Thought of names at all for a future heir?" the King flinched at the question, biting down on his tongue.

"Luna first suggested using the name of someone who fell… my father, her mother, the glaives… but there's just too many" he answered, his slow tone betraying his reluctance to talk.

"You've been trying for a while… haven't you?" Ignis asked, sensing his friend's tension.

"Always observant…" he replied, and sighed deeply suddenly wishing they had simply gotten down to business. He didn't want to talk about this. Sure it was unfair for his friend to open up to him, and be so reluctant to do the same. The image of Luna waddling around the Citadel with a large belly, he imagined talking to it, placing a hand over it to feel their child kick. A baby in his arms, in her arms. He pictured sleepless nights, groggy days. Painting a nursery and constructing a crib. The images hurt, and he tried to force them back. So many nights he and Luna would lie in bed, curled together, talking about the baby they dreamed of.

"Noct?" the concern in his voice was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Almost seven months…" he finally answered his friend's first question. "Since shortly after everything was finished."

"Have either of you tried seeing the royal doctors?" Ignis suggested,

"There's nothing wrong with us!" Noctis snapped, his voice far more hostile than either anticipated. _Luna is fine. Just fatigued… the covenants… the ring… they just made us tired. There's no way that… there's no way a future with a family was robbed of us too!_

"I meant no offense Noctis," his tone level,

"I'm sorry Ignis I didn't mean to…" the tremor returned to his voice, and he bit his tongue again to try and regain control.

"I know it's hard Noctis… but the doctors may be able to help you. There's no shame in it." He repeated his first suggestion. Noctis balled his fist, slamming it on the table,

"I don't think I can handle it if…" he paused, swallowing, "if we found out that damn ring, that damn crystal, the indifferent astrals took _this_ from us too. We… we almost lost everything. I… I have her… but… why can't we have a family?" He was losing control of his voice, and struggled to reign it back in.

"Be patient Noct, don't give up so quickly. See the doctors, and take it from there." Ignis answered, his serenity finally helping to calm Noctis down. "One day at a time,"

"Heed your own advice,"

"I suppose you're right." _Any family with Aranea is better than none at all. Even if there are things I'll miss._

"So. What's the docket for today?" the King asked, not wanting to continue this line of conversation any longer. Ignis replied with a shrug, listing off several political issues that would need their attention over the coming weeks.

"But high on the list is planting those seeds. They won't last forever in their pouches. I enlisted Prompto's help to read the books on anthoecology, and I think I have a good idea of how to get the flowers to thrive in the warmer Lucian climate," Noctis nearly snorted at the mental image of Prompto fidgeting in a chair reading aloud from a science book full of terms he probably didn't understand. He'd have to buy the guy a bag of his favorite cinnamon-ball candies to compensate for his suffering.

"What's this going to entail?"

"Well it won't be simple," Ignis began. He explained how the flowers thrived in cooler climates, and how they wouldn't fare well in the warmer Lucian climate. However, he had a proposed solution for this, though it would require work. Noctis insisted that he didn't care how difficult it was, he would find a way to make it work. "Well we will need to partition part of the garden and install a cooling power cell. This is where the real work comes in. Those cells don't simply generate cooling power unless we rig up some serious power cables-"

"Is there a way to cool the area _without_ power cables?" Noctis interrupted, "after all her time with the empire things like that make her nervous," he explained, hoping Lunafreya wouldn't stab him later for revealing such.

"Well… that complicates things a bit. We can use the older style of power cell… but it requires that you go out routinely to collect some ice magic, as you did for your flasks, only use it to recharge the power cell," Ignis offered, scrunching his nose. Clearly this option was less appealing to him.

"It's _her_ garden Specs, last thing I want is for her to be anxious in it," Noctis stated defensively,

"Sorry… I shouldn't have made a face like that. You're quite right. I just hope you're prepared to make trips out to gather magic… I'll have to make sure I add that to your schedule…" Noctis began to blush furiously in anticipation of his following words,

"It's my special gift to her… I'll work as hard as I need to. I want her to have something special. Her wedding ring was my mother's… her crown was my mother's… And I swear to the Six if you tell Gladio how 'mushy' I'm being I'll tell him your secret for perfect potato-leek soup!"

"Your secret is safe with me. Lady Lunafreya is quite the lucky woman to have such a _mushy_ husband," he teased with a smile. "Come, we have many matters to discuss. We can start the work on the garden tomorrow."


	15. Chapter 14

**Radiklement** : Once again thank you for all your help! Enjoy =)

 **Guest** : I hope you continue to enjoy =D

* * *

"So Luna doesn't suspect a thing?" Ignis asked as he shut the passenger side door of the Regalia. They had allotted some time during the week for Noctis to harvest ice magic for the cable-free ice generators needed for the sylleblossum seeds to flourish. Noctis had suggested they also take advantage of the excuse to enjoy some of Takka's chili at Hammerhead, to which Ignis suggested Noctis just wanted to watch Cindy wash the Regalia's windshield.

"Too funny," Noctis answered the teasing with even thicker sarcasm, his brows furrowing in confusion when he heard the rear passenger door open,

"And just where does the King think he's sneaking off to without his shield?" Gladiolus's deep voice inquired, pulling the door shut and asking Ignis to move the seat up further to restore circulation to his cramped knees.

"Any closer and I'll be kissing the dashboard," Ignis argued.

"Fine I'll sit behind Noct. He's shorter anyway,"

"Hey!"

"He's not wrong," Ignis smirked, happy that he didn't have to sacrifice his leg room. Gladiolus shifted, and repeated his first question asking where the _hell_ did the King think he was going without his shield.

"Just collecting some ice magic," Noctis answered, knowing he would never succeed in convincing the man to get out of the car. He turned back to face the front if the car to hide his embarrassment at the thought of how bad Gladiolus would tease him for being so mushy working so hard on the garden just for Luna. "And grabbing lunch at Takka's, for old times sake."

"Going to Hammerhead without Prompto?" Gladiolus huffed, "He'll never forgive you for seeing Cindy without him. If he knew you were tryin' to steal his mechanic's heart,"

"She's not even my type!" Noctis flushed, feeling defensive. He stalled the Regalia on his first attempt to put it into gear and pull away from the Citadel, earning a visible wince from Ignis who began to mutter under his breath. Noctis's blush grew worse as he tried again, successfully moving the car without the horrifying grinding and pulled away. "So who's gonna call Prompto? I'll swing by his house if he's home and up for a kidnapping," Noctis suggested, hoping to divert the conversation.

"I'll text him. And you're just under Luna's thumb," Gladiolus taunted, tisking. "Cindy is _every_ guy's type! And I know you like blondes. Who can resist that mechanic? I mean, look at how good she is at servicing the Regalia,"

"You mean _cleaning_ the Regalia," Noctis snapped back. "Just because _you're_ single and desperate for a lay doesn't mean you need to project that on _me_ ," He smirked, glancing up at the rearview mirror hoping for an embarrassed look on the man, but received a bellowing laugh instead.

"I'll let you get away with that one without breaking one of your scrawny legs," he managed between his laugher. "And I get more tail than the three of you combined," he tried to brag, crossing his arms.

"Dates with your left and right hand don't count," Noctis quipped back, this time earning him a slap on the ear which caused him to swerve for a moment.

"Whoa! Dude! You're supposed to _protect_ me, not _kill_ me!" Noctis ground out, trying to straighten the car back into the proper lane, the gears grinding once more as he nearly stalled with sudden gear shifts.

"Noct, you're killing me…" Ignis complained, feeling as if his heart would break at the crying of his beloved Regalia. He missed driving the beautiful vehicle nearly as much as he missed reading. He knew the car as well as he knew Aranea. He could switch gears without having to check any of the meters on the dash; he knew when her break pads required changing long before the awful screech would set in. He could feel when she was due for fluid changes, or when to swap the tires without checking the tread. He tried to teach these nuances to Noctis, but he was about as successful as trying to teach a coeurl calculus. He tried to bear with the King, but the grinding of difficult gear shifts was worse than fingernails on a chalkboard.

"Blame Gladio! He thought slapping a driver was a _good_ idea," Noctis snapped defensively, his anger beginning to subside now that he had the Regalia back under control for a couple hundred meters.

"If he weren't already committed I'd swear Ignis's only lover was the Regalia," Gladiolus commented to Ignis's agitated overprotective nature of the vehicle.

"Ah, you're just jealous of us." Noctis jumped to his friend's defense, "that we both get a _lot_ more dates than you,"

"You're married! That doesn't count as _dates_." Gladiolus tried to insist,

"I take Aranea out on many a date. Doesn't have to be a woman you met that night," Ignis huffed at the implied insult to Aranea's worthiness as a date.

"A night out with a gorgeous lady doesn't count as a date?" Noctis asked, echoing Ignis.

"Hmm maybe you're right Noct. With you and Luna going at each other like rabbits in heat, we're bound to have an heir soon!" Gladiolus smirked, patting his shoulder, careful this time not to trigger Noctis to nearly drive them through the nearest guard rail. Noctis's sharp intake of breath told the man he had struck a raw nerve. "Marital strife already?" he asked, and had he not known the deep pain his friend was feeling, Ignis would have laughed at the notion.

"No," Noctis answered, his voice stiff. "It's…" He paused, wondering if he wanted to tell Gladiolus. _He's your friend you idiot. He deserves to know just as much as Ignis._ He wished Prompto was in the car already, so he wouldn't have to repeat this concern a third time. Once had been hard enough. The thought of saying it again threatened to break him. "We've been trying for an heir," he half expected Gladiolus to interrupt him again with some inappropriate joke, but for once seemed to retain the sense to keep his mouth shut. The mood in the car remained somber as Noctis expressed his and Luna's desperate and dwindling hope for a child, surprising himself that he managed to keep his voice steady.

"You guys went through hell," Gladiolus offered. "It's natural that it'll take you both some time to bounce back. Keeping the scourge at bay was a bitch, and you took a beating yourself trying to annihilate the empire. You don't just bounce back in a few days from stuff like that," he tried to cheer his King. He was awful at providing this type of emotional support, remembering how he pretty much made things worse after Ignis went blind. The Oracle had to damn near cave his head in to knock some sense into him and make him realize how much Ignis was hurting, and how he was making it even worse with his malignant attitude.

" _Seven. Months._ " Noctis retorted, enunciating slowly. "We're not talking a week… what if-"

"Shut up right there Noct," Gladiolus interrupted him. "I am _not_ going to listen to you give up already. What the hell would Luna think if she knew you were ready to throw in the towel?"

"I'm not throwing in the towel!" Noctis replied defensively, tightening his grip on the steering wheel until his knuckles grew white.

"Even _thinking_ of what-if worst case scenarios is giving up in my book," Gladiolus insisted, wanting to shake some sense into his friend, almost to the point he was ready to suggest they pull over for a quick sparring match. He could see how tense Noctis was, perhaps sparring wouldn't be a bad idea. He decided to hold off the suggestion until they reached Hammerhead. For now, he would just beat on him with words. Despite the front he put up, he did care a great deal about his friends' feelings. The idea that Noctis would even entertain the thought of losing the family he obviously wanted was painful. He hoped the Oracle wasn't also harboring such dark thoughts.

"On a more positive note, Iggy and Aranea are tryin' themselves," Noctis offered. It was a pathetic attempt to dodge having to discuss his fears further, but Gladiolus decided he would play along for now. He was better at getting Noctis to talk during sparring matches anyway. Letting him vent all his frustrations by trying to beat up his shield always got the King to speak frankly about what was on his mind, and let Gladiolus answer him bluntly in return, knowing if he managed to upset him at all that it only made the sparring match more intense. It wasn't as kind as Prompto, or as logical as Ignis, but it was his own method for trying to help.

"Are you now?" Gladiolus asked, and punched Ignis on the arm, not feeling the least bit guilty when this pushed the advisor over.

"Indeed we are," he answered smoothly, straitening back up and soothing his shirt to release imaginary wrinkles. "No need for such violence with me Gladio, you can pummel Noctis all you want later."

"Never would have pegged that dragoon as one to want the motherly life," he mused, and laughed at the sudden mental image of Aranea with her hair pulled into a loose low ponytail, a frilly white shirt, dress pants, and an apron, baking cookies in the kitchen with a large pregnant belly. Why his mind combined _mother_ with the stereotype of a housewife out of an old television show was beyond him. But the image amused him nonetheless, so he decided to share it with his friend.

"You're lucky 'Nea isn't here, she'd probably break several of your bones," Ignis warned.

"Didn't she threaten to do just that to you if you called her 'Nea?" Noctis asked,

"It grew on her," he answered back. He had first started calling her 'Nea after she joined their retinue and he felt comfortable around her. The nickname had slipped out without him thinking about it. He had been cooking one of their camp meals and needed something, and inadvertently called her 'Nea when he asked her to fetch him something. She had indeed threatened to break multiple bones, but there was something hidden in her tone behind her threat.

"Having fun trying to make a mini-Ig?" Gladiolus inquired,

"A gentleman does not discuss such things," Ignis insisted as he always did when his friends tried to pry into matters too personal.

"I just have this mental image of a prim-and-proper little boy running around with a better vocabulary at age four than we have now as adults," Noctis offered, a mental image of Ignis's obviously-will-be intelligent child playing with his own child giving him a glimmer of hope. A part of him was afraid to hope, afraid that letting himself cling to this dream would only make it more painful if it never happened. He was jarred from his thoughts as Gladiolus announced Prompto finally texted him back about being more than happy to get out of the house and join them for a trip to Hammerhead.

"I'm surprised he's not sick of us," Noctis joked, their trip together having ended less than a week prior.

"I don't think it's us he's excited about. I made sure to mention that we're stopping at Hammerhead for lunch. He just wants to hit on Cindy. I don't think the poor boy will ever give up, and I sometimes wonder if all his flirting just goes right over her head. It's not like she tells him to back off," Gladiolus suggested. Ignis began to wonder if perhaps he should tell Prompto to stop flirting with the clearly disinterested mechanic; not polite to continue to pursue a woman who does not return interest.

"She's a gear head like her grandfather," Noctis replied to Gladiolus's comment on her obliviousness to Prompto's advances. "I remember my dad telling me how long it took for Cid to realize his future wife had been trying to ask him on dates. Cindy probably just takes after him"

"Too bad Prompto is equally oblivious" Ignis sighed, wishing the photographer would accept Cindy's disinterest so he could better notice the ladies who _were_ interested in a date with him. They pulled over in front of house not long later, and set back on the road with Prompto in the back, complaining about the lack of leg room. He was brought up to speed on the necessity of, and reason for, collecting ice magic being the reason for this impromptu escapade.

"Awe, that's sweet Noct! Like… diabetic-coma sweet. I think I need some insulin," the photographer joked. "You'll have to let me take lots of pictures!" He nearly blurted out that he had printed the photos Noctis requested he take during their vacation, but remembered at the last moment how he had asked him to keep the request private. Deciding that instigating some teasing by ignoring his promise was not a very kind thing to do, he kept the envelope of photos tucked away in his camera bag.

They reached the first crystal within a half hour, and Noctis approached it carefully. They looked no different than during the days of the scourge. He had wondered for a while if the crystal's call going dormant would either impair his ability to absorb these elements, or alter these elemental formations themselves. But here they stood, no different than the first time he had to try and harness the strange power within.

"I haven't had to do this in a while. I hope I still can," he wondered aloud. He had wondered if he could still call upon them, and felt the power rushing to his hand as he held it out. Lunafreya had asked him once how it worked, and he couldn't quite find a suitable answer. He compared it to calling forth his engine blade, her calling forth her trident. It was an innate ability. The difficulty in explaining how to do it was the same reason his father had struggled to teach him how to do it as a child. The elemental formation responded to the call and surged into him, causing him to wince and shake his hand once it was done, a shiver coursing through his entire body as if his blood itself was turning to ice "man… I forgot how uncomfortable that is," he complained, and began to walk back towards the Regalia to pull his jacket back on. He knew the chill would fade quickly enough, but it was pretty damned unpleasant in the meantime.

"It never looked like it bothered you before?" Prompto asked,

"I guess I just got used to it,"

"Do you need a flask?" Ignis asked, referencing the duffel filled with flasks that was in the trunk of the car.

"Not yet, I can absorb another crystal before I have to put it in a flask," he explained. He dismissed his friends' concerns over his discomfort. He had carried elements inside himself before until he was ready to pour them into a flask. He joked with Gladiolus that it was merely a self-imposed training session. He had been out of practice with magic for far too long, and it was about damned time he tried it again, so he wasn't about to try easy-mode and pour the ice into a flask immediately.

The drive to the next crystal was short, and Noctis repeated the actions he performed at the first one, this time the cold feeling even more intense. _Damnit. I hope I get used to this again, or doing this once every week or two is going to suck._ He thought, and even reminding himself it was for Luna was doing little to soothe the cold ache in his joints. He fetched a flask from the duffel, pouring the ice into it, and replacing it in the trunk feeling instantly better with the magic out of his body. The morning was spent travelling around Leide gathering ice from the elemental geological formations. By the time Noctis had five flasks filled, the magic felt less bothersome but he had made himself intensely hungry and exhausted, suggesting they finally break for lunch so they could enjoy Takka's chili, and several much needed cups of coffee.

"Here ya go boys," Takka's thick accent drawled, handing out several bowls of chili, the batch fresh as they were the first lunch customers of the day. Each had a cup of coffee to accompany the chili. Ignis sipped at his coffee black. It wasn't quite as good as Ebony, but he still had a fondness for whatever brand of beans Takka used in his diner. He bit his tongue as he knew his friends were befouling the delightful brew with far too much cream and sugar. He would never understand this need to drown coffee's flavor. They bantered while they ate, reminiscing about the epic failure that was their first hunt, and how adept they eventually became at working as a team. Gladiolus was the first to finish his meal, deciding he wanted to go talk to Cid about upgrading a weapon for him, Prompto nearly choking down the rest of his own food to follow the Shield. He insisted it was also to talk about weapon upgrades.

"Sure, weapon upgrades," Gladiolus rolled his eyes. He gave a polite wave to Cindy as he passed by her on his way to find Cid in the garage, losing Prompto on the way. _Weapon upgrades my ass_ he thought to himself as the blond man immediately began talking the mechanic up. At least he had long since stopped his stuttering and mumbling, learning how to talk like a big boy around the woman. _I really need to fix him on a date with someone who's actually interested._ But Cindy didn't appear offended at Prompto's attempt at conversation, actually putting down her tools to humor him. It seemed he wouldn't have to drag his friend away for her sanity. Not yet at least. Cid appeared quite happy to discuss weapon upgrades with Gladiolus, not having someone to discuss this with in months. He was always enthusiastic about helping the retinue during their quest. Gladiolus suspected it may have been because he could tinker away at a desk, his body having long since made working on cars impossible. They talked for a while before the shield excused himself to head back towards the diner, dragging Prompto away with him as Cindy appeared to be done humoring him, her face buried under the hood of a car. He was actually thankful he had followed him to the garage, he had been intending on telling him about Noctis's fertility concerns, having a feeling Prompto's endless optimism was a much-needed remedy to his growing hopelessness.

"So I need a favor," He began, not sure how he was supposed to broach such a subject.

"What's up?"

"Noct and Luna have been tryin for a baby," he began, and tried to pretend he didn't see the excited-puppy look on Prompto's face, "for the last seven months," he added quickly, and as he feared saw his friend's expression melt. "I need you to cheer Noct up. He's getting' pretty down about it. I'm sure I could beat it out of him, but I think for something like this he needs someone with a little more tact than me. Iggy is all logical and probably just suggested to go to a doctor. He needs actual cheering up."

"Aw man… yeah. Noct always loved kids. I'll try but that's heavy stuff." Prompto's tone lacked his usual cheer, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Gladiolus went on to tell him what Noctis had said in the car, to spare the King the pain of having to repeat it a third time. He knew Noctis wouldn't mind he was discussing something so personal with Prompto, and just hoped the cheeriest one in the bunch could get Noctis's mind out of the pit of despair it was sinking into. "How do I even bring it up though? Seems kinda rude to walk up to him, 'hey buddy! Heard ya havin' trouble knockin' Luna up!'" Gladiolus couldn't help but laugh at the tactless joke, slapping his friend's shoulder,

"Well maybe start by talking about Specs and Aranea. They're tryin' themselves. Might get Noct talking." He suggested.

"I'll try…" Prompto responded. He was never good at helping with these serious issues. Hell, he could hardly handle his own. Humor had always been his defense, his wall; hiding his pain behind smiles and jokes. How was he supposed to help Noctis? He was pacing around, mulling over the dark subject in his mind and how to make his friend feel better. The news was hard for himself to process. Ever since the King and Queen were married, he was excited to meet the future little brat. Until Gladiolus brought the subject up, he had never given much thought as to why there was no heir on the way.

"Hey, blondie," Prompto stopped his pacing, turning to face Cindy. She was walking up to him, wiping her hands on the front of her shorts. "Yer pacin' is drivin' me nuts. Can't get none of my work done. What's buggin' yer mind so bad y'all can't stand still for but a moment?" she asked. Prompto had the distinct feeling she didn't actually care one lick what was on his mind, merely wanted the distraction gone.

"Sorry," he tried to smile, "never could sit still," He decided not to try and prepare some grand statement to rally his friend. _Just go talk to him._ He gave Cindy a sheepish smile and a wave before walking to Takka's Diner.

"Hey man," Prompto called to Noctis, hopping onto the barstool next to him, reaching for his plate of fries and helping himself to a couple.

"Yes, you can have a bite of my food," Noctis replied. Gladiolus had previously gone into the diner, and asked Ignis to join him outside for some nonsense involving the Regalia. He eyed the departing men skeptically, wondering why he wasn't being brought in on the conversation about his own car. _I guess they figure it'll go right over my head. I'm useless with that car_. He thought. He sipped his second cup of coffee while Prompto ordered one of his own.

"So, ya hear about Specs wantin' to be a dad?" Prompto asked, jumping strait into the topic before he lost his nerve.

"Yeah," Noctis grabbed his plate of fries back, quickly cramming one into his mouth.

"Crazy huh? Guess it makes sense," Prompto continued, not sure how to steer the conversation.

"Did Gladio put you up to this?" Noctis asked, his friend quickly biting his lip as a guilty expression took over his features. "I'll take that silence as a _yes._ Don't beat around the bush, you've never been good at it," he continued, mindlessly stirring his coffee.

"Okay," Prompto relented, "heard you and Luna are trying too. All grown up and tryin' for babies. Obviously I'd be the _cool_ uncle," he broke the ice, following his friend's advice and not beating around the bush.

"Gladio would probably argue you on that one,"

"Naw, he'd be like, the personal trainer. Turning your little brat into a ninja or something so your own kid will kick your ass harder than Luna did," Prompto smirked, feeling more relaxed when he saw Noctis's shoulders relax and a small smile appear on his face.

"You guys are never gonna let me live that down, are you?" he rolled his eyes a little, giving Prompto a playful punch on the arm.

"That's what the cool uncle does, tell embarrassing stories about my little niece or nephew's parents. Ahh, I can see it now. Some little toddler screaming bloody murder, a head full of messy black hair. Because I _know_ you'll never be lucky enough for a little graceful kid with blond hair. They'll be just like you, you are _way_ too stubborn to let Luna's D-N-A override yours,"

"I think you're forgetting she's more stubborn than me. I imagine a little clone of her driving me up a wall," Noctis chuckled.

"Imagine how much worse it'll be when I abduct your child regularly to take them to Wiz's, turn them into a master chocobo rider! That way they can kick your butt at that too!"

"Really building my self esteem there buddy,"

"That's my job as your best friend!" Prompto proclaimed proudly, finally getting a chuckle from his friend, who shook his head.

"Wonder which kid would be more of a hellion, mine or Ignis's" he mused, finally removing the spoon from his coffee and taking a sip.

"Oh yours, by a longshot dude. You really think Iggy is capable of producing anything but a walking beacon of perfection? He'd have a better vocabulary by four than the rest of us have now,"

"Hah! I said the exact same thing to him," Noctis laughed again, "and you never know, Aranea isn't quite the poised intellectual Ignis is. She could rub off on the kid and give Iggy a run for his money."

"With a mother who could heal with a thought I imagine your kid would be even _more_ reckless than your average suicidal toddler," Noctis snorted at the thought of Luna constantly trying to catch up to an impulsive toddler. They continued to banter, discussing which of the group of them was most likely to produce the greatest troublemaker. They decided on Noctis, should the Queen's genes not shine through the stubborn King's, with Gladiolus coming in second. Prompto insisted any child of his would be too big of a loser to be a troublemaker, and Ignis was too perfect for even Aranea's genes to override. Noctis had to admit he was feeling more optimistic about his future, Prompto's bubbly nature getting the best of him. He let Prompto finish the rest of his fries, and swallowed the last of his lukewarm coffee before catching up with Ignis and Gladiolus outside to harvest a couple more flasks of ice before returning back to the Citadel.


	16. Chapter 15

Radiklement: As always thank you m'dear! I'm glad you enjoy the chocobros. I always picture Gladio as extremely impertinent. I always felt Noct's immunity when collecting magic was more from practice than a latent "it doesn't bother him" trait. Enjoy this conclusion to this little story :)

AyaKagami: After how much I loved your story I was quite excited when I saw you come visit my little piece! Thank you for reading it from start to finish, really made my day! My little family is quite well, and most of this chapter was written with a baby in my lap :)

Guest: Unless I've had scattered "guest" I assume you are the same one following this story from the beginning, I hope you enjoy this conclusion!

C. Rinkuki Takato: thank you! The mister and I were so excited to start our little family :)

* * *

It had been an agonizingly long six weeks, but the garden was finally ready. Noctis had partitioned off a section to convert it to the special climate-controlled room the sylleblossums needed. A happenstance hailstorm had passed through the region, and the excuse of broken glass was the perfect explanation for blocking the area off without risking a curious Lunafreya going to investigate. He had read the book Ignis purchased for him, so he knew how deep to plant the seeds, how far apart, and other technical information. He had feared at first keeping the cold generator restocked with ice magic would be a burden, but he found it was quite nice to take outings with his friends to fill flasks.

The day he was ready to reveal it to her felt like it was crawling by. There were many tasks to attend to, but he was finding it difficult to focus. Ignis spent half the day trying to snap him to attention. Even a break for a sparring match with Gladiolus, which usually helped his attention span, did nothing to help. Eventually, Ignis called it quits but told the King he would be pulling double-duty the next day to compensate for the missed work. He promised he would stay up all night the next night to play catch-up if it meant giving up for the day. Ignis chuckled to himself as he heard Noctis eagerly running out of the room, and wished to himself he could see Noctis this happy more often.

Noctis head toward Lunafreya's usually spot in her garden, where he had seen her following her usual routine of reading a book when he checked out the window prior to leaving his study. He waved politely to the staff who bowed as he ran past them, stopping at the glass door so he wouldn't appear as pathetically out of breath, gasping like a fish out of water, from running through the Citadel. _Man. I need to make it a point to train with Gladiolus more often._ He thought while panting for breath. Once convinced he wasn't about to make a fool of himself he walked up behind her chair, placing both hands on her shoulders,

"Hey Luna," she responded with a high-pitched yelp, jerking away from him, nearly spilling herself from her chair.

"Noct! I swear by the Six if you don't stop scaring me I _will_ glue that bell to your neck we always joke about!" she balked, a hand over her chest as she tried to soothe her breathing and get her heart to slow down it's panicked rhythm. Noctis chuckled, having been unable to control himself from startling her.

"Sorry honey," he offered as a half-hearted apology. He supposed her startled heart now at least raced to match his own excited rate. "I want to show you the repairs I did after that storm," he explained, trying to keep his smile innocent. He was awful at hiding things from her, but for once seemed successful. He blamed it on her focus being on calming herself.

"Scare me half to death for that?" she asked, brows furrowed.

"Just come on," he teased back. She gave him an exaggerated skeptical glance, as if she was contemplating refusing his request for several seconds before folding her book and standing with a sigh. "Lead the way," she gestured with an open palm. He smirked and grabbed her open palm, pulling her towards him, and began walking towards the partitioned section of the garden.

"Close your eyes." he directed, getting a skeptical look. "Hey, I worked hard to fix it. Humor me."

"Okay, I give, my handiman would like me to close my eyes, I shall." she closed them, shrugging in another open-palm gesture. Noctis smiled at her, feeling his heart throbbing in his throat. He peeled back the tarp that was covering the dividing wall, carefully opening the newly installed door and guiling her inside. "It's cold," she commented almost immediately, and Noctis as well noticed the shift in temperature. It had taken him a week of adjustments to get the generator working correctly, but the thermometer for the room read that the perfect temperature for the flowers to thrive had been reached and maintained.

"Open them," Noctis instructed. Lunafreya relaxed her eyes, and they flickered around for the barest moment before she gasped, breath hitching. She felt a lump in her throat, her fingers going numb.

"Noct…" she managed to whisper, what little of her voice she managed to summon quivered. She brought a hand over her mouth, tears stinging her eyes. She took in the sight of the sea of blue surrounding her, her beloved sylleblossums. _A whole garden of them. Here._ She hesitated to trust her eyes. No one had ever done something like this for her. The number of flowers, the chilled air, even the walls had been painted white in contrast to the Citadel's theme of noir. She tried to find her voice, find words, but instead she let out a sound that was half-laugh, half-sob. She grasped at the air beside her until she found Noctis's arm, gripping it tightly.

"I take it you like it?" he probed, unable to suppress his widening grin. She nodded vehemently, her fingertips digging even deeper into his arms.

"So…" she paused to make another attempt at finding her voice. "So… the last several weeks you've been repairing from a hailstorm…" She prodded, surprised she kept her voice steady.

"I wanted to give you a piece of home… of the flowers that always made you so happy." he answered her, moving behind her so he could wrap his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Why…? This… this took you weeks. No one has ever…" her voice trailed off. No one had ever done something this grand. Put so much effort into something for _her_ To work so hard for _her._ All those days he had spent _repairing the damage the hailstorm did_ this is what he was doing? Lucis was far too warm for these flowers to thrive. It was why she had never asked him for them whenever he asked her what plants she'd like him to have planted in the garden. Which reminded her of the chilled air. "How did you make the room cold enough?" she inquired, finding the thousand words she'd rather say fighting for dominance in her heart. None seemed worthy of speech to convey her gratitude.

"A cold generator," he answered, feeling tears form in his own eyes, smiling at her reaction. She looked around, and saw a small generator in the center of the glass room, a fine mist leaking from it in a silent hiss. She looked for the wires providing power to it, the word alone sending a chill down her spine, but saw none. Her hands had found their way over the pair wrapped around her waist. "How?"

"Flasks," he answered her unfinished question. "I go out with the guys every two weeks to gather some."

"You've been going out collecting magic flasks just to make this work for me?" she asked, craning her neck back to look at him. _So much effort. For me?_ She couldn't seem to wrap herself around the thought. "This… this is… for me?" she managed to say, surprising herself that she managed not to trip over her words even more. The sudden tension in his embrace betrayed how her words had startled him.

"Anything for you… to see you happy." he offered, resting his chin on her shoulder. "These flowers meant the world to you… you should get to see them more than the spotty occasion we can manage a trip across the sea." he added, drawing her closer to him so her back was flush to his chest. She felt herself begin to relax as blush as he tightened his embrace, but as she realized the absolute magnitude of this gesture her hands squeezed those that were holding onto her,

"Weeks of effort… and they'll always take effort…"

"Worth it," he cut her off, kissing her cheek. "I love you…" he kissed her again, the corner of her mouth, and felt her shift in his arms, turning and slinking her arms round his chest, accepting a third kiss, sighing against his mouth.

"Enough to do all this?" she couldn't help but question. Doubting not his devotion. She felt those doubts begin to fade when he kissed her again, on hand on her lower back to pull her ever closer, the other brushing against her cheek. His thumb played with her earlobe, eliciting a delighted giggle that made him smile against her lips. Her giggle faded into a sigh, tightening her grip when he pulled her even closer.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his tone light. He paused for a moment to lean forward to steal another kiss from her, feeling her frame begin to relax in his embrace. "I mean, I like those flowers a lot too, maybe I'm just selfish." he responded, and she laughed.

"Hmm… that would make more sense," she teased back. She rested her head on his chest, nuzzling him for a moment before a small humm vibrated in her throat.

"This room is only for you." he finally broke the silence, a hand playing with her hair. "This is your little sanctuary… no taking in citizens who need your light, no meetings with Ignis… this is _yours_." He stressed.

"You're really willing to go harvest magic every other week just so I can have my sylleblossums?" she asked, still finding it hard to grasp at this gesture. "With everything you already do…"

"Lucis isn't the only one who deserves my time…" he answered her, wanting to erase her doubts that hid behind her normally confident exterior. "If I was willing to trek all across Eos, fight Gods, get stabbed routinely by my ancestor's weapons… why wouldn't I be willing to do this for _you_?" He asked her, her reply was another cross between a sob and a laugh, her fingers gripping the back of his shirt.

"Thank you Noctis… I can't tell you what this means to me." she whispered after a long silence. "I've always wanted these flowers here in our garden… I just never thought it possible because of the climate. Never could I have dreamed you would…" she paused to swallow back another strangled sound, "go this far just so I have them again."

"Of course I would… I love you." She pulled back, looking up at him with a smile,

"I love you too."

"And this won't only be _mine_. One day… our kids can enjoy it too…" she whispered, for once despair and hopelessness failing to take over thier dreams of a family.

"Hmm… one day."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this story, and thank you everyone who followed from start to finish, especially my friend Radiklement for beta-reading and supporting me all the way :) I hope you found this short chapter was an enjoyable conclusion to this little piece!


End file.
